Noches
by GabZ
Summary: Rei se fue, dejando a un solitario Kai, quien poco a poco va a intentar volver a amar después de sentirse traicionado. Yuriy por su parte nunca se sintió amado por Bryan. ¿Podrán Kai y Tala al fin encontrar lo que tanto anhelan?… (Yaoi) (Lemon).
1. Juegos

**Noches**

_Advertencia – Yaoi (relación chico–chico), Lemon. Aproximadamente calcúlenles unos 19 años. _

**Esta historia es dedicada a "El Espíritu de Kokoro Yana"**

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П**

**Capitulo 1 – Juegos**

– ¿Kai?... – preguntó el ruso pelirrojo

– vamos Kai – insistió, estaba esperando en la puerta de salida de la mansión Hiwatari, se estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a la escuela, y por alguna extraña razón Kai no salía de su habitación.

– Kai, si entro ahí entonces… – comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro pero fue interrumpido por el mismo Kai.

– hmmf, no molestes, ya salí – dijo un muy molesto Kai acercándose a Tala a paso seguro.

– ¿Qué sucede Kai, acaso fue demasiada acción para ti la de **anoche**?... – preguntó Tala haciendo aún más grande su sonrisa.

– hmmf – dijo Kai, demasiado molesto por el comentario, claro que había sido demasiada acción, acción de la buena y divertida, pero el hecho de que a él le tocó estar abajo lo tenia molesto – _"Pero ya verás hoy en la noche, me voy a vengar" _– pensó para sí el bicolor, esto hizo que una sonrisa pervertida apareciera en su rostro

Ambos vivían en una de las mansiones de Kai, esta se encontraba en el bosque, era muy acogedor vivir ahí, no había ruido, excepto por los de la naturaleza, Kai había decidido mudarse algo alejado de la cuidad para que no muchos, si no es que nadie, se diera cuenta que vivía con Tala, esas eran noticias que seguramente a cierto Neko no le iban a agradar mucho, pero que más podía hacer, él mismo Rei le había pedido tiempo, y era más que obvio que cierta gata **rosa** había tenido algún tipo de influencia en tal petición.

Siempre había mantenido el contacto con sus amigos de la infancia, Tala, Bryan, Ian y Spencer, los había invitado a vivir con él, ya que haber estado tanto tiempo acompañado hacia difícil el adaptarse a vivir de nuevo sólo.

Lamentable, o afortunadamente, sólo Tala había aceptado.

Y una cosa llevo a otra, y ellos **dormían** algunas noches juntos, no había nadie a quien echarle la culpa, ya que los dos se la pasaban coqueteando e intentando seducir al otro, como negarlo, los dos eran muy guapos, y sabían como hacer reaccionar a otro hombre, lo único que no resultaba era que los dos estaban acostumbrados a ser dominantes, eso causaba problemas, forcejeos entre otras cosas, claro al final **AMBOS** lo disfrutaban.

Pero eso no significaba que tuvieran alguna relación **formal**, simplemente eran **'amigos'** guapos con hormonas bastante alborotadas, eso **no** los hacía pareja.

– _"Podría aprovechar que mañana no hay clases, podría agotarlo primero, o amarrarlo, o aun mejor AMBOS"_ – Kai seguía pensando en como podría doblegar a Tala para poder "vengarse" de la noche anterior, tenia varias cosas en mente, y así continuó durante todo el viaje a la escuela.

El chofer se detuvo, ambos bajaron del coche, y por alguna extraña razón Kai le susurro algo al chofer y después le dijo que no pasara por ellos en la tarde, esto hizo sospechar a Tala que algo tramaba su amante.

El día transcurrió como siempre, clase tras clase, aburrido, Kai solo quería salir de ahí tenia **MUCHAS** otras cosas que hacer, cosas que seguramente disfrutaría **DEMASIADO**.

Pero para su desgracia, le tocaba a Tala quedarse a limpiar el salón.

– hmmf, genial – dijo sarcásticamente Kai, eso era lo último que le faltaba, que su presa se tuviera que quedar en la escuela más tiempo

– ¿Algún problema Kai?... – preguntó Tala al escuchar a su amante

_–"¿Hablé en voz alta?..., Rayos"_ – pensó el chico bicolor, en realidad no era su día, llevaba toda la mañana planeando cosas para vengarse, luego su presa tenia otros planes, y para colmo hablaba en voz alta, eso solo haría que Tala sospechara aún mas, y podría planear otra cosa.

Pero entonces algo llegó a su mente, cuando vio al otro chico que tenia que quedarse a limpiar el salón con Tala, era un chico con un rostro muy inocente, tendría a lo mucho unos 18 años, lo que significaba que era un año menor de ambos, era lindo en realidad, _–"hn, si no mal recuerdo se llama Lyserg"–_ Entonces una idea le llegó a la mente, una idea mejor que cualquier otra – _"Ya te tengo Tala" _– pensó, antes de dirigirse a su compañero para proponerle algo, un tanto indebido.

– Yuriy – dijo, no dejaba se observar Lyserg, tenia un rostro angelical, unos ojos verdes enormes y hermosos, su cabello también era verde, lo que le daba un toque de sensualidad; belleza, inocencia, y sexy, esto iba a ser bueno…

– **Apuesto** a que no puedes seducir a ese chico – dijo demasiado seguro el joven Hiwatari señalando al peliverde.

Tala volteó a verlo, Kai acababa de escoger a un chico guapo, CLARO QUE PODIA SEDUCIRLO, no sería tan difícil, y el hecho de que era el chico que tenia que limpiar el salón con él facilitaría las cosas.

– claro que puedo Kai... ¿Que quieres perder en la apuesta?... – dijo también en un tono seguro, el podía seducir a cualquiera, bueno Kai había sido muy difícil de atrapar, y Bryan también le había dado su trabajo y dolor de cabeza, pero dudaba que ese chico fuera tan difícil.

Ambos observaron como el chico de ojos verdes se despedía de sus amigos, y entraba al salón para comenzar a limpiarlo.

– pues si pierdes me dejarás hacer contigo lo que quiera durante toda una noche – dijo Kai, tenia una sonrisa en su cara increíblemente grande, solo de imaginarse a Tala a su merced y sin poder hacer nada, _–"Esto va a ser muy bueno"_ – pensaba Hiwatari.

– de acuerdo, pero si tu pierdes es lo mismo para ti, ahora adelántate a tu casa, y espérame, que en rato llego con el chiquillo para divertirme con él. Luego voy a divertirme contigo – dijo mientras le daba la espalda para dirigirse al salón donde se encontraría con su próxima victima.

– ¿Kai?... – dijo dándose la vuelta de nuevo para llamar la atención de Kai.

– ¿Cómo se llama?... – peguntó, mínimo debía conocer su nombre, y no tenia tanto tiempo como Kai en esa escuela, así que no lo conocía.

– Lyserg – contestó Kai antes de desaparecer por los pasillos.

Después de ello Tala entró de nuevo al salón, lo terminaron de limpiar, y fue cuando decidió que era tiempo de hablar con el niño.

– ¿tu te llamas Lyserg, verdad?... – Le peguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro, en realidad si era lindo el chico, _–"¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?..."_– pensaba mientras esperaba la respuesta de la pregunta.

– si, soy Lyserg Diethel, mucho gusto – le contestó Lyserg, con una sonrisa muy tierna, se le hacia extraño que ese joven pelirrojo le hablara, y aún más que conociera su nombre.

– mucho gusto Lyserg, yo soy Tala Ivanov... ¿Tu no eres de Japón, cierto?... – le preguntó el joven, ya que después de escucharlo hablar pudo notar ese acento particular de los extranjeros.

Notaba como la mirada de Lyserg era de sorpresa, seguramente no se esperaba que Tala le hablara con tanta naturalidad, pero es que si quería llevarlo a su casa, tenia que platicar primero con él, no podía ser tan obvio.

El chico era un poco mas pequeño que él y aún mas pequeño que Kai, pero eso no lo hacia menos hermoso, aparte – _"Si fuera más grande seria más difícil acomodarlo y mantenerlo abajo"_ – pensaba – _"Después de todo la tonta apuesta de Kai va a ser divertida"_ – no lo podía negar, vivir con Kai lo había hecho todo un hentai.

Lyserg se sonrojó y bajó su mirada.

– no, soy de Inglaterra, y puedo decir que tu tampoco eres de Japón – le dijo muy apenado al pelirrojo.

– yo soy de Rusia, tengo poco tiempo viviendo en Japón, cuando te vi supe que también eras extranjero, y me sentí un poco mas tranquilo, espero no incomodarte – le dijo Tala, estaba utilizando la voz más sensual que tenia, después de todo, años de experiencia intentando llevarse a la cama a Bryan habían sido **demasiado** productivos.

– no, claro que no... ¿Dónde vives?... – Le pregunto Lyserg, se estaba poniendo nervioso – _"Es muy guapo, sus ojos son hermosos, su voz es tan tranquila... no Lyserg, no pienses en eso... No está bien, no es correcto..."_ – pensaba Lyserg, en realidad se estaba poniendo bastante nervioso...

– Vivo con mi amigo, en una casa en el bosque – _"Bueno en realidad en su mansión, pero eso es algo que no te puedo decir, Je."_ pensaba el joven Ruso.

– ¿Quieres ir?... – Después de una pequeña pausa el joven Ruso le preguntó a Lyserg con un tono de voz tan sensual que podría derretir a cualquiera que la escuchase. Era simplemente hermoso, era mucho más alto que Lyserg, cuerpo perfectamente formado, sobre su uniforme se podían distinguir sus bien formados y musculosos brazos, tenía el cabello corto, y dos mechones de este caían sobre su rostro haciéndolo ver como una alucinación, era perfecto.

– Bueno... es que...yo... – Lyserg estaba sin palabras, se encontraba completamente sonrojado, sentía incluso como sus mejillas quemaban, no sabia que contestar – _"¿Qué le digo?... ¿Qué le digo?... No debería darle importancia... es un amigo... ¿Porqué me siento tan nervioso?..."_ – pensaba el inglés, nunca había sentido nada parecido, siempre había estado seguro de sus sentimientos.

– No te preocupes, si no quieres no hay problema, de todas formas, ya estoy acostumbrado a ser un _lobo_ solitario – dijo Tala con un tono de tristeza, mientras observaba atentamente la reacción del chico, al notar la incomodidad de este, el nerviosismo, junto con la pena, no pudo evitar sonreír de una forma tan discreta que Lyserg no pudo notar.

– No como puedes decir eso si eres tan 'guapo' – dijo Lyserg sin pensarlo, en cuanto se puso a analizar lo que dijo, empezó a desear que la tierra se lo tragase **VIVO**, estaba tan rojo que un tomate pasaba a segundo término...

– ¿Eso crees?... ... muchas gracias – Dijo el joven Ruso, con una sonrisa enorme sobre su rostro, que lo hacia ver aun mas hermoso – _"Ya lo tengo"_– pensó mientras veía como el inglés parecía tomate.

– entonces... ¿Quieres venir?... – le volvió a decir Tala en un tono completamente inocente, debía hacer todo lo posible por llevarlo, sólo así tendría a Kai, no iba a perder la oportunidad, aparte después de ver como el chico estaba rojo de pena, tartamudeaba y le había dicho que era guapo, le hacia pensar que ya tenia la apuesta ganada, y en realidad la tenia.

– yo... – Lyserg aun no sabia que contestar, estaba perdido en esos hermosos ojos azules, como le hacia este joven para distraerlo tanto, para ponerlo a soñar, se sentía en las nubes.

– vamos no seas así de penoso, je, sígueme entonces – le dijo calmado, podía ver que su nuevo amigo era demasiado penoso, pero claro, él sabia perfectamente que podía poner nervioso a cualquiera, bueno habían dos personas que nunca había podido seducir tan fácilmente, pero este chico no era una de ellas – _"Bryan y Kai, han sido siempre los mejores, claro también los mas difíciles, pero hacen que el tiempo y el esfuerzo invertido haya valido la pena"_– si, definitivamente Kai lo había vuelto un hentai.

– ...– Lyserg ya no dijo nada, sólo lo siguió.

Se fueron caminando por el bosque, ya que Tala le había dicho que seria relajante y hermoso una caminata por el bosque, aparte de que la "Casa" no estaba muy lejos, cuando en realidad, Kai le había dicho al chofer que no fuera por ellos – _"¿Qué tendrá Kai en mente?..." _– se seguía preguntando – _"Aparte conociéndolo no ha de estar muy lejos, lo mas probable es que este por los alrededores escondido"_– pensaba mientras seguir caminando, y no estaba tan perdido en su suposición, Kai se encontraba más cerca de lo que se imaginaba y los observaba, no perdía ningún momento, quería saber que pasaba, si su plan estaba funcionando o no.

Conforme iban caminando el bosque se hacia mas espeso, iban en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que el pelirrojo habló de nuevo.

– tu también eres muy guapo – dijo Tala, Lyserg no sabia porque le estaban diciendo eso, pensó que quizás su nuevo amigo había pensado en voz alta, o algo así.

– no te apenes, solamente que hace rato me dijiste que era guapo, y pues tu también lo eres – volvió a decir Tala, deteniéndose, esperando a que Lyserg también se detuviera y poder verlo a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos verdes, que combinaban perfectamente con su cabello, el uniforme le quedaba bastante bien – _"Pero creo que se vería mejor sin él"_ – pensó, mientras lo seguía observando, perdido en esa mirada inocente que tenia Lyserg.

Se fue acercando poco a poco, sin que el pequeño inglés se diera cuenta, ya que también estaba perdido el los ojos azules de Tala. Lyserg estaba parado, perdido, no sabia que pensar hasta que sintió como sus labios rozaban los del pelirrojo, se quedó petrificado... ¿Qué estaba pasando?... ¿Acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco?..., – _"¿Por qué no puedo moverme?..."_ – pensaba, en realidad eso no se lo esperaba, y aparte de todo estaba a mitad del bosque, en un lugar absolutamente romántico, y el chico mas hermoso que había visto, (Después de cierta otra persona, claro) lo estaba besando, no podía resistirlo, sin pensar mas se dejó llevar.

Ambas bocas se probaban, lentamente, Tala para no asustar mas al pequeño, lenta y cariñosamente fue rodeándolo con sus brazos, sosteniéndolo firmemente por la cintura, para después sentir como los brazos de Lyserg se colocaban alrededor de su cuello, no aguantaba mas, debía profundizar ese beso, debía conocer esa deliciosa boca, que sabia a gloria, nunca antes había probado tanta inocencia, estaba acostumbrado a otras cosas, y esas cosas no incluían delicadeza. Pero con esta persona era diferente, le inspiraba a ir lento, a saborear, así que sin mas, lamió los labios de Lyserg para que así este le permitiera explorar su boca, y cuando Lyserg la abrió Tala se dio cuenta que en realidad el chico era bastante sumiso, ya que no tuvo que pelear por la dominación, ya la tenia.

Estaba tan deseoso de probar más de esa boca que intentaba pegarse lo mayor posible a ese pequeño cuerpo, dicha acción causó que ambos cayeran al pasto, Tala encima de Lyserg, claro a Tala esto no me importó, ya que no soltó la boca del chico.

Estaba en una posición bastante insinuadora, Lyserg se encontraba acostado de espaldas en el pasto, con Tala acostado sobre de el, sus piernas se encontraban entrelazadas, Tala sabia que tenia el control, mientras que Lyserg no pensaba, sólo sentía.

El pelirrojo sabía que era el momento para el siguiente paso, así que con la rodilla de la pierna que se encontraba entre las piernas del inglés hizo presión en la entrepierna del chico, causando que este emitiera un gemido, que se ahogó en el delicioso beso. Pero esto fue lo que hizo a Lyserg reaccionar, aventando a Tala.

Tala no se lo esperaba – _"¡Que Demonios!... ¡Pero si ya lo tenia!..."_ – pensó mientras intentó levantarse del suelo, se podría decir que el chico no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado... ¿Quién podría rechazarlo?..., pues sorpresa, el joven **tímido**, y **sumiso**, lo acaba de hacer.

– yo, no sé que me pasó, lo siento, ya tengo a alguien – dijo Lyserg que seguía sentado en el suelo, en realidad no sabia lo que había pasado, se había besado con alguien mas, y no sólo eso, si no reaccionaba a tiempo, quien sabe que más hubiera pasado.

–_"hmmm, con que era eso"_ – Pensó Tala, en realidad eso lo tranquilizó un poco, ahora entendía un poco más el **rechazo**, y eso lo hizo más orgulloso, había logrado que alguien con pareja lo besara, y casi se revolcara con él.

– pues ese alguien tiene suerte – dijo Tala, siempre utilizando esa seductora voz, que sabia que nadie podía resistir.

– lo siento, me tengo que ir – dijo Lyserg antes de salir corriendo y dejando a un pelirrojo desconcertado atrás. Una risa irónica se escucha detrás de él.

– Jaja, te rechazaron querido, haz perdido la apuesta – dijo Kai, quien había presenciado **TODO**, y no podía dejar de reír – _"Ohh si estás completamente perdido"_– se decía a sí mismo, mientras veía el desconcierto del Ruso.

– Kai – dijo solitariamente Tala, seguía desconcertado, en efecto había sido rechazado, y había perdido la apuesta...

– ¿sabes lo que significa lobito?... – dijo el bicolor mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa bastante lujuriosa.

– hmmf – fue la única respuesta del pelirrojo, CLARO QUE SABIA LO QUE SIGNIFICABA PERDER ESA APUESTA...

– así es Uke, mañana ni siquiera te vas a poder mover – terminó de decir Kai mientras que comenzaba a reír, le encantaba poder dominar al pelirrojo.

– así que levanta ese trasero tuyo, tráelo, y vallamos a casa – siguió diciendo, la situación le agradaba demasiado, – _"Debería apostar mas seguido" _– y rió de nuevo, después de todo el día iba de pésimo a perfecto.

– la apuesta no vale, el chico tiene pareja – dijo Tala intentando disimular la humillación que estaba sintiendo.

– hmmf, ya sabia – contestó Kai, claro que sabia que Lyserg tenia novio, por eso estaba seguro que ganaría la apuesta.

– ¿QUEEEEEE?... ¿SABIAS Y NO ME DIJISTE?... – preguntó el pelirrojo indignado.

– si te hubiera importado, me habrías preguntado antes, eso te pasa por tener el ego tan alto – lo regaño, era cierto, le tenia que bajar ese ego a Tala, y que mejor manera que esa…

– ahh si, pues me vas a tener sólo si me alcanzas – dicho esto Tala se echó a correr hacia la mansión, podía llegar, encerrarse en su cuarto, y pensar que hacer…

Kai no perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo detrás de él, Tala era bastante veloz, pero Kai tenia la ventaja de ser mas pequeño, lo que significaba que tenia menor peso y pudiera moverse más rápido.

Después de correr una distancia algo larga, de un salto, Kai atrapó a Tala y lo derrumbó al suelo. Ohh si tenerlo contra el pasto era delicioso…….

– no, no, no, pórtate bien lobito si quiere que me porte bien contigo – le susurró al oído, sintió como el cuerpo de Tala temblaba ante las palabras dichas. Kai lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

– a menos claro, que prefieras que te tome aquí a mitad de bosque – Kai volvía a hablar, y después de ello lamió la oreja del pelirrojo mientras ronroneaba, escuchando como el otro también gimió, se empezaba a excitar, ambos comenzaban a excitarse, en el ambiente sólo se respiraba lujuria.

– pero no, te tengo planeadas otras cosas – dijo el de cabello bicolor antes de levantarse.

Caminaron sin decir más palabras hasta la mansión…

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П**

_– "Después de todo, creo que no era tan buena idea vivir a mitad del bosque con Kai"_– pensaba mientras terminaba de comer, Kai lo había planeado demasiado bien, el día siguiente no habría clases, utilizó su ego en su contra, y había dicho a los sirvientes que en el momento que ellos entraran a sus habitaciones podían marcharse por el fin de semana. Lo que dejaría solos a ambos durante todo el día siguiente.

– vamos a ver una película a mi cuarto – dijo Kai tranquilamente cuando ya había terminado su comida.

–hn– replicó Tala.

Kai levantó una ceja – ¿Estás enojado?... – preguntó, algo sorprendido por la nueva actitud del pelirrojo.

– hiciste trampa – respondió, estaba molesto, había caído en una estúpida trampa y su orgullo se había herido demasiado.

– jaja, hoy no voy a cobrar mi apuesta, sólo vamos a ver una película – a Kai le parecía muy gracioso ver a su amigo haciendo tanto barullo por una simple apuesta, aunque debía aceptar que le encantó la situación en la que puso al pelirrojo.

– bien – fue lo único que mencionó Tala.

Ambos se levantaron de sus lugares y se retiraron, mientras los sirvientes recogían sus platos. Después de limpiar la mesa la mansión quedó vacía, excepto por dos hermosos jóvenes.

– te espero en mi cuarto – dijo Kai. Habían quedado de acuerdo en ver una película en su cuarto y dormir ahí, pero eso fue después de **prometerle** al pelirrojo que no se iba a cobrar la apuesta esa noche.

Tala se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse y ponerse ropa cómoda para ver la tele con el peliazul. Se puso una playera azul, que combinaba perfectamente con sus hermosos ojos, demasiado ajustada dicha playera, se sentía confiado, ya que Kai había prometido no hacerle caso a la apuesta por esa noche, así que tenía planeado molestarlo un rato con su cuerpo. Y se puso unos pantalones negros, sólo que estos eran algo flojos, no se pegaban a sus bien formadas piernas, pero eran más cómodos que cualquier otro pantalón.

Después de eso se dirigió a la recamara de Kai, donde sorpresivamente encontró en el centro de la cama botanas de diferentes tipos, algunas latas tanto de cerveza como de refresco, y dos botellas de agua.

Se lanzó a la cama y se sentó de lado derecho de la amplia cama de Kai y comenzaron a platicar mientras comían.

– ¿Qué piensas cuando lo hacemos?... – preguntó Kai, esto confundió un poco a Yuriy, pero decidió contestar a la pregunta.

– depende... ¿Estoy arriba, o abajo?... – contestó de forma burlona mientras se metía botanas a la boca.

– hn, arriba – dijo Hiwatari algo pensativo.

– bien, entonces pienso algo como "ohh si… ¡Grita!..."– estaba siendo sincero, era lo que pensaba.

– ¿Y abajo?... – preguntó aun más curioso el joven ruso–japonés.

– pues seria "Ohh Dios, Ohh Dios, Ohh Dios" – Y ambos comenzaron a reír…

– ¿Y tu?... – él pelirrojo ya había sido sincero, ahora le tocaba al peliazul.

– no me dejas pensar con tus gritos – dijo Kai volviendo a la seriedad.

– ¿Grito tanto?... – cuestionó Tala mientras abría una de las latas de refresco y le daba un sorbo.

– hmmf y comes mucho – dijo haciendo un ademán con las manos para señalar las botanas que comía el ruso, así como la lata de refresco que tenía en la mano.

– que esperabas, en Rusia no podía comer esto – continuó comiendo frituras.

– ¿No piensas en… Bryan?... –

– ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?..., No – pero la pregunta lo hizo reaccionar, colocó la lata en el buró que estaba a un lado de la cama y dirigió una mirada acusadora a Kai – ¿Piensas en Rei cuando ESTAS HACIENDOLO **CONMIGO**?... – preguntó medio molesto, medio curioso… A nadie le agrada que piensen en alguien más cuando están contigo.

Kai se quedó callado, y pensando.

– hmmf como sea – volvió a decir el pelirrojo, volteando hacia la televisión, se recostó sobre la cama negándose a hablar de nuevo, pero comiendo más frituras.

– no cuando estoy haciéndolo contigo…… pero si cuando estoy solo – confesó, era la verdad, no es fácil olvidar tu primer amor. Suspiró.

El comentario hizo que Tala obviamente se calmara, se sentía bien al saber que Kai olvidaba completamente al gatito cuando estaba con él – _"Por eso siempre voy a estar contigo Kai" _– se prometió, al parecer estaba cayendo por el peliazul sin darse cuenta. Se levantó caminó hacia la televisión la apagó, cerró la puerta y regresó a sentarse a un lado de Kai.

Kai tomó las cosas que se encontraban en la cama y las bajó de esta, poniéndolas en el suelo, se volteó a darle la cara al pelirrojo.

– ¿Quieres hablar de Rei?... – preguntó Tala, entendía el dolor por el cuál había pasado Kai cuando Rei terminó con él, y sabía que lo único que tranquilizaba al fénix era hablarlo con alguien, y así sacar ese sufrimiento. Pero Kai siempre que hablaba de Rei, sacaba a Bryan a la conversación, siempre intentaba comparar a las dos ex – parejas y eso incomodaba un poco al lobo.

– hmmf, no – respondió Kai, se quedó pensando un rato – si – dijo después.

– bien, pero pásame las frituras – dijo señalando el lugar donde Kai las había acomodado, lo que quería era que el peliazul se relajara un poco, ya que el sólo hecho de mencionar al chino lo ponía de malas.

Kai lo ignoró.

– ¿Qué es lo que más te gustaba de Bryan?... – preguntó el fénix.

– contigo son muchos interrogatorios………hn, sus ojos lavanda – dijo después de pensarlo un poco, le gustaban, le encantaban los ojos lavanda de Bryan, eran simplemente hermosos, y combinaban perfectamente con su cabello – y a ti... ¿Qué es lo que más te gustaba de Rei?... – se sentía un poco triste, por más que lo intentara no lograba que Kai olvidara al Neko, siempre lo recordaba.

Silencio……

– me gustaba su manera de ser, era tierno e inocente, pensé que era incapaz de hacer daño alguno – dijo después de un muy largo silencio.

– ya viste que si, te dañó mucho…………..– suspiro – ……..y ¿Qué es lo que no te gustaba de Rei?... – preguntó curioso.

– su cabello –

– ¿Su cabello?... si es lo único bueno que tiene – dijo en tono burlón. Lo único aceptable de Rei era ese hermoso cabello negro largo, y sus ojos dorados, según Tala.

– Pues verás – dijo algo pensativo – No era tan agradable. Se veía hermoso, pero... a salir de bañarnos, lo tenía que cepillar, a veces era divertido y muy excitante, pero otras era una pérdida de tiempo –.

– ¿Entonces no quieres que me deje crecer el cabello?... – preguntó desbordando sensualidad un muy provocativo pelirrojo.

– No te quieras parecer a él, eres mucho mejor – dijo algo molesto Kai por el comentario.

– Eso ya lo sé, no era para parecerme a él – Tampoco le había agradado el comentario de Kai. POR SUPUESTO que era mejor que el gato, mucho mejor, y más guapo.

– Bien, te toca –

– de acuerdo, déjame pensar… lo que no me gustaba de Bryan…… – pausa – era posesivo, mandón, controlador, obstinado – hizo otra pausa, y comenzó a reír – ahora que lo pienso, era como tu –

– hmmf –

– No es cierto Kai, lo que me molestaba era que no le gustaba **jugar**, solamente quería coger, su única meta era meter a su 'amigo' donde pudiera, solo sexo, no se preocupaba en hacerme el amor ni nada parecido – dijo aún burlándose del rostro que Kai había puesto minutos antes.

– sabes Kai… deberías olvidarlos a ambos, no entiendo porque siempre quieres hablar de ellos, mejor duerme y nos vemos mañana – le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse a su habitación. No estaba molesto, pero…… bueno, todo era Rei Rei Rei – _"Maldito gato"_ –

Kai entendió la actitud de su amigo, sabía que hacía mal en mencionar al chino y al otro ruso a cada rato, pero quería saber como había sido la relación de Bryan con Tala, quería saber que era lo que Tala quería, y que era lo que le gustaba.

– _"¿Está molesto?... ¿Celoso?... o ¿Por qué reacciono así?... tal ves sea el momento de decirle lo que... siento"_ – pensó el fénix mientras observaba a Tala caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

– ¡Yuriy!... – llamó la atención del pelirrojo, quien volteó para ver que era lo que Kai necesitaba, lo vio levantarse también de la cama y caminar hacia él.

Kai pasó de largo a Tala y se colocó entre él y la puerta de salida, el pelirrojo se extrañó mucho _–"¿Qué le pasa?..."_ – pensó mientras veía como Kai apagaba la luz de la habitación. Después Kai se acercó a él.

– Así que te gusta jugar, ehh… – susurró seductoramente en su odio. Sentir su aliento caliente chocar contra su piel, instantáneamente manda deliciosas corrientes eléctricas.

Kai no le dio tiempo de responder, se lanzó sobre él, de una forma perfectamente agresiva, rodeó su espalda con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, mientras ambas bocas se tocaban, se sentían, se probaban.

Kai sabia como excitarlo, sabía como mover sus manos sobre su cuerpo, como besarlo para hacerlo suspirar. Estar con él era perderse en un mar de placer.

Pero sin que se diera cuenta Kai lo había guiado a la cama, había caminado hacia atrás, guiado por esos brazos fuertes. Era impresionante como siendo mas pequeño en estatura Kai podía moverlo con facilidad.

El beso no se había roto, era embriagante, ambos estaban extasiados en un mar de placer absoluto, era increíble como con tan sólo un beso ambos se hayan perdido completamente, pero no era un beso cualquiera, eran dos bocas expertas bailando al mismo ritmo. Pero no era cualquier danza, era una competencia; una competencia por ver quien lograba probar más del otro, y el que lo hiciera ganaba.

Poco a poco, Tala comenzaba a tomar el control de dicha batalla, estaba dando todo de si en ese delicioso contacto, todos sus sentidos se concentraban en sentir las manos de Kai sobre su cuerpo, y la boca de Kai dentro de la suya.

Ese fue su error.

No había duda que Kai no perdía, ya que mientras distraía a Yuriy con un beso lo recostaba en la cama, recargando su cabeza con mucho cuidado sobre la almohada, mientras se recostaba en él, piernas entrelazadas, pechos en contra, miembros levemente rozándose.

Soltó su esbelta cintura para tomar las manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas.

Así continuaron, con sus lenguas acariciándose, jadeaban, el beso era tan profundo que el aire faltaba, pero aún querían ganar esa batalla, la cuál no se iba a detener hasta ver quien podía más.

Lentamente Kai con las manos de Tala entre las suyas las colocó arriba de la cabeza del pelirrojo.

No se declaró ningún ganador, pero el beso fue roto por Kai, necesitaba respirar un poco, y sabia que su 'compañero' también.

Se miraban directamente a la cara, ambos con la boca entreabierta, tomando la mayor cantidad de aire posible, jadeaban, respiraban aceleradamente, ambos rostros sonrojados por la rápida circulación de su sangre.

No queriendo perder más tiempo Kai se frotó contra Tala, creando una deliciosa fricción con sus miembros, el pelirrojo no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y soltar el primer gemido de la noche. Mientras que Kai suspiro de manera escandalosa, sin llegar a gemir, cerrando los ojos y colocando su cabeza en el cuello de Yuriy.

Se siguió frotando contra su amante, con cada roce el pelirrojo lanzaba más y mas la cabeza hacia atrás, en cierta manera era un placer algo inocente, y eso era lo que estaba matando a ambos.

Kai levanta aún mas las manos del pelirrojo dejándolas muy cerca de los barrotes de la cabecera.

– ..Kai… de–ja………de…..ju–gar – dijo el pelirrojo, el juego tenia que ir mas allá, sino moriría.

– ¿Seguro?... Pensé que te gustaban los juegos… – preguntó Kai en un susurro, él no se encontraba tan perdido como Tala en placer, para él apenas era el principio.

–…– no podía responder, su mente casi no podía pensar, solo sentía. Sus ojos cerrados cada vez eran apretados más y más, tenía que hacer a Kai suyo en ese momento, y nadie ni nada se lo iban a impedir.

–––CLICK–––

Bueno quizás si había algo que lo iba a impedir.

Yuriy desconcertado abrió rápidamente los ojos…

–¡Que demonios!... – dijo bastante impresionado, sus manos habían sido inmovilizadas con dos esposas, una en cada mano, amarrándolo a los barrotes de la cabecera.

– ¿Kai?... – preguntó, mientras sentía como el mencionado se levantaba, dejándolo acostado sólo en la cama.

– Apenas empieza el juego _lobito_ – dijo Kai antes de sonreír de manera siniestra, el pelirrojo pudo ver que Kai sacaba algo de una caja que estaba a un lado de la cama – _"No había visto esa caja"_– pensó desconcertado mientras observaba aún más impresionado lo que Kai le mostraba.

Kai tenía un pañuelo de tela negro. Sin palabra alguna Kai se dirigió al indefenso pelirrojo y le vendó los ojos, el otro chico seguía tan impresionado que aún no lograba articular palabra alguna.

– Maldita apuesta – finalmente pudo hablar, su cuerpo se había calmado, su mente podía procesar de nuevo, y recordó 'famosa apuesta'. El peliazul rió complacido, sus carcajadas sombrías y con una sensación de superioridad.

– Tala, Tala, Tala... ¿Que no te había prometido que hoy no iba a cobrar mi premio de la apuesta?... – dijo mientras seguía riendo.

– bien, entonces suéltame – contestó el indefenso pelirrojo.

– no me estoy cobrando la apuesta, pero ya te atrapé, y pienso aprovecharlo – dijo Kai, para después lamer sus labios. La imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos era deliciosa.

Ahí estaba ese lobo seductor, con un ego demasiado alto amarrado a los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama.

– Kai suéltame –

– shhhh, sin te portas bien te suelto……..…..mañana – dijo Kai mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

No podía ver, pero podía sentir esa mirada sobre su cuerpo,

El pelirrojo sintió como se volvían a recostar sobre de él, y una deliciosa boca atrapando la suya, en otro beso, pero uno lento, tierno…..algo que no parecía salir del loco y apasionado de Kai.

Pero si era Kai... ¡Quien más se atrevería a amarrarlo a la cama!...

Lentamente el tierno beso se fue rompiendo y sentía como el peliazul deslizaba esa deliciosa boca a su cuello. Quizás el juego si sería divertido después de todo. Las sensaciones aumentaron, cuando sintió esas manos expertas recorrer su torso sobre su playera.

Deseaba que Kai le hubiera dado oportunidad para haberse quitado la maldita playera, que en ese momento estorbaba demasiado. Afortunadamente Kai pareció leer su mente y con algo probablemente punzo–cortante hizo mil pedazos dicha camiseta.

No podía ver, sólo podía sentir, lo que aumentaba increíblemente las sensaciones, la boca de Kai probando su piel, sus manos acariciando muy superficialmente su torso, ahora ya descubierto.

Una leve mordida en su cuello lo hizo gemir de manera escandalosa, Kai estaba molestando, y sabía exactamente en que puntos hacerlo.

Para su desgracia volvió a sentir como Kai se levantaba de nuevo y se alejaba de él, parecía que a Kai le gustaba dejarlo jadeando y sólo en la cama.

No quería decir nada, sólo quería que Kai regresara a la cama con él. Lo podía escuchar aún en la habitación, se escuchaba la fricción que hacía con su ropa. Momento _– "¿Se está quitando la ropa?..."_ – Razonó, era lo más probable – Kai ven – dijo, y esas palabras salieron como una sutil suplica para terminar lo que había iniciado.

– ¿Desesperado?... – escuchó que le susurraban en su odio, el bicolor conocía perfectamente lo que esta actividad causaba en el pelirrojo y por eso la utilizaba mucho, el ruso era demasiado sensible en su oído.

Ante tal contacto apretó muy fuerte los ojos, para contener el pequeño escalofrío que amenazaba con salir.

Después sintió como le quitaban los pantalones, se estaba volviendo loco, y sabía que Kai lo estaba disfrutando. Sintió como también desaparecían sus boxers, dejándolo a completa disposición del peliazul.

Era el principio de una larga noche.

El peso de Kai se volvió a hacer presente, lo sentía arriba de nuevo, y después esa boca probando la suya, era otro delicioso beso, lento, apasionado, pero muy lento, sentía la piel de Kai contra la suya, sabía que el bicolor también estaba desnudo, lo podía sentir. El ruso–japonés dejó su boca para seguir probando su cuello, sentía esas leves mordidas, apretaba sus manos y sus ojos, estaba perdido entre tantas sensaciones.

La boca de Kai estuvo lamiendo, mordiendo, besando en cuello, a veces succionaba, probablemente eso dejaría marcas. Después esa boca bajó a su clavícula, donde intentaba morder su hueso, se sentía tan placentero, que no podía dejar de gemir, no le importaba nada, sólo sentir lo que le hacían.

No lo quería aceptar pero se sentía bien estar a disposición de alguien más, sobretodo si ese alguien es el ardiente de Kai Hiwatari.

La lengua de Kai seguía bajando, hasta encontrarse con uno de sus pezones, en sólo pensar lo que Kai iba a hacer lo hacía suspirar de placer, al sentirlo no pudo evitar gritar, agradecía que la mansión estaba vacía, y que estaban a mitad del bosque, así nadie los escucharía.

Kai lamió delicadamente su pezón, mientras que con la otra mano rozaba el otro pezón, segundos después se lo metió a la boca y empezó a succionar, escuchaba los ronroneos del bicolor, causando que se perdiera aún más.

Frustradamente sintió la boca de Kai separarse de su cuerpo.

– Me voy a encargar de que nunca olvides esta noche – dijo mientras hacía rozar su erección contra la del pelirrojo.

– Ahhhhhh – respondió – ¿Qué planeas?... – preguntó el ojiazul.

– ver cuanto puede aguantar el lobito – dijo momentos antes de poner su mano en el miembro del ruso y masturbarlo levemente.

Pero después se volvió a detener.

– Kai, me estás matando – dijo entre jadeos.

– es apenas el inicio – susurró mientras seguía sentado arriba de Tala.

Gritó de placer cuando sintió algo caliente pero agradable esparcirse por su torso, arqueando la espalda, era una sensación que nunca pensó en sentir, después estaba la lengua de Kai limpiando lo que había caído sobre su pecho, lamiendo levemente sus pezones, pero los ignoró y continuó su recorrido con su lengua por el resto de su cuerpo.

Otro grito abandonó su boca, quería saber, quería preguntar que era lo que Kai había derramado por todo su pecho – ¿Quieres probar?... – preguntó Kai.

No podía hablar, así que se limitó a asentir, Kai volvió a lamer su pecho, para después dirigirse a su boca, donde otro beso inició, sin embargo no era igual a los anteriores, Kai dejó caer de su boca el mismo líquido caliente.

– Choco…late – logró decir Tala entre jadeos.

Otro grito de la boca del pelirrojo retumbó por todo el cuarto, ahora la sensación de chocolate caliente no estaba en su torso, sino en su miembro, y después lo que sintió fue la boca de Kai limpiando el chocolate de su miembro, no podía pensar, ya nada era coherente, quería sentirse completamente dentro de la boca del peliazul, sin embargo este no le cumplió tal deseo. Se volvió a separar de él.

– voy a seguir así hasta que supliques que te posea – dijo Kai con la voz demasiado ronca por la excitación, estaba disfrutando demasiado torturar así al pelirrojo.

Sintió más chocolate en su torso, estaba esperando sentir la lengua de Kai de nuevo limpiándolo, pero lo que sintió fue algo frío hacer contraste con el chocolate caliente, delicioso.

De nuevo Kai lo besó, en el beso le pasó una fresa semi–congelada bañada con el chocolate caliente, las temperaturas mezcladas hacían muy erótico dicho acto.

– ¿Quieres otra?... – le preguntó Kai, podía sentir su aliento chocando contra su rostro, sabía que lo tenía enfrente.

– otra – dijo, su voz se escuchaba como un susurro.

Sintió otra fresa chocar contra sus labios, abrió la boca para intentar morderla, pero sólo mordió el aire.

– para que te la de, la tienes que lamer – el peliazul estaba molestando demasiado.

Sin pensarlo saco la lengua y fue cuando sintió la fresa, la recorrió lentamente y con sensualidad, sabía que Kai iba a estar observando de cerca.

– hn, podríamos usar esa lengua tuya – definitivamente Kai sabía que hacer y que decir.

– haz lo que quieras, pero hazlo ¡Ya!... – logró decir, la primera frase que pudo decir completa desde que todo había comenzado.

– esto es lo que quiero... ¿Tu que quieres?... – las palabras del joven de ojos rojos lo estaban volviendo loco... ¿Qué quería?..., quería todo, quería pertenecerle, quería ser suyo.

Jadeó cuando sintió al peliazul abrir sus piernas, justo cuando volvía a poner su mano en su miembro. Yuriy prefería estar arriba, pero estaba disfrutando mucho el saber que no tenía el control de nada. Estaba acostado en la cama de Kai, sobre su espalda, completamente controlado por el poderoso bicolor, muriéndose de placer, completamente expuesto, y vulnerable. Había olvidado todo lo demás, solo importaba Kai.

– ¿Qué quieres?... – volvió a preguntar el peliazul al no recibir respuesta, seguía acariciando el miembro de Tala.

– a ti – respondió.

– ¿A mi que?... –

– adentro, por favor…… Kai tómame –

Tenía que ser un sueño para Kai, el orgulloso Ivanov amarrado, jadeando, a su completa disposición y suplicando por ser tomado, casi se viene ahí mismo sólo de escucharlo.

Lo sintió, un dedo que entraba en su ser, se deslizaba con facilidad debido al lubricante, pero no era suficiente, quería a Kai, y lo necesitaba ¡YA!...

– ya…. sólo hazlo…… por… por favor – su misma voz se escuchaba tan extraña, pero ya no podía aguantar mas, quería sentirlo dentro de él.

Kai decidió hacerle caso, llenó su miembro de lubricante y se acomodó en la entrada del otro chico, entró lentamente. Veía al pelirrojo con la boca abierta, en un grito silencioso, se retorcía de placer, con sólo verlo sus sentidos de perdían, pero al sentirlo alrededor de su hombría, sentir esa calidez, esa presión lo hizo gritar.

Tala gritó también, no podía hacer otra cosa. Eso era lo que quería, lo ansiaba demasiado, y sentir que tocaban ese punto dentro de él mandaba deliciosas sensaciones eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. También estaba la mano del fénix entre ambos cuerpos, moviendo su miembro con el mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, y esa lengua acariciando su cuello. Gritaba, jadeaba, lanzaba quejidos y gemidos.

– ohh dios…. Kai……..más rápido………………………..más fuerte –

Hasta que sintió una mano sobre su boca, Kai no detiene sus embestidas, no puede, pero le susurra difícilmente algo al oído.

– no voy a aguantar más de unos segundos si sigues lanzando esos deliciosos sonidos –

El placer aumentaba aún mas al sentirse tan sumiso al peliazul.

– no me importa…… estoy… tan… cerca – enfatizó Yuriy.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de esa deliciosa boca la vista del fénix se nubló y apretó fuertemente los ojos, él también estaba muy cerca.

– Kai….voy a… – pero no terminó su frase porque Kai lo interrumpió.

– hazlo – y con eso Tala llegó a un muy fuerte y delicioso orgasmo, su esencia se esparció por todo el pecho del peliazul y el suyo mientras gritaba el nombre del fénix, así estuvo hasta que perdió toda capacidad vocal, reduciéndose a sólo poder emitir sílabas inteligibles.

Lo que sea que haya gritado, probó que Kai no había estado mintiendo al decir que no aguantaría si seguía gritando pues en ese mismo momento sintió el calido ser de Kai esparcirse en sus adentros, haciendo el mismo tipo de sonidos intensificando aún más el clímax del lobo.

Después de varios minutos Kai logró recuperarse, se había dejado caer cobre el otro chico y le había costado mucho trabajo levantarse, cuando lo logró le quitó la venda de los ojos al ojiazul, quien aun no podía moverse, tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta buscando desesperadamente llenar sus pulmones de aire.

Kai los limpió un poco con su playera y colocó la sabana sobre ambos, se recostó a un lado de Tala y se quedó observándolo, era hermoso, guapo, inteligente, confiable _–"Me podía enamorar fácilmente de él, de hecho creo que ya lo estoy "_– pensaba. Con ese pensamiento se acercó a su mejilla, le dio un tierno beso, se recostó en su pecho.

Si, se podía enamorar de su amigo de la infancia, ya estaba superando el abandono de Rei, su corazón se estaba curando, y se sentía listo para volver a amar, y todo gracias al ojiazul, quien había estado a su lado desde que era niño, él nunca lo traicionó como lo hizo Rei, sabía que nunca lo abandonaría, y sabía que Tala sentía lo mismo por él, incluso pensaba que ellos habían dejado de tener solo sexo mucho tiempo atrás y lo que ahora hacían era el amor.

– _"Mañana…… te voy a pedir…..que seas mi novio"_ – sonrió, le agradaba esa idea, pero eso sería después de tenerlo **todo** el día amarrado y quizás torturarlo un poco más.

Con esos agradables pensamientos se quedó dormido en ese torso con su mano alrededor de la cintura de Yuriy.

Tenía poco tiempo que el sol había salido, ninguno de los dos tenía planeado levantarse temprano, querían dormir lo mayor posible, ya que la noche anterior había sido un tanto agitada. Pero para su mala suerte el timbre de la mansión sonó despertándolos a ambos.

– hn, a quien demonio se le ocurre tocar en una mansión a mitad del bosque – gruñó Kai.

– a alguien sin cerebro, deberían saber que si hay una mansión a mitad del bosque es porque a los dueños no les gustan las visitas…… por cierto…. ¿Me puedes desamarrar ahora?... – respondió y preguntó el otro ruso.

– je, no, así te ves bien – contestó burlonamente pasando su dedo por el torso del otro joven.

– ¡Que gracioso!... – dijo con sarcasmo Tala.

El timbre siguió sonando.

– ¿No piensas ir a ver quien es?...…. – preguntó el lobo después de desesperarse del maldito sonido del timbre... ¡Era muy insistente!... – si no quieres ir, yo voy, solo desamárrame – se estaba desesperando de seguir atado a la cama.

– no voy a ir a ver quien es, y tu tampoco, que se larguen – Kai también se estaba desesperando del insistente timbre.

Parecía que quien fuera que había tocado el timbre los había escuchado, pues ya no volvió a sonar mas. Sin embargo, ambos rusos escucharon ruidos dentro de la mansión.

– hmmf... ¿Cómo se atreven?... – Kai era bastante listo para entender que quien había estado tocando ahora estaba dentro de la mansión – _"Tengo que ir a revisar" _– pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama, se ponía sus boxers y sus pantalones.

– ¿Kai?... – los dos rusos escucharon que alguien desde el piso de abajo había llamado a Kai. Los dos se paralizaron al reconocer la voz.

_– "No puede ser…." _– fue lo primero que pensó Kai – ¿Rei?... – susurró... ¿Rei en su casa?..., si él vivía ahí para que Rei jamás lo encontrara, y ahora estaba abajo, llamándolo…..imposible y justo cuando lo estaba superando y planeaba iniciar una nueva relación con alguien más.

– Sabemos que están ahí, bajen AHORA – se escuchó otra voz gritando desde los pisos de abajo….

– y ese es Bryan – explicó el pelirrojo………. _–"Perfecto, van a estropear todo" _– pensó.

Kai caminó hacia la salida de la habitación, pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta volteó a ver a su futuro novio, sacó algo de la bolsa del pantalón y lo levanto, dejando a Tala ver lo que era…

LAS LLAVES DE LAS ESPOSAS

– Dámelas – gritó apenas reconoció lo que eran. Kai sonrió se dio la vuelta y desapareció, dejándolo amarrado aún a la cama, desnudo y solo cubierto por la delgada sabana.

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П ****Continuará…** **П **Noches **П **Noches **П**

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn**


	2. Mio

**Noches **

_Advertencia – Yaoi (relación chico–chico) Lime. Aproximadamente calcúlenles unos 19 años. _

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П**

**Capitulo 2 – Mío **

– y ese es Bryan – explicó el pelirrojo………. _–"Perfecto, van a estropear todo" _– pensó.

Kai caminó hacia la salida de la habitación, pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta volteó a ver a su futuro novio, sacó algo de la bolsa del pantalón y lo levanto, dejando a Tala ver lo que era…

LAS LLAVES DE LAS ESPOSAS

– Dámelas – gritó apenas reconoció lo que eran. Kai sonrió se dio la vuelta y desapareció, dejándolo amarrado aún a la cama, desnudo y solo cubierto por la delgada sabana.

Kai caminó por el pasillo para llegar a las escaleras para bajar al primer piso de la mansión, las habitaciones estaban en el tercer piso. Cuando iba por el segundo se encontró con una silueta de frente.

– ¿Cuántos malditos pisos tiene tu 'casita'?... – preguntó sarcásticamente la silueta.

– hn, cuatro. ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?... – Kai preguntó a la silueta.

– tu gatito te estaba buscando y le dije donde vivías – dijo Bryan con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– la idea era que él no se enterara de donde vivía – lo regañó.

Claro que Bryan sabía esto, lo había hecho a propósito. Llevar al gato para hacer a un lado Kai y tener a **su** Tala de nuevo.

– ohh, lo siento – dijo fingiendo inocencia el pelimorado – y ¿Dónde está Ivanov?... – preguntó, quería verlo, y al encontrarse a Kai sólo en pantalones lo hizo preocuparse un poco.

Kai también sonrió maliciosamente – por el momento está **indispuesto** – dijo y después su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Claro que estaba indispuesto. ¡Seguía amarrado!...

– voy a buscarlo, abajo te espera tu gato – dijo caminando a un lado de él, para subir al siguiente piso, de donde vio a Ka bajar.

– ¡Oye!... – gritó Kai cuando Bryan siguió subiendo las escaleras. Bryan detuvo sus pasos y volteó.

– necesitarás esto – dijo Kai antes de lanzarle a Bryan unas llaves.

– ¿Para qué?... – preguntó Bryan curioso cuando atrapaba las pequeñas llaves.

Kai sonrió de nuevo – ya verás – dijo antes de bajar las escaleras para buscar a Rei.

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П**

– _"Como se le ocurre dejarme así……. Ya me duelen las manos"_– pensaba Tala, que seguía amarrado a la cama – _"A que habrán venido esos dos………. ¿Qué estará pasando?... Me estoy desesperando….."_ – se movió bruscamente intentando soltarse de su amarre, si hubiera sido con una cuerda ya estaría libre, pero Kai había escogido esposas – _"¡Está loco!..."_ – pensaba, dejó de forcejear. Si no se podía liberar intentaría volver a dormir. Cerró sus ojos y se relajó, probablemente Kai iba a correrlos y regresaría muy pronto.

– pellízquenme que estoy soñando – escuchó que alguien hablaba desde la entrada del cuarto.

Rápidamente abrió los ojos, y lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho…... BRYAN…

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?... – dijo Bryan mientras entraba al cuarto con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y jugando con las llaves de las esposas en las manos.

– solo abre estas cosas – le dijo al ver las llaves.

– ¿Por qué?...…… ¿Estás desnudo bajo esa sabana?... – estaba parado a un lado de la cama, acariciaba la sabana, quería jalarla y ver a ese llamativo pelirrojo de cuerpo entero…… desnudo.

– no te atrevas y abre estas cosas – se estaba preocupando, no era buena idea tener al pervertido de Bryan tan cerca.

– ¿Porqué?... Si así te ves bien – dijo divertido al ver la desesperación del lobo al no poderse liberar por si mismo.

– hmmf, OTRO – era la segunda vez que le hacían ese comentario en menos de 5 minutos, definitivamente Bryan y Kai eran muy parecidos.

– hn que genio – dijo molesto el pelimorado – ¿acaso pasaste una mala noche?... – preguntó sarcásticamente, sabiendo que había sido todo lo contrario. El desorden de la habitación gritaba SEXO, el chocolate y las sabanas tiradas por todos lados gritaban MUCHO, y las esposas así como el pelirrojo amarrado, y una playera rota en el piso gritaba SALVAJE. Definitivamente habían pasado una gran noche esos dos.

– Bryan, abre estas malditas cosas ahora mismo – ordenó _–"En que demonios pensó Kai al darle a Bryan las llaves"_ – pensó exasperado.

El halcón se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo y colocó su mano sobre el torso de este, acariciando levemente sobre la sabana, acercó su rostro al del ojiazul.

– ¿No me vas a dar mi beso de bienvenida?... – susurró, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra el de su ex – amante

– ABRE LAS ESPOSAS – fue la amenazante respuesta que recibió, pero no se iba a rendir ahí, empezó a deslizar su mano hacia abajo, dirigiéndose a la parte media del chico – BRYAN ABRELAS – gritó finalmente, pateando como pudo al halcón, con mucho cuidado de no destaparse él sólo.

– está bien, está bien – dijo el de ojos lavanda antes de abrir las esposas que detenían la mano izquierda del chico. Tala teniendo una mano libre, arrancó de las manos de Bryan las llaves de manera brusca y él mismo abrió las otras esposas, dejando ambas esposas aun pegadas a la cabecera de la cama.

– ¿A que viniste?... – preguntó retadoramente el pelirrojo.

– el Neko fue a Rusia a buscar a su koibito, nos preguntó si sabíamos donde estaba cuando se dio cuenta que él no estaba en Rusia, le dije que yo sabía donde vivía Kai, y lo traje – explicó calmadamente.

– hn vienes porque el Neko te lo pidió, y cuando **YO** te lo pedí me mandaste al diablo ¿No?... – Atacó ácidamente a su ex – amante

– ¿Celoso?... – preguntó cínicamente Bryan

– ¿De ti?... Si como no – respondió, enredándose en la sabana para cubrirse y poder levantarse de la cama y buscar sus boxers y su pantalón.

Cuando los encontró, entró al baño, y segundos después salió de este. Semi–vestido se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación donde Bryan estaba parado.

Bryan se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso al primer piso, seguido por Tala.

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П**

– Kai, te estuve buscando por todos lados – dijo Rei, sintiéndose demasiado feliz de haber encontrado a su koibito después de haberlo buscado casi por todo el globo, nunca de imaginó encontrárselo en Japón, y menos aun a mitad del bosque, y en casa nueva.

– ¿Para?... – preguntó fríamente el dueño de Dranzer, no estaba nada contento con tener a ese sujeto que lo abandonó varios meses atrás.

Kai tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala. No le dijo a Rei que se podía sentar, así que el chino permaneció donde había estado parado desde antes que kai llegara, detrás de uno de los sillones.

La frialdad de Kai hizo al Neko retroceder un poco, sabía que iba a tener que lidiar con un **enojado** Kai, pero no uno **frío**, parecía como si a su peliazul le fuera indiferente su presencia, en eso estaba pensando cuando…

Se escuchan pasos por las escaleras, voltean y ven dos cuerpos aparecer, Bryan en todo su esplendor, y tras él un pelirrojo con sólo un pantalón al igual que Kai. Rei al ver esto sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su corazón – _"Tal vez Kai ya me olvidó "_– pensó, pues era obvio lo que había pasado en esa mansión la noche anterior al estar esos dos solos y despertar con tan poca ropa.

– Buenos Días Rei – dijo educadamente el pelirrojo cuando vio al Neko parado en la sala.

– hola – respondió con sencillez, se sentía muy triste en ese momento y algo rencoroso hacía Tala, pero sabía que era su culpa.

– hn. ¿A mi no me saludas?... – preguntó Kai con otra sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

– hola – dijo casualmente siguiendo el juego de Kai.

– que gracioso Kai – dijo sarcásticamente Bryan – como si no hubieran dormido juntos – dijo mientras entraba a la sala y se sentaba en el sillón que se encontraba frente a Kai.

Tala seguía parado al final de las escaleras recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados. Miraba de reojo al Neko, nadie notó esto.

– lo hubieras dejado donde lo tenía – dijo Kai obviamente refiriéndose al ojiazul.

– estuve tentado a hacerlo, pero me llegaron otras cosas a la mente – replicó siniestramente el de ojos lavanda.

– ¿Me ibas a dejar ahí?... – preguntó el pelirrojo levantando una ceja.

– Te veías bien ahí – dijo Kai. Yuriy y el peliazul cruzaron miradas, lo que hizo a ambos estremecerse, pero no lo hicieron notar. Ambos sonrieron.

Tala caminó hacia la sala, pero se siguió de largo y entró a la cocina. Cuando ya no se veía a la vista Rei empezó con su interrogatorio.

– Kai. ¿Viven los dos juntos?... – preguntó.

– hmmf – respondió Kai, traducción 'si'.

– ¿Duermen juntos?... – preguntó, sentía un vacío en el estomago.

– hmmf – dijo de nuevo Kai, traducción 'SI'.

Bryan al escuchar las preguntas estúpidas de Rei y las respuestas molestas de Kai no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada.

Kai sólo levantó una ceja, cuestionando mudamente la reacción de Bryan.

– nada, sólo…me di cuenta de algo – respondió Bryan a la pregunta muda del ruso–japonés – _"Ahora entiendo porque Kai me dio las llaves de las esposas de Tala, estaba presumiéndome y mostrándome quien es el que ahora disfruta de su cuerpo, je, eso significa que no son pareja……me lo mostró como trofeo"_– concluía Bryan, sabiendo que con eso, podía hacer sus movimientos y sus intentos por recuperar a su chico, ya que no había nada formal que lo unía a Hiwatari, lo que no sabía es que parte de eso era cierto, y parte no lo era…le faltaba lo más importante, la parte donde Kai amaba a Tala y viceversa.

Era una sala sencilla con 4 sillones de tamaño considerable, en medio de todo había una pequeña mesa de cristal, la habitación era de muy buen gusto.

Kai estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, Bryan en el sillón de enfrente, mientras que Rei estaba recargado detrás de un tercer sillón.

Tala salió de la cocina con una lata en sus manos, de la cuál escurrían gotas de agua, debido a lo frío del contenido. Era una lata de cerveza.

Sin voltear a ver a los demás presentes en dicha sala, escogió el único sillón vacío y se sentó en el centro de este. Piernas abiertas, brazo izquierdo apoyado en el respaldo del sillón, y mano derecha sosteniendo su bebida.

Se quedó observándola por unos momentos, mientras una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, cerró los ojos y empinó la lata, para así poder beber de ella.

Era una deliciosa sustancia dorada, cerveza, fría y refrescante, perfecta para combatir el calor tan agobiante de Japón. Siguió tomando sin detenerse hasta tener el contenido a la mitad. Con cada trago, tenía que mover hacia atrás más y más su cabeza, dejando a la vista su delicioso cuello.

Los demás jóvenes no le habían quitado la vista de encima, lo vieron salir de la cocina, con nada más que un pantalón sobre su cuerpo, al igual que Kai.

Observaron como se sentó sin cruzar palabra, cerró esos ojos azules y se bebía la cerveza, no sabían porque, pero no le quitaban la vista de encima.

De pronto una pequeña gota escapo de la boca del pelirrojo, bailó maravillosamente mientras pasaba por su delicado cuello. Llegó a su torso, donde se deslizó seductoramente, abriéndose camino por esa piel de seda.

La luz se reflejaba por donde había pasado la gota, haciendo más llamativo ese torso tan perfecto. Parecía tortura, la gota caía lentamente, haciendo sentir al pelirrojo una deliciosa sensación, ya que la gota estaba fría, y su piel caliente, causando un leve gemido escapar de su boca.

Bryan sentía que la cerveza se burlaba de él, mientras que Kai sólo se lamía los labios, ambos querían correr hacía él y brincarle encima para lamer la gota... después recorrerían con su lengua el mismo caminó que trazó el líquido desde que se escapo de esa llamativa boca. Atrapar esos labios, lamerlos.

Ambos chicos empezaron a sentir su temperatura subir considerablemente y por supuesto envidia de la lata… su respiración aumento y sus ojos destellaban, muchas ideas llegaban a sus mentes, todas incluían al pelirrojo.

Después de un rato, bajo la lata sin abrir los ojos, para hablar por primera vez.

– hace calor. ¿No creen?... – preguntó Tala inocentemente, quien había dejado de tomar de la pequeña lata. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su boca, pero era una sonrisa juguetona.

Los otros rusos iban a contestar con algún otro comentario hentai, pero el ojiazul habló antes – el clima del Japón es mucho mas caliente que Rusia – terminó de decir inocentemente, alborotando aún mas a los otros chicos, con tal demostración de inocencia.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y lanzó la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo, dejando ver perfectamente su cuello de lado derecho, donde volvió a acercar la dichosa lata.

La colocó contra la piel de su cuello, le encantó volver a sentir la sensación de la lata fría contra su piel caliente, así que no pudo evitar suspirar.

Los otros tres jóvenes tenían la boca abierta, cada vez el espectáculo se volvía mejor, definitivamente esa lata se iba a ir a un altar especial… _–"Siempre voy a tener cerveza de lata"_– pensó Kai mientras se mordía los labios.

Movía lentamente la lata por su cuello, ronroneaba por el contacto, era tan refrescante que nada más le importaba. Después de un rato, su cuello estaba fresco, así que decidió refrescar también su torso.

La lata no se quedó en el cuello del ojiazul, minutos después se encontraba recorriendo el torso del joven. Después de haber vivido en Rusia, era obvio que no aguantara mucho el clima de Japón…. _–"Pero eso es DEMASIADO"_– pensó Rei, mientras tampoco parpadeaba.

Pasó la afortunada lata lentamente a través de todo su torso, sus ojos seguían cerrados, aumentando las sensaciones, haciendo babear más a los otros rusos.

Pero después hizo algo aún mejor, detuvo la lata fría unos momentos en su pezón izquierdo, dando tiempo a que este quedara erecto, mientras lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás lo más posible y entreabrió su boca, disfrutando del frió que proveía la pequeña lata.

Bryan y Kai, ya no podían ni pensar, era demasiado lo que sentían en ese momento, ambos querían brincarle y morder ese delicioso pezón que los estaba llamando, pero tenían que controlarse, Rei estaba ahí… Sería una falta de respeto para él…

Con la misma sensualidad, y los mismos movimientos lentos y llamativos Yuriy repitió la operación con su pezón derecho, Nadie se imaginaba que se podía hacer todo eso con una cochina lata de cerveza…

Cuando ya no se sentía tan fría la lata, decidió que lo mejor sería terminársela, volvió a tomar de ella hasta quedar vacía, se paró y volvió a caminar de manera muy sensual hacia la cocina, donde se perdió detrás de la puerta.

– Veo que no ha cambiado – dijo Bryan cerrando los ojos, el espectáculo lo había dejado demasiado… excitado.

– En lo absoluto, le gusta jugar – respondió Kai, mientras cruzaba sus brazos, estaba en la misma situación que Bryan.

– LO HIZO A PROPOSITO – gritó Rei muy molesto al ver como su queridísimo Kai había sido muy muy MUY afectado.

– Obviamente – contestó Bryan, intentaba guardar la calma, y sonar frió, en lo que se concentraba en calmar su cuerpo y su deseo.

Kai sonrió lujuriosamente – Con permiso – dijo antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina, el deseo fue más fuerte que su autocontrol, así que decidió descaradamente ir a saciar ese deseo.

Kai también se perdió atrás de la puerta.

El pelirrojo estaba viendo por la ventana el hermoso bosque de afuera, suspiró, con Bryan y Rei en esa casa las cosas se iban a complicar mucho para todos.

Cuando volteó vio a Kai caminar hacia él mostrando orgullosamente su erección. Sin avisar Hiwatari se lanzó sobre Ivanov para besarlo, directamente tomó uno de sus pezones ya erectos con sus dedos para apretarlos levemente…

– AHHHHH KAI – gritó apasionadamente rompiendo el beso, su cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible, y el contacto fue muy directo, haciendo que las corrientes eléctricas fueran demasiado intensas.

Tala no se iba a dejar dominar esta vez, así que giró con Kai para acorralarlo contra el lavaplatos y siguió con el beso.

Rodeó con sus fuertes brazos la bien formada cintura del fénix, para después levantarlo un poco y sentarlo junto al lavaplatos.

Sus brazos seguían alrededor del peliazul y lo jalaba hacia si, para poder frotarse con el, creando una deliciosa fricción entre los dos, causando suspiros que se ahogaban en la boca del contrario. Aumentando increíblemente la excitación de ambos.

Debido a la vuelta que dio para acorralar a Kai, Tala se encontraba dándole la espalda a la puerta de la cocina. Absolutamente perdido en esas deliciosas sensaciones, y el solo pensar que el Neko se encontraba justo fuera de la cocina, y él tenía a Kai en sus brazos lo hacía perderse más en ese beso.

Beso que ya no podía ser más profundo y apasionado…….. Se besaban salvajemente, mientras que sus manos buscaban recorrer lo mayor posible del cuerpo de su contrario, así siguió hasta que las manos del pelirrojo se encontraron con los glúteos del peliazul, los apretó, jalándolo mas en contra de él mismo, haciendo contacto completo con sus miembros. Esto causó un fuerte gemido por parte del pequeño Kai.

Gemido que rompió el beso por muy pocos **segundos**; gemido que retumbó en las paredes de la cocina; gemido que probablemente habían escuchado todos los que se encontraran en la mansión.

Mientras tanto en la sala… 

Un gemido se escuchó salir de la cocina, sonido que inmediatamente reconoció Rei.

– Kai – susurró muy débilmente, estaba perdiendo a Kai en sus propias narices.

– hmmf – dijo Bryan mientras también se paraba de su lugar para caminar hacia la cocina _–"Ese par no me va a dejar fuera del juego"_– pensó mientras también desaparecía por la misma puerta.

– Bryan – dijo Rei, pero este ya no lo escuchó – _"No puede ser…….. Que tiene ese maldito ruso que no tenga yo……" _– pensó refiriéndose a Tala

Muy molesto decidió recorrer la pequeña mansión para conocerla, ya que era relativamente nueva. El definitivamente no quería saber ni participar en lo de la cocina – _"No en la cocina……….. Ya no voy a poder entrar ahí…..ni cocinar nada…... Después de **eso**…" _– pensaba resignadamente.

De regreso a la cocina… 

Ambos chicos estaban muy metidos en su tarea, ahogándose en un beso infinito. Peliazul recorriendo con sus manos el pecho del otro. Pelirrojo sobando los bien formados glúteos de su contraparte, hasta que empezó a sentir como lo abrazaban por atrás. Bryan había llegado….

Kuznetzov empezó lamiendo el hombro izquierdo de su pelirrojo, formando un ardiente camino de saliva desde el hombro hasta el cuello de este, donde con sensuales movimientos succionaba, lamía y mordía, probando lo que había extrañado por tanto meses, la razón por la cuál había traído al Neko, iba a recuperar lo que desde un principio era suyo.

Y es que el problema era que una vez que probabas a Yuriy te hacías adicto, era tan perfecto, tan diabólicamente provocador, tan delicadamente delicioso.

Se lo iba a quitar a Kai como fuera, aunque para lograrlo tuviera que compartirlo un poco más, pero cuando lo reclamara y se lo llevara de nuevo a Rusia, no dejaría que nadie más lo tocara. Era suyo y de nadie más.

Mordía y succionaba, planeaba hacerle su ya reconocida marca, en ese delicado cuello, para recordarle a todos que él estuvo con el ojiazul, mientras intentaba pegarse lo mayor posible a ese delicioso trasero que tenía Tala y poder sentirlo con la parte más despierta de su cuerpo. Excitándose aún más recorriéndolo como fuera posible, su lengua, sus manos, su cuerpo, quería hacer contacto con todo, ronroneando en el oído de Tala, sabiendo que eso lo volvería loco.

Sus manos recorrían ese abdomen que tanto le había faltado, para después jalar el cuerpo de su antiguo amante y poder aumentar el contacto de su erección con él.

Kai por otro lado seguía perdido en la boca del lobo, extasiándose con ese delicioso sabor, mezclado con alcohol, que lo hacía aun más adictivo.

Ambos chicos buscaban frotarse con Tala, quien ya no podía soportar tantas sensaciones, ahora fue su turno de romper el beso que le daba a Kai. Escuchando un leve gruñido de protesta por parte de este, pero ya no podía, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba sentir…sentir esos dos pares de manos tocando cada rincón de su torso. Simplemente era imposible retener más tiempo los gemidos y los gritos que buscaban escapar por su garganta.

Sonidos que enloquecieron a los dos jóvenes que lo acariciaban y tocaban causando mas toques eléctricos recorrer su cuerpo. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás recargándola levemente en el joven de cabello lavanda, aumentando las sensaciones lo mayor posible, respirando entrecortadamente. Se movía buscando mas contacto con los dos cuerpos que lo aprisionaban.

Se pegaba hacía atrás buscando sentirse contra Bryan, y jalaba a Kai para poder frotarse contra él.

Kai después del beso, abrió sus hermosos ojos rojos, viendo a ese excitante lobo siendo recorrido por manos ajenas, con la cabeza hacía atrás, la boca entreabierta dejando escapar esos sonidos que lo enloquecían, como adoraba escuchar a Yuriy gemir y gritar de esa forma tan erótica.

Agachó un poco su cabeza para poder envolver con su húmeda boca otra parte del cuerpo del ojiazul que desde hace minutos gritaba por su atención, sus deliciosos pezones…

Pasó rápidamente su lengua sobre uno de ellos, para succionarlo después con fuerza y deseo, haciendo sonidos con su garganta, ya que no podía gemir al tener su boca ocupada con tan delicioso y llamativo pelirrojo seductor.

Kai continuaba probando el blanco torso del ojiazul cuando las manos de Bryan habían encontrado filtrarse en los pantalones del pelirrojo para poder acariciar y frotar sobre la tela de los boxers el alborotado miembro.

Primero hizo contacto con un solo dedo, recorriendo la erección de su ex – amante con delicadeza, segundos después eran dos dedos recorriéndolo, enloqueciendo de desesperación a Tala, quien quería sentirse en las manos expertas de Bryan.

– BRYAN – gimió irremediablemente, pidiendo de esa forma que el de cabello lavanda dejara de torturarlo y finalmente lo tomara entre sus manos. El halcón entendió la petición y dejó que su palma acariciara descaradamente ese miembro, aun sobre el bóxer, haciendo el contacto más enloquecedor para el pelirrojo.

Las manos de Tala no podían quedarse quietas en los glúteos de Kai, así que trato de internar aún más su mano metiéndola adentro del pantalón del peliazul, y de sus boxers, ahora podía acariciar directamente esa deliciosa piel, que tanto le llamaba, que incluso le quemaba…

Con la misma desesperación que tenía de tocar lo mayor posible del fénix metió su dedo medio en él, acariciando el interior del joven de ojos rojizos, haciéndolo gritar de placer, causando que dejara de lamerlo para pegar su rostro en el otro hombro del lobo, jadeando, buscando darle a su amante el mismo delicioso trato, metiendo sus manos dentro del bóxer del ojiazul, recorriendo de la misma forma que fue acariciado, tomando entre sus manos esos llamativos glúteos. Para después acariciar más y más adentro; Buscando complacerlo de la misma forma que era complacido.

Era tan delicioso el contacto, querían llegar hasta lo más lejos posible, Kai y Bryan tenían acorralado al causante de su excitación, y entre ambos sabían que lo iban a poder dominar fácilmente…

Hasta que sin avisar el pelirrojo removió su dedo del interior de Hiwatari y se separó de ambos, con la respiración acelerada, pero mucho más calmado que los otros dos rusos.

– Me voy a bañar – dijo simplemente mientras salía de la cocina, sonriendo cínicamente, sabiendo perfectamente el estado en el que dejaba a sus compañeros.

Ambos con cara de **"¿COMO?..."** lo vieron alejarse, seguían bastante alterados como para poder pensar racionalmente.

Sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, intentaban calmarse, y mantener la postura, después de todo eran demasiado orgullosos, y los acababan de mandar al **diablo**.

– Se está vengando – dijo Bryan cuando pudo formar palabras.

– hn – respondió Kai, lo que significaba "Si, lo sé" – ¿Qué le hiciste?... – preguntó después a Bryan.

– Le dije que si venía a vivir contigo que terminábamos – contestó Bryan.

– Así que lo amenazaste –

– si, y tu ¿Qué le hiciste?... – ahora preguntó Bryan.

– lo amarré anoche – dijo Kai con una sonrisa recordando la noche anterior.

– cierto – contestó con sencillez Bryan mientras ambos ya calmados se ponían a discutir.

– ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que podías participar?... – preguntó amenazante Kai.

– ¿Quién me dijo que NO podía participar?... – Respondió con otra pregunta Bryan – además te traje a tu novio, así que deja al mío en paz –

– Kon no es mi novio, e Ivanov tampoco tuyo – aclaró el ruso–japonés

– ¿Ahh no?... – dijo con cinismo – mmm, que bueno, porque desde que salí de Rusia con Rei le traigo ganas –

– no voy a caer en tu estúpida trampa Kuznetzov – dijo Kai, sabiendo perfectamente que Bryan había dicho eso para ponerlo celoso con respecto a Rei, empezó a caminar a la salida de la cocina, pero se detuvo y dio media vuelta – aun así, te advierto que no te le acerques – ordenó a Bryan.

– Tienes que escoger a uno Hiwatari – explicó Bryan – claro, si es que no escojo yo primero – dijo divertido de la expresión de estrés en el rostro del fénix.

– hmmf, y que…¿Vas a escoger al primero con el que te puedas acostar?... – preguntó Kai.

– probablemente – respondió Bryan, quien pasó a un lado de Kai y salió de la cocina

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П**

_–"Así que esta es la nueva recamara de Kai"_– pensó el joven Neko mientras entraba a la recamara principal. Paso su vista a través de la recamara, era un verdadero desastre, las sabanas estaban desacomodadas, esparcidas por toda la cama y el piso, en el suelo había ropa tirada, así como una camisa completamente rota – _"No quiero saber que pasó aquí anoche"_– pensó tristemente, ya que el desorden eran las claras huellas de una noche de absoluta pasión…

Había un bote a un lado de la cama con rastros de chocolate derretido, junto a él un bote con algunas fresas.

Lo que más llamó su atención eran el par de esposas que estaban pegadas a los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama.

Aunque no quería saber que había pasado ahí la noche anterior, su curiosidad le ganaba, después de todo era un Neko _–"La curiosidad mató al Neko"_ – pero eso no lo detenía, quería ver que mas juguetes podría tener su ex – novio aparte de las dichosas esposas. Entonces fue cuando la vio, la famosa caja del otro lado de la cama.

Muerto de curiosidad se acercó y la abrió, y sinceramente muchas imágenes muy eróticas pasaron por su mente al ver su contenido.

Había una mordaza, varias sustancias, muy probablemente afrodisíacos, aceites, lubricantes en pequeños frascos – _"¿Condones?..."_– pensó mientras seguía analizando la caja.

Pero tuvo que detenerse ahí al escuchar pasos _–"AY no, alguien se acerca"_– se levantó corriendo, quería salir rápidamente de ahí.

Pero para su sorpresa al abrir la puerta chocó, con quien menos se esperaba….y definitivamente la persona que menos quería ver en esa casa.

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П**

_–"Dos pájaros de un tiro"_ – pensaba el pelirrojo mientras regresaba con una sonrisa de triunfo a la recamara de Kai, a recoger sus cosas.

Cuando iba a entrar chocó, con quien no se esperaba que fuera a estar ahí….

– …yo… estaba….– Rei se puso nervioso no sabia que excusa poner, ya que estaba saliendo del cuarto de su ex – novio, y peor aún chocó con quien se **imaginaba** que era el nuevo novio de Kai….

– yo no pregunté nada – dijo secamente el pelirrojo mientras entraba a la habitación.

Avanzó hacia la cama, tomó las llaves de las esposas, las abrió y se las llevó con él, después recogió del piso su camisa rota, otro objeto que Rei no alcanzó a distinguir, y….

Vio la caja… estaba pensando seriamente en llevársela a su cuarto para analizar lo que Kai había comprado, pero recordó que el Neko seguía en la puerta de la habitación observándolo…

– ¿Sabes lo que hay ahí?... – preguntó señalando la caja.

Rei sólo se sonrojó, había visto algunas cosas, pero no todas, y pensó que lo que había hecho era una falta de respeto al pelirrojo, después de todo Rei siempre ha sido un joven educado.

– hmmf, ya veo – dijo Tala al verlo sonrojarse – _"hn seguramente si vio que hay" _– también quería analizar la famosa cajita, pero si no salía de esa habitación y se encerraba en el baño, iban a llegar Kai y Bryan y entonces ya no se iba a poder escapar de ellos.

Sin decir mas Tala salió de la habitación pasando a un lado del Neko. Se escucharon otros pasos en el pasillo y el pelirrojo se quedó para ver quien era el que se acercaba.

Del fondo del pasillo aparece la silueta de Bryan con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, Yuriy sabía lo que significaba, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, mientras que Bryan salía corriendo atrás de él.

No pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada por la niñería que estaban haciendo, uno corriendo atrás del otro por el pasillo, otro momento _Kodak_ para la joven ex – pareja.

Afortunadamente Tala alcanzó a entrar a su habitación la cuál cerró con llave para que el caliente de Bryan no entrara.

– Ivanov abre la puerta – se escuchaba un molesto Bryan gritando detrás de la puerta mientras la golpeaba.

– No – replicó.

– Yuriy ábrela – amenazó.

– me voy a bañar, deberías hacer lo mismo, sólo que con agua fría Kuznetzov – dijo esto último con burla, ya que sabía perfectamente el porque era solicitado por el pelimorado.

– ¿Qué sucede?... – Preguntó un Neko bastante desorientado, había visto algo que no creyó ver nunca _–"¿Bryan estaba jugando como niño chiquito?..."_ – corriendo atrás de otro joven de porte **serio**……..

– Está jugando con nosotros, pero espera a que lo atrapemos. ¿Verdad Kai?... – dijo volteando a ver al peliazul que se encontraba recargado contra la pared, con otra sonrisa muy parecida a la de Bryan.

– No quisiera estar en sus zapatos – susurró el Neko, para que ninguno lo escuchase mientras hablaba del travieso ojiazul.

Kai no dijo nada y sólo se dirigió a su cuarto para también darse un baño. El problema fue voltear a ver el desorden que había –_"hn creo que no fue buena idea darles el fin de semana libre a los que limpian"– _pensó, pero claro, la idea era mantener al pelirrojo atado a esa cama **TODO** el día, y de nuevo toda la noche, pero eso se estropeó gracias a las visitas inesperadas que recibió – _"Mejor ni hubieran venido"_–.

¿Por qué de todos los meses que había estado viviendo ahí con en el pelirrojo tenían que llegar ese día?... cuando se iba a confesar, cuando le iba a preguntar…parecía que fue planeado….

Pero seguramente podía poner a Rei a limpiar el cuarto, sonrió, claro, si se quiere disculpar va a tener que hacer muchas cosas para ganarse su perdón.

Con esos pensamientos inundándole la mente se metió a bañar.

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П**

– Bryan. ¿Qué pasó en la cocina?... – preguntó inocentemente en Neko, mientras buscaba con Bryan en que habitación se iban a quedar.

– Nada – contestó molesto el ruso, el incidente de la cocina había sido una broma de muy mal gusto, pero de cierta manera sabía que la merecía, se había comportado muy mal con Tala y lo único que logró fue que su koi se fuera de Rusia. Y lo peor es que no pudo evitar que se marchara de Rusia ni con amenazas.

Pero ahora estaba en Japón para recuperarlo, no iba a regresar a Rusia sin **SU** pelirrojo y Hiwatari no se iba a atravesar en su camino. Lo tenía todo planeado, traer al Neko para hacer al peliazul a un lado.

Pudo haber llegado a Japón desde hace varios meses a recuperar a su ojiazul, pero su orgullo no lo dejó, hasta que un maravilloso día, un Neko se había encontrado con ellos para encontrar a Hiwatari. Ya que los únicos que sabían donde se encontraba su nuevo hogar eran los Blitzkreig Boys.

Fue cuando decidió ir a Japón, con la excusa de que llevaba al Neko para que arreglase sus problemas con Kai.

Pero el Neko hablaba demasiado. Era muy curioso, hacía preguntas que no debía hacer, no se comparaba en sensualidad con Tala, y se notaba que si pudiera le atravesaría el pecho al pelirrojo con un cuchillo….

Hecho que obviamente molestaba a Bryan de manera considerable, pero no lo podía culpar, era obvio que Rei estaba celoso de Ivanov.

Tiempo después cada uno encontró una habitación en la cuál quedarse, todas eran diferentes, amplias. Todas tenían baño, algunos baños tenían tina, pero encontraron una habitación que tenía Jacuzzi, obviamente Bryan la escogió sin pensarlo, quería utilizarlo apenas recuperara a su ardiente amante.

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П**

Kai era de las personas que se bañaban rápido, a diferencia de Tala que seguía en la tina.

Salió del baño y se vistió. Recordando de nuevo que los cocineros no estaban pensaba poner a Rei a cocinar algo, ya que él cocinaba deliciosamente.

Pero estaba seguro que no quería volver con Rei, ya que ya no lo amaba, simplemente Rei había sido muy cruel al pedirle tiempo para largarse a China con la maldita gata rosa – _"Cuando menos hubiera tenido los huevos para decirme"_–.

Si, el hecho lo había hecho enojar demasiado…. Y seguramente también se había ido a revolcar con Lee, después de todo el otro gato también estaba enamorado de Rei. Gruñó.

Vestido con su característico pantalón, playera y chaleco azul salió de la habitación, y se dirigió a la sala, probablemente el resto cuando terminen ya sea de bañarse o instalarse en alguna habitación iban a ir al mismo lugar a pedir el desayuno.

Para su desgracia el siguiente en bajar era la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. Después de eso iba a ir a reclamarle a Bryan por haber dicho al gato donde vivía ahora….

– Kai. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?... – preguntó tímido el pelinegro, sabía que si quería arreglar las cosas con Kai este sería el momento.

– hmmf – replicó, los que conocían a Kai sabían que eso era "Si, rápido y desaparece". Y definitivamente Rei lo conocía.

– verás yo…. – sinceramente no sabía por donde empezar – Kai, te he extrañado mucho…… y… – estaba cada vez más nervioso.

– pues no parece – dijo Kai, **casi** gritando.

– no digas eso Kai… verás…yo aún te amo –

– no me digas – respondió Kai con **sarcasmo**, ya no podía creer en las palabras de Rei, las había creído antes, había vivido con él varios años, y cuando creía que era imposible que algo los apartara el chico de ojos dorados le dice que quiere tiempo, le da tiempo. ¿Y que pasa?... … MAO…. ESO PASA…

– por favor, déjame hablar… escúchame… si después ya no quieres saber de mi me iré, y no me volverás a ver – continuaba el chino

– bien – respondió el gran conversador de Hiwatari.

– Te amo, siempre te he amado, eso no ha cambiado nunca… lo que yo quería era ir a arreglar un compromiso que había hecho en China hace mucho… con… Mao… y su familia– sabía que eso no explicaba mucho, quizás lo mejor era decir toda la verdad de una vez.

– lo que pasa es que en mi aldea, es común que te comprometan en matrimonio…con alguien desde que naces y Mao, es mi……. Prometida – terminó de relatar Rei.

Esta si no se la esperaba Kai… Rei estaba comprometido, y ahora él mismo iba a su casa a restregárselo en **SU** cara, no… nunca se lo iba a perdonar…

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П ****Continuará…** **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn**


	3. ¡Huye!

**Noches **

_Advertencia – Yaoi (relación chico–chico) Lime (¿O es Lemon?...). _

_Nota: Espero no recibir muchos tomatazos por este capitulo, yo se que voy a recibir algunos… Pero espero no sean muchos, sino voy a llorar, y es que NADIE (NI YO) se imaginan lo que va a pasar aquí… les juro que las cosas simplemente SE DIERON, no le echemos la culpa a nadie. Y LES VOY A DECIR ALGO, hasta me cayó bien el Neko en este capi jaja, y no le fue tan mal… NO LE FUE NAAAADAAA MAL. _

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П**

**Capitulo 3 – ¡Huye!... **

– Kai. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?... – preguntó tímido el pelinegro, sabía que si quería arreglar las cosas con Kai este sería el momento.

– hmmf – replicó, los que conocían a Kai sabían que eso era "Si, rápido y desaparece". Y definitivamente Rei lo conocía.

– verás yo…. – sinceramente no sabía por donde empezar – Kai, te he extrañado mucho…… y… – estaba cada vez más nervioso.

– pues no parece – dijo Kai, **casi** gritando.

– no digas eso Kai… verás…yo aún te amo –

– no me digas – respondió Kai con **sarcasmo**, ya no podía creer en las palabras de Rei, las había creído antes, había vivido con él varios años, y cuando creía que era imposible que algo los apartara el chico de ojos dorados le dice que quiere tiempo, le da tiempo. ¿Y que pasa?... … MAO…. ESO PASA…

– por favor, déjame hablar… escúchame… si después ya no quieres saber de mi me iré, y no me volverás a ver – continuaba el chino

– bien – respondió el gran conversador de Hiwatari.

– Te amo, siempre te he amado, eso no ha cambiado nunca… lo que yo quería era ir a arreglar un compromiso que había hecho en China hace mucho… con… Mao… y su familia– sabía que eso no explicaba mucho, quizás lo mejor era decir toda la verdad de una vez.

– lo que pasa es que en mi aldea, es común que te comprometan en matrimonio…con alguien desde que naces y Mao, es mi……. Prometida – terminó de relatar Rei.

Esta si no se la esperaba Kai… Rei estaba comprometido, y ahora él mismo iba a su casa a restregárselo en **SU** cara, no… nunca se lo iba a perdonar…

– no quería decirte porque… no sabía como ibas a reaccionar…. Esperaba que las cosas salieran diferentes… se suponía que me tenía que casar con ella apenas cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y sabes que cuando me fui a China y te dejé apenas los iba a cumplir – siguió explicando Rei…

– tardé en regresar, porque no me dejaban romper el compromiso, y cuando lo logré… tu ya habías desaparecido………. Le pegunté a todos, **TODOS**, los que te conocían, hasta que localicé a Bryan, él era el único que sabía donde vivías, y pues me dijo que tu y Tala – se detuvo, le dolía, y mucho el sólo pensar que Kai ya había continuado su vida con el pelirrojo.

– ¿Lo amas?... – preguntó Rei con un nudo en la garganta.

Kai para entonces estaba demasiado molesto, escuchar la historia de Rei había sido demasiado _–"Rei comprometido"_ – pensamiento que iba y venia en su mente. Le había impactado demasiado.

Pero después escuchó la última pregunta de Rei, seguía molesto, y no quería hablar en ese momento.

– No te importa – típica respuesta Hiwatari.

Kai sin esperar nada más se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la cocina. _–"Creo que si quiere que me vaya"_– pensó Rei, que más podía pensar, Kai incluso se negaba a hablar con él.

– bueno, entonces voy a recoger mis cosas, perdón por molestarte – dijo conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

– por mi te puedes quedar, nadie te está corriendo – contestó y desapareció tras la puerta.

Rei no pudo soportar más y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos a la que sería ahora su habitación.

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П**

– Ahh que buen baño – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se terminaba de acomodar su hermoso cabello.

– _"Tengo hambre"_– pensó, pues no había desayunado, bueno se bebió una cerveza, pero eso no cuenta _–"Y aparte me cansé mucho anoche"_ – una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía en su hermoso rostro.

Sabía que probablemente Kai se estaba dando un baño, y Bryan estaría dormido, así que vio seguro salir del cuarto. Al hacerlo, por segunda vez en el día choca con alguien.

– ¿Otra vez?... – preguntó mientras observaba a la persona con la que acababa de chocar.

– lo… lo siento – dijo Rei agachando la cabeza, en un intento de esconder su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Con más calma pasó a un lado del ruso para llegar a su habitación.

– _"¿Estaba llorando?..."_ – claro que el ojiazul no era nada tonto, y notó el estado en el que se encontraba el pequeño chino.

Sin saber porque caminó detrás de él. Vio que el chico entraba en una habitación y cerraba la puerta, sin pensarlo dos veces entró también, para cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero con llave.

Cuando entró lo vio sentado en el suelo a un lado de la puerta, estaba abrazando sus piernas y su cara enterrada en ellas.

Se sentó a un lado de él y con su brazo rodeó los hombros del pelinegro, Rei sin saber porque, lo abrazó para desahogarse en el hombro de la persona que lo intentaba reconfortar.

Así estuvieron un rato hasta que el Neko se calmó un poco.

– Gracias – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, no entendía porque EL le estaba ayudando, ni porque había llorado así con EL.

– hn, no es la primera vez que sirvo de pañuelo – respondió calidamente Tala, lo que significaba "Claro, cuando quieras". Rei después de haber vivido varios años con uno de los 3 rusos sabía perfectamente como entenderlos.

Ahora estaban en silencio, Rei seguía abrazando a Yuriy, con su cabeza hundida en el hombro del ruso, y Tala seguía con su brazo alrededor del otro chico. Ambos encontraban agradable el silencio que se había establecido, y no querían romperlo.

– ¿Qué te pasó?... – Tala fue el primero en hablar, pero le había intrigado encontrar al joven tan triste, después de haberlo visto un poco más alegre esa misma mañana.

– sólo me despedí de Kai – no sabía porque confiaba en la persona que se había robado a su Kai, pero lo hacía, y sentía que podía platicar con él.

– ¿Por qué?... – preguntó aún más intrigado el pelirrojo, pues sabía que Kai amaba a Rei, y Rei amaba a Kai. ¿Por qué se tenían que despedir?...

– porque ahora está contigo – respondió Rei, seguía pensando que Kai y Tala eran novios, pero no se le podía culpar, aún era muy inocente como para saber que dos amigos pueden tener sexo sin que sean formalmente pareja.

Tala no pudo evitar reírse, había encontrado demasiado graciosa la respuesta del Neko. El chino soltó a Tala y se alejó para verlo a la cara.

– ¿De que te ríes?... – pregunto.

– de que yo no estoy con Kai –

– pero si ustedes…. Hasta viven juntos –

– pero eso no significa nada, inclusive mi cuarto es uno diferente al de Kai –

Rei se quedó pensando en eso, Tala tenía razón, él mismo lo vio, cuando el pelirrojo regresó al cuarto **de** Kai para recoger sus cosas y entrar a **otra** habitación….

– ¿Qué son?... –

– amigos… de la infancia –

– ¿Y te acuestas con él?... – preguntó tanto confundido como sorprendido.

– ¿Algún problema?... – dijo Tala levantando la ceja.

– pues yo… pensé –

– Kai no se va a enamorar de nadie, más que de ti, estaba como loco cuando te fuiste –

– ¿Enserio?... –

_–"No sé porque me recuerda al chico de ayer. ¿Cómo se llamaba?...……………. Ahh si, Lyserg, son igual de inocentes"–_ pensó el ojiazul. Suspiró.

– mira, yo vine porque él se sentía sólo… jugando coqueteábamos y pues una cosa llevo a la otra, pero no significa nada – explicó Tala _–"Es como hablar con un niño chiquito"_– Intentaba usar TODA su paciencia para explicarle al chico lo que pasaba en esa casa. **Sin mencionar los sentimientos secretos que había desarrollado por el peliazul**.

– ¿Cómo le haces?... – preguntó apenado Rei.

– ¿Qué?... – ahora el confundido era el ruso.

– lo de la lata – dijo completamente sonrojado, era una pregunta extraña, pero si había quedado impresionado como con una cochina lata, había excitado a tal grado a los **icebergs** de Kai y Bryan.

Después de pensarlo un poco, Tala entendió la pregunta.

El ruso puso una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, mientras veía fijamente a los ojos de Rei, ahora entendía a lo que se refería Kai con eso de que iba a extrañar los ojos del Neko, y es que eran hermosos, un color dorado característico sólo de los chinos.

Ambos seguían sentados en el suelo, Tala estaba recargado en la pared y Rei estaba sentado enfrente de él, con las piernas cruzadas.

Lentamente el ojiazul, sin perder el contacto visual deslizó su mano hasta colocarla en la rodilla de Rei. Rei estaba tan perdido en los ojos azules que no notó esta sutil caricia.

El pelirrojo acercó su otra mano al lindo rostro del Neko, para remover esos traviesos cabellos negros que lo tapaban.

Lentamente el ojiazul acerco su rostro al de Rei, mientras que su mano que estaba en la rodilla de Rei iba intensificando un poco la caricia, llevándola hacia el muslo.

Rei seguía sin reaccionar. Le acariciaban tiernamente la mejilla y tenía el rostro de Tala más cerca y más cerca y más cerca, apenas empezaba a sentir esa mano que lenta pero sensualmente se dirigía a su entrepierna.

El aire le empezaba a faltar al Neko, su respiración iba en aumento, su cuerpo inconcientemente gritaba que esa mano llegara ya a su entrepierna, y esos labios chocaran contra los suyos lo antes posible.

Sentían la respiración del otro chocar contra ellos, sus labios sólo tenían escasos centímetros entre ellos.

Rei cerró los ojos, esperaba en cualquier momento probar esa boca que lo estaba llamando. Pero volvió a abrir los ojos cuando sus labios aún no rozaban con nada, el pelirrojo seguía enfrente de él, con los mismos centímetros de separación.

Inconscientemente el chino pensaba _–"¿Qué está esperando?..."_– pero lo que vio lo sorprendió aún más, Tala acercó su rostro, pero pasó de largo su boca, y llegó a su oído, donde susurró sensualmente – Así –

Reí abrió mucho los ojos _–"¿Así qué?..."_ – Y después reaccionó – _"Así es como los seduce" _– pensó sorprendido, hasta él había caído en los extraños pero deliciosos juegos del hermoso ruso.

Después de eso Tala se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacia la ventana del cuarto.

– ¿No tienes hambre?... – preguntó descaradamente, sabía perfectamente la confusión en la que había dejado al chino.

Rei intentó controlar su respiración, ya que se había acelerado gravemente, ya que tuvo control contestó.

– Si, algo – Seguía aún algo confundido por lo que acababa de pasar minutos antes.

– vamos a desayunar entonces – dijo mientras abría la ventana y se subía en ella.

– ¿Qué haces?... – Preguntó Rei confundido al ver que el ruso quería salirse por la ventana – Estamos en un tercer piso, es peligroso –

Pero el ruso ya no se veía, cuando se asomó, vio que el ruso estaba parado afuera en un borde.

– Eres un Neko – respondió, Rei también debería tener la misma facilidad para salir de la mansión por la ventana sin importar que estuvieran en un tercer piso, y él, pues hay que recordar que nuca dejó de ser Cyborg.

– ¿Pero porque por la ventana?... –

– porque quiero ir a desayunar y pasear a la cuidad –

– ¿Por qué no desayunas en la cocina?... –

_–"Habla mucho"–_ pensó el cyborg – ¿Estás loco?..., ese par nos violaría antes de llegar a la cocina – respondió burlándose – Aquí la guerra fue declarada desde en la mañana – explico al Neko. Después recordó a Bryan amenazando a Tala cuando este se había encerrado en su cuarto, y entendió a lo que se refería el pelirrojo.

**_"– Está jugando con nosotros, pero espera a que lo atrapemos. ¿Verdad Kai?... – dijo Bryan volteando a ver al peliazul que se encontraba recargado contra la pared, con otra sonrisa muy parecida a la del pelilavanda. _**

**_– No quisiera estar en sus zapatos – susurró el Neko." _**

– bueno. ¡Pero no tenemos dinero!... – Volvió a preguntar _–"¿Qué nunca se le van a acabar las preguntas?..."_– pensó para si el pelirrojo, su paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

Iba a brincar hacia un árbol que estaba muy cerca, pero se detuvo, volteó a ver al Neko que seguía asomándose por la ventana. Metió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un objeto _–"Se parece a lo que sacó cuando entró al cuarto de Kai y recogió su ropa" _– pensaba el chino.

Tala levantó el objeto para que su acompañante lo pudiera ver bien.

– Es la cartera de Kai – gritó sorprendido, Tala se había robado la cartera de Kai.

– shhhh, no grites nos van a oír, y al rato la regreso, sólo quiero desayunar – respondió.

Rei ya no dijo nada más y siguió los pasos de Tala, salió por la ventana caminó por el borde, bajó a un balconcito y brincó al mismo árbol, el cuál al igual que Yuriy lo bajó de otro brinco.

Tala sin avisar salió corriendo, tenía que brincar la barda que bordeaba la mansión antes de que Kai se diera cuenta que intentaban escapar, después de todo Kai aún se tenía que cobrar una **apuesta**.

Rei salió corriendo atrás de él, pero de reojo pudo ver a un peliazul brincando del mismo árbol y correr atrás de ellos también.

– Te dije que te iba a oír – gritó molesto el ojiazul mientras de un brinco alcanzaba el borde de la barda y se subía a ella. Rei hizo lo mismo, no entendía porque huían, y pensaba que era por lo de la cartera. Lo que no sabía era que los rusos así jugaban y Kai ni cuenta se había dado que no llevaba cartera.

De arriba de la barda brincaron y salieron corriendo hacia el bosque.

Kai decidió no seguir a su amante, ya que el Neko iba con él – cuando regreses, Yuriy, me las vas a pagar – gritó desde el lado contrario de la barda de donde los prófugos se encontraban.

– Es la segunda vez que me dicen eso en un día – respondió con otro grito el Ruso mientras se perdía en el bosque.

Atrás de Kai alguien se ríe a todo pulmón – se veían muy graciosos desde aquí arriba Hiwatari – gritó Bryan desde otra de las ventanas, del mismo tercer piso.

– hubieras ayudado – respondió mientras entraba con toda calma a la mansión.

– mejor te ayudo a planear como castigarlos por portarse mal – contesto de manera siniestra el pelivioláceo.

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П**

– ¿Qué crees que hagan cuando nos encuentren?... – pregunto un poco inquieto el Neko

– ¿Quién dijo que nos van a encontrar?... – preguntó un YA molesto pelirrojo, el Neko hablaba demasiado…

– ¿No van a venir a buscarnos?... ¿Y si nos atrapan?... – seguía preguntando.

Tala levantó una ceja – Hablas mucho – dijo, deteniendo su caminar para ver de frente a Rei – si Kai quisiera perseguirnos nos habría seguido en su moto – explicó y siguió caminando.

– ¿Kai tiene moto?... – otra inteligente pregunta del chino. La cuál el ruso no contestó, pero si gruñó, dando a entender la obvia respuesta.

– pero me había prometido deshacerse de su moto después del accidente que tuvo – comentó Rei con un poco de preocupación.

Ese comentario hizo a Tala detenerse de nuevo, y giró sobre su eje para encarar por segunda vez al de ojos dorados.

– ¿Kai?... ¿Accidente?... – preguntó sorprendido.

– si, una vez se cayó y terminó en el hospital – aclaró el de cabello negro.

– no lo puedo creer……el gran Kai Hiwatari se cayó de su moto…….esa no me la sabia – dijo demasiado sorprendido _– "Tal vez el gatito me podría decir mas errores cometidos por Kai………. Ese Kai aún me tiene que pagar por haberme humillado ayer"_– pensaba perversamente…… Platicar con el gato podría ser productivo.

– Tenemos bastante dinero, podríamos ir a desayunar, después ir al cine, luego a algún bar...…. ¿Te parece?... – mencionó el pelirrojo. Ambos seguían caminando por el bosque, pero ya divisaban la cuidad.

– claro – dijo con una tierna sonrisa el Neko.

– ¿Qué quieres desayunar?... – preguntó el ruso.

– lo que sea, excepto comida japonesa, china o rusa – pidió Rei.

– ¿Conoces la comida rusa?... –

– si Kai me hizo comerla, pero no se me antoja nada de eso –

– hmmf ¿Entonces?... –

– pastel y **chocolate** caliente – dijo felizmente Rei.

Tala sonrió al escuchar eso último – _"Chocolate caliente"_ – recordó la **noche** anterior con Kai, tal vez no era un desayuno normal, pero le agradaba la idea.

– de acuerdo – respondió simplemente.

Desayunaron pastel con chocolate caliente – _"Vaya que es extraño……… de cierta manera me recuerda al chico de ayer…a Lyserg"_ – pensaba el pelirrojo mientras observaba a Rei.

– ¿Y ahora?... – preguntó Rei.

– hn, ya te dije, al cine –

– bueno – respondió el chino, era buena idea, y la incomodidad que antes sentía por la presencia del ruso había desaparecido y cada minuto con él le daba más confianza.

Ambos caminaron al cine donde tenía planeado entrar. Al llegar no pasaron desapercibidos por varios ojos, pues ambos chicos eran guapos. Algunos incluso se acercaban e intentaban platicar con ellos y conocerlos.

– Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Aeiru y ella es mi amiga Yana, tu ¿Cómo te llamas?... – le preguntaron dos lindas jovencitas al ruso.

– pero que lindas señoritas – sonrió de manera seductora – soy Tala – respondió cortésmente. Rei sólo observaba, empezaba a admirar la facilidad que tenía el ruso para poner a cualquiera a sus pies, de hecho esa era la tercera vez en un día (Y apenas era temprano) que lo veía llamar la atención de los demás; primero en la sala con la lata de cerveza, después en su habitación donde él mismo fue el que cayó por sus encantos y ahora en el cine, donde varias jóvenes se acercaban a él.

Rei siguió observando como con tan sólo miradas el pelirrojo había recibido una bebida gratis del joven de la dulcería (Créanme, se puede), varios teléfonos de otras jovencitas, y una que otra proposición indecorosa. El quería saber hacer eso, tal vez si le pedía ayuda a Tala también se podría convertir en alguien que llamara tanto la atención.

Entraron a ver más de una película, ya que no tenían nada que hacer y probablemente al regresar a la mansión Hiwatari los iban a golpear por haberse ido con la cartera de Kai.

– ¿Tala?... – preguntó tímidamente Rei, mientras seguían viendo su tercera película del día.

– hmmf – replicó Tala.

– _"Se parece a Kai"_ – pensó Rei y rió – ¿Me podrías enseñar?... – preguntó muy sonrojado, y apenado por la pregunta.

– ¿hmmf?... – preguntó el ruso, definitivamente no entendió la pregunta…

– a…. mmm… a…. conseguir un refresco gratis como el tuyo – explicó Rei. Yuriy se quedó observándolo un poco, su mente trabajando lentamente, para entender que era lo que el chino quería decir con 'conseguir un refresco gratis'; poco a poco, las palabras del Neko tomaron sentido. Observó a Rei, que estaba sentado a su lado en la sala de cine. Lo recorrió con su mirada de arriba abajo y una sonrisa algo escalofriante apareció en su rostro.

Rei pasó saliva al ver la sonrisa que se hizo presente en las lindas facciones del pelirrojo _–"Creo que no fue buena idea después de todo" _– pensó arrepentido _–"DEFINITIVAMENTE NO FUE BUENA IDEA"_ – pensó segundos después más alarmado, pues la traviesa mano del pelirrojo comenzaba a acariciar su pierna de forma provocadora.

– Tala ¿Qué haces?... – preguntó el Neko, removiendo la mano del ojiazul de su pierna.

– quieres que te enseñe ¿No?... – respondió el ruso, con voz seductora.

– si, pero aquí no – murmura demasiado apenado el chino – además dije que me enseñes, no que me violes – se sonrojó a más no poder. Tala sonrió maliciosamente.

– para saber lo que les gusta a los hombres debes experimentarlo en carne propia – susurro el ruso en su oído, provocando un delicioso escalofrío en el cuerpo del chino. Rei pasó saliva con dificultad – además nunca haré nada que no quieras – volvió a poner su mano en la pierna de Rei, apretando levemente. Mientras que tomaba entre sus dientes el lóbulo del menor. Ganando un pequeño suspiro de placer de Rei.

– ¿sabes qué?... Fue mala idea, olvídalo – respondió bastante nervioso el de cabello negro. ¿Acaso Tala acababa de insinuarle que se acostara con él?... Pero nunca había estado con alguien aparte de Kai.

– ¿Estás seguro?... Porque hay otra parte de ti que me dice lo contrario – volvió a hablar Tala cerca de su oído, llevando un dedo al miembro del chino, él cuál estaba más que despierto. Lo recorrió, ganando más escalofríos por parte del pequeño cuerpo del Neko.

Rei por su parte no sabía que hacer, tenía miedo, estaba excitado, amaba a Kai, pero…

– aquí no – murmuró nervioso, intentando alejar nuevamente las manos traviesas de Yuriy. Estando bastante apenado, pues ahora el ojiazul sabía que había logrado que su cuerpo reaccionara… Más rojo no podía estar – en un hotel – cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, llevó sus manos a su boca, asustando _–"Que el 'sillón del cine' me trague"_ – pensaba apenado. Tala se alejó de él sorprendido. Soltó la carcajada.

– ¡Cielos!... ¿Un hotel?... Eso si no me lo esperaba – se seguía riendo – Tú no eres lo que me esperaba, sólo tienes la cara – lentamente dejó de reír – no eres tan inocente – murmuró, ya más tranquilo, levantándose de su asiento, jalando a Rei del brazo. Saliendo prácticamente corriendo del cine.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hiwatari 

– ese maldito Ivanov, cuando lo encuentre – gritaba un eufórico Kai.

– ¡TENGO HAMBRE!... – gritó Bryan

– ¡Pues te aguantas!... No hay comida, ni dinero –

– Ivanov se va a morir por esto – siseó Bryan.

**M**otel 

– AHHH – gritó Rei, perdido completamente en el placer que le brindaba el pelirrojo – ¡AHH!...!... TALAAAA – gemía.

Se encontraba recostado en una gran cama de sábanas blancas; las cuales estaban hechas a un lado. Yacía desnudo y disfrutando de las maravillas de las manos del ojiazul.

– OH DIOS – sus mejillas sonrojadas lo hacían ver, angelical; sus gritos, excitante, y sus movimientos torpes, inocente. Toda una mezcla que el pelirrojo nunca había visto o conocido. Todas sus conquistas habían sido jóvenes agresivos y con experiencia.

El pelirrojo dejó de estimular manualmente al chino, para acercar sus rosados labios a la excitación del Neko.

Abrió la boca ligeramente y se acercó al miembro, aun teniéndolo suavemente entre sus manos. Respiró en él, y sopló sensualmente. Sacó su lengua y con ella recorrió sus propios labios para humedecerlos, miro a Rei a los ojos y comenzó a lamer la base de su pene, hacía arriba, lentamente, mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre la entrada del chino.

– AHH SII – jadeó, viendo como Tala seguía lamiendo su miembro, desde la base, hasta la punta.

Cuando llegó arriba, recorrió toda la cabeza de la erección y lamió el agujero del miembro. Aun cruzando su mirada azul, con los dorados ojos del chino.

La lengua de Tala recorría fervientemente el bien despierto miembro del chino. Arrancando gritos de placer, y desesperación. Yuriy presionó con su lengua la punta del Neko, haciéndolo jadear. No soportaba más, quería sentir completamente la boca del ruso, quería sentirse rodeado de esa cálida y deliciosa humedad.

Con movimientos desesperados el de cabello negro levantaba sus caderas. Pero dos poderosos brazos las detenían, y mantenían en su lugar, continuando con la tortura.

– ¡.¡.¡TALA!.!.!. – gritaba, tomando entre sus manos los sedosos y brillantes cabellos rojos, jalándolos. Queriendo guiar esa linda boca a su erección. Gimoteando de placer.

Yuriy ya no se hizo más del rogar, acercó la cabeza del miembro a sus labios, aun cruzando mirada, lo besó, pasó su lengua de nuevo sobre él, y lo introdujo en su boca, rodeándolo con sus labios. Lo mantuvo ahí unos momentos, escuchando los jadeos del Neko al finalmente sentir lo que tanto deseaba.

– ¡.¡.¡OHH CIELOS!.!.!. – Yuriy bajó rápidamente, engullendo toda la erección. Manteniéndolo ahí unos momentos, para después deslizarse hacía arriba hasta la cabeza del miembro.

Le daba pequeños golpes con su lengua, apretaba levemente con sus labios, chupaba y recorría.

– MAAS – gritó el chino cuando sintió un pequeño mordisco. El pelirrojo se movía arriba y abajo, dejándose llevar por los jadeos de placer de su compañero. Cuando sintió que el de cabello negro estaba a punto de liberarse sacó el miembro de su boca y lamió con más calma.

Cuando se dio cuenta que había pasado la sensación en el cuerpo del chino, volvió a introducir la erección en su boca, subiendo y bajando su cabeza, queriendo mantener a joven constantemente estimulado, pero sin hacerlo llegar al límite, disfrutando de cómo lo hacía sufrir y gritar.

El chino no pudo soportarlo una segunda vez, y se derramó en la cálida boca de Yuriy, quien intentó tragar lo mayor posible, sin embargo pequeñas gotas caían las comisuras de sus labios. Lentamente se separó del de ojos dorados, y con la parte trasera de su mano, se limpió la boca con otro movimiento provocador.

Siendo observando por ojos dorados, completamente nublados por el placer que sentía en esos momentos. Aun desorientado por la asfixiante, pero deliciosa sensación.

Tala, volvió a agachar su cabeza, poniendo su lengua en el ombligo del chino, lentamente comenzó a lamer hasta llegar al cuello. Levantó su rostro y lo puso frente a Rei.

– ¿Te gustó, gatito?... – preguntó sensualmente, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, pues el placer del Neko se reflejaba perfectamente en las pupilas dilatadas del joven.

– ahhmnn – Rei aun no podía coordinar palabras coherentes, sólo balbuceos salían de sus lindos labios. Yuriy sonrió cínicamente a eso, adoraba sentir que tenía control absoluto del joven con quien estuviera.

Pero de pronto se encontró sorprendido al ser empujado, cayó a un lado del chino, en la cama, y Rei se colocó sobre él, aun con la mirada un poco nublada por esas sensaciones.

– vamos a ver si aprendí – murmuró, dejando que su aliento chocara contra los labios del pelirrojo, dejando a Yuriy completamente pasmado por el repentino cambio del pelinegro.

Rei comenzó a abrir los botones de la chamarra de Tala, aun ante la sorprendida mirada del pelirrojo.

– ya solucionaste mi problema, pero aun queda el tuyo – murmuró, poniendo su rodilla sobre la erección del pelirrojo, haciéndolo jadear un poco.

Cuando tuvo abierta la chamarra, se encontró con una playera negra pegada a su torso. La desesperación le llegó, así que solamente la jaló rasgándola.

– a este paso, me van a dejar sin ropa – comentó gracioso por la ahora desesperación del chino por desnudarlo – _"Vaya que aprende rápido"_ – pensaba, desesperándose por saber que haría el chino.

– es tu culpa – respondió Rei, abriendo el pantalón el ruso, jalándolo junto con los boxers – ¡WOW!... – exclamó, al tener al delicioso ojiazul semidesnudo frente a él, ya que aun tenía la chamarra a medio poner, y la playera rota abajo, lo que lo hacía ver aun más provocador. Por más que intentó aparentar con mayor experiencia, y mostrarse sin miedo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues se daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

Tala se levantó un poco y se recargo en sus codos, alcanzando en rostro del joven que estaba arriba de él.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves?... – preguntó descaradamente, aumentando en sonrojo del Neko. Rei, no queriendo hablar más, tomó el miembro de Tala, aún temeroso, entre sus manos, acostando de nuevo al ruso con su otra mano.

– si sigues hablando me detengo – amenazó Rei, comenzando a masturbar lentamente al ojiazul.

– tu……. Eres… el que… quiere……. Aprender – jadeó, después cerró los ojos, y se entregó a las manos del chino

El pelinegro repitió la operación, y por medio de besos y lamidas bajó su rostro hasta el miembro de Tala.

Abrió muy poco la boca y colocó la punta sobre sus labios, haciendo presión con ellos en la cabeza, antes de abrir sus labios y dejar entrar la erección del pelirrojo.

– mmmm usa tu lengua – indicó Yuriy, mordiéndose en labio inferior, apretando los ojos, y respirando agitadamente.

El neko teniendo el miembro en su boca, lamió la punta, y ejerció presión en ella – ¡SI!... – jadeó el ruso.

El chino bajó su cabeza, dejando que su boca envolviera más y más cada momento.

– no dejes que…… t–t–tus dientes lo … ahh… toquen – instruía el ojiazul, disfrutando de la hesitación, pero calma de esa húmeda cavidad.

– mmmmmm – gimoteaba, pues el chino comenzaba con movimientos rápidos con sus labios, succionando causando que la espalda de Yuriy se arqueara y mordiera con mayor fuerza su labio.

El ruso apoyó sus pies sobre la cama, y levantó sus caderas, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte – n……no tenses tu garganta – decía, tomando la cabeza del chino entre sus manos, moviéndola con mayor velocidad, tanto la cabeza como sus caderas. Dejando que su miembro entrara cada vez más en la boca del pelinegro, quien no pudo evitar gemir, haciendo que su garganta vibrara.

– AHHH – gritó el pelirrojo, al sentir la vibración, disfrutándola al máximo – cielos… AHH – gimió, arqueó más la espalda, y levantó sus caderas apoyando su peso en sus pies, dejando su semilla salir, llenando la boca del de ojos oro.

El chino no pudo mantener la esencia de Tala en su boca, la abrió un poco y dejó que cayera a la cama, Todo frente a los ojos de Yuriy, quien lo encontró increíblemente sexy, jadeando un poco más.

– ¿Quién lo diría?... Soportaste menos que yo – comentó Rei, acostándose a un lado de Tala.

– calhshhhnhhhhglps – balbuceó ahora el ojiazul.

– tomaré eso como que no estuvo **nada** mal – dijo el pelinegro orgulloso de su trabajo.

– calla y… –

– durmamos un poco –

– totalmente de acuerdo – mencionó Yuriy, quitándose por completo la chamarra y la playera rota y lanzándolas al piso junto con los pantalones, y lo demás. Tomó la sábana blanca que estaba a un lado de ellos, y los cubrió a ambos.

Se quedaron observándose a los ojos, azul como el hielo, viendo fijamente al dorado como el sol, ambos con la cabeza en la almohada, cubiertos por la delgada y blanca sábana.

Cerraron los ojos, y juntaron sus rostros, regalándose un tierno beso, Tala rodeó con sus brazos la delgada cintura del gato, y el Neko, pegó su cuerpo desnudo al lobo. El momento era como un agradecimiento por el momento de placer.

– no te emociones, no vamos a hacer más – habló Rei, separándose y soltándose del abrazo del pelirrojo.

– y tampoco se va a repetir – aclaró Yuriy.

– eso mismo – estaba de acuerdo el chino. – pero…… Gracias – agradeció, con una sonrisa tierna.

– hn – fue la respuesta que recibió, pues el ruso ya estaba más dormido que despierto.

– … – ya no dijo nada más y también cerró sus ojos, pero entonces – ¿Tala?... – preguntó.

– ¿hn?... –

– cuando vamos a regresar –

– ¿Qué hora es?... –

– como las 8 de la noche –

– aun es temprano, a las 11 vamos a un bar, traemos mujeres hermosas aquí, y mañana regresamos con los otros locos…. – explicó Tala.

– ¿Crees que nos maten?... – preguntó divertido el Neko.

– probablemente, por eso tendrás que poner en práctica lo aprendido para sobrevivir –

– ¿Tala?... –

– ¿hn?... –

– ¿También te gustan las mujeres?... –

– mmm hm –

– ¿Por qué?... –

– porque con ellas sabes que siempre vas a ser el que domine, con los hombres hay que pelear por el control, y si lo pierdes, puedes llegar a estar hasta dos días adolorido –

– ahh, pues con Kai siempre fui Uke –

– por favor, DUERMETE –

– ¿Estás cansado?... – preguntó a Tala.

– si, anoche no pude dormir – sonrió, pues estuvo con Kai – y en la mañana ustedes me levantaron temprano – explicó, cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

– perdón – fue lo último que se escucho salir de Rei.

Finalmente ambos quedaron dormidos, disfrutando de la calma después del placer.

Mansión Hiwatari 

– YA… voy a salir a buscarlos – gritó un Kai furioso. Había pasado TODO el domingo, encerrado, con Bryan, sin comer, esperando a los fugitivos, sin dinero (porque un gracioso se llevó su cartera), y limpiando el desorden de su cuarto.

– te acompaño – respondió, un igualmente furioso Bryan.

– conociendo a Ivanov, va a estar en el bar al que siempre vamos, y cuando lo encuentre. ¡Va a saber lo que es molestar a Hiwatari!... – dijo colérico, tomando las llaves de su moto – hn, usa la moto de Yuriy – señaló a Bryan, dándole las llaves de la otra moto.

– ¿Seguro que van a estar ahí?... – preguntó el pelilavanda encendiendo la moto.

– si, son las 12 de la noche. ¿Dónde más podrían estar?... – gruñó el peliazul, arrancando hacía el único lugar donde sabría que los encontraría…. Y cuando lo hiciera, no iban a vivir para contarlo.

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П ****Continuará…** **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn**


	4. ¡NO!

**Noches**

_Advertencia – Yaoi, Shounen–ai, Lemon, Lime, Conversaciones Sucias. _

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П**

**Capítulo 4 – ¡NO! **

Bryan tenía uno de los brazos de Yuriy sobre sus hombros, ayudándolo a salir y caminar con dirección a la moto. Kai hacía lo mismo, con el también pasado de copas chino pelinegro.

– Irresponsables – balbuceó Hiwatari bastante molesto con ellos, decidido a no dirigirles la palabra hasta que ese suceso se le olvidara. Kon se separó un poco de él, dándole espacio para subir al vehículo – sube – instruyó Hiwatari, sintiendo como el ojidorado se acomodaba atrás de él, rodeándolo por la cintura – Nos vemos allá – arrancó, dejando a Kuznetzov con un más borracho pelirrojo con él.

– ¡REACCIONA IVANOV!... – gritó el pelilavanda, alejándolo de él para también poder subir a la moto que le correspondía.

– ... – no respondió, simplemente utilizó todas sus energías para mantenerse de pié solo, mientras Bryan montaba la motocicleta.

– Sube, Ivanov – ordenó más que pedir, manteniendo el freno aceleró un poco, haciendo ruido para causar que el ojiazul se apresurara a subir.

Bastante mareado, levantó una pierna y se sentó atrás del mayor, imitando al chino, rodeó a Bryan por la cintura y pegó su torso a esa fornida espalda, sintiendo muy de cerca la piel de su ex–amante. Recargó su mejilla y cerró sus ojos, oliendo el delicioso aroma varonil del otro joven.

La moto también arrancó, ya estaban bastante atrasados como para perder más tiempo, el ojilavanda siempre pendiente de que el otro joven no se volviera a quedar dormido, ya que si lo hacía podría soltarse y caer. Negó con la cabeza, limpiando esos pensamientos, poniendo la mitad de su atención en la fuerza con la que Yuriy se sostenía a él – "Si disminuye la fuerza me detengo" – pensaba, preocupado por la seguridad de su ex–pareja.

– Mmmmm – balbuceó Tala, restregando levemente su rostro en el peluche del chaleco del pelilavanda, era tan suave y delicioso. Sonidos que para Bryan eran conocidos y algo alborotadores comenzaron a abandonar la garganta del pelirrojo, quien dejó de restregar esas tersas mejillas para comenzar a repartir besos de mariposa en la piel descubierta de su cuello.

– ¿Qué haces?... – preguntó, inclinando su cuerpo hacía un lado junto con el poderoso vehículo que conducía, para poder tomar una curva. Una húmeda lengua encontró su oreja, comenzando a lamer tras ella, humedeciendo con su saliva esa sensible piel, mientras pegaba más su cuerpo, su vientre a los glúteos firmes del halcón.

Las anteriormente quietas manos se separaron, dejando de sostenerse con tanta insistencia, para colocarlas sobre la playera de Kuznetzov, iniciando caricias en las cuales sus dedos hacían una especial presión en esa blanca piel, haciendo suspirar al ojilavanda. Esa boca finalmente tomó el lóbulo de la oreja, jalándolo suavemente entre sus dientes, tomándolo con sus labios para succionar suspirando placenteramente.

– ¡Yuriy!... – llamó un poco más fuerte, intentando recibir ésta vez una respuesta en lugar de más provocativas caricias.

– ¿Mmm Hmmm?... – gimió en respuesta, disfrutando del oído de Bryan... todo el ruso era simplemente delicioso.

– ¿Qué... – su voz salió ronca y rasposa. Se aclaró la garganta para que no volviera a traicionarlo – ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?... – logró preguntar. El pelirrojo separó un poco sus labios, solamente para poder susurrar.

– Mmmmm. Lamiendo tú... – sacó la lengua, dejando que su punta apenas rozara la piel del halcón. – Oreja – metió su lengua, volviendo a succionar el lóbulo – ¿No lo... mmm notaste?... – molestó con voz sensual, pegando lo mayor posible su erección a los glúteos del ojilavanda, frotándose suavemente.

– ¿Por qué?... – respondió serio, no se alejaba de la caricia, pero tampoco le agradaba que jugaran con él.

– Porque estás... – mordió el cuello con fervor, comenzando a introducir sus traviesas manos dentro de la playera. La respiración del conductor se atoró levemente – tan bueno – completó el ojiazul.

– Idiota – balbuceó el pelilavanda – estás borracho – afirmó.

– eso sí –

– tu... No... no harías esto si estuvieras sobrio... ¿Verdad?... – preguntó Kuznetzov. El ojiazul parpadeo de manera distraída, y algo estúpida debido a su estado, su mente intentando analizar la pregunta que sonó más como una afirmación. Su ceño se frunció cuando lo entendió.

– ¡Claro que no!... – respondió antes de atacar nuevamente la oreja perfecta de su ex–amante con sus carnosos labios. Sus manos subieron un poco más dentro de esa playera, dedos comenzaron a delinear esos bien formados músculos, mientras pegaba más su cuerpo de forma incitadora.

Accidentalmente rozó un pezón, que debido a la velocidad y el viento que los golpeaba ya estaba deliciosamente erecto, Tala gimió, deseando poder introducirlo en su boca y succionar, arrancar los muy difíciles gemidos de Bryan, bajaría sus manos al miembro del pelilavanda, obligándolo a gritar por él, gritar por más.

– ¡QUEDATE QUIETO!... – bramó Kuznetzov – nos vamos a matar – decía, intentando enfocarse en el camino, el hecho de que era de noche dificultaba aún su tarea de conducir.

– ¿Seguro?.. – cuestionó entre jadeos, bajando sus manos sin disimulo, dejando que un ahora completamente erecto miembro se sintiera atrapado dentro del pantalón del pelilavanda.

– Yura – se quejó, mordiendo su labio inferior... sentía como el aire comenzaba a faltarle y aun había más camino que recorrer para llegar a la mansión – compórtate si quieres llegar en una pieza – gritó enfadado, acababan de entrar a la zona boscosa y ahí era latente el peligro de estrellarse contra algún árbol.

La vibración de la motocicleta y el maravilloso cuerpo del ojiazul pegado a su espalda, haciendo esas cosas que solamente Tala sabía hacer con esas diestras manos sobre su cuerpo lo enloquecían... Estaba tentado a detenerse ahí y comérselo vivo. Fue entonces cuando recordaba el estado de embriagues en el que se ahogaba su ex–pareja.

Ivanov comenzó a gemir, mientras apretaba esos azules ojos suyos, se sostenía con un brazo y utilizaba el otro para tocar... logró introducir su mano, sus dedos dentro del pantalón. Jadeaba sólo de rozar con sus dedos la punta del miembro del pelilavanda... quien difícilmente apretaba con más fuerza la motocicleta. Esos sonidos... con ellos soñaba... con ellos se tocaba él mismo, imaginándolos cuando el lobo se había marchado de Rusia, y ahora que los volvía a escuchar debía concentrarse en otra cosa...

El dueño de Wolborg se frotaba sin pudor alguno, dejando crecer su deseo más y más mientras que con su mano rodeaba la hombría del otro ruso. Pegando sus labios a esa oreja completamente bañada en saliva.

– así me gustan – susurró...

– ... – jadeaba... sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse, el camino se volvía borroso pues su mirada se nublaba – ¿Cómo?.. – preguntó, no pudiendo soportar la curiosidad.

– Así de grandes... ¡AHHH!... – gimió, aumentando la fuerza con la que se sostenía a Kuznetzov, dejando que su miembro se pegara completamente a los bien formados glúteos del halcón. – Tan suaves y duros hmmm – apretó sus ojos, moviendo su mano suavemente, subiendo y bajando como podía, estimulándolo.

– Hmmmf – gruñó, cada vez se ponía más difícil su situación, tenía que concentrarse en el camino, ya casi llegaban. Sus nublados y excitados ojos lavanda enfocaron algo con lo que casi se estrella. Otra moto en el camino, un peliazul sosteniendo a un chino que estaba inclinando vaciando su estómago. No se detuvo pues no estaba en condiciones visibles, así como no quería que todos vieran esa mano que tan deliciosamente lo acariciaba – espera a que lleguemos – balbuceó entrecortadamente.

– ¿Qué vas a... mmm ha..cer?... – jadeó en ese pálido oído, sintiendo como el joven que lo tenía tan caliente también respiraba agitado.

– Mmmfgmfm – no podía hablar, su voz estaba atorada en su garganta, la sangre corría rápidamente por sus venas.

– Más rápido – gimió Ivanov. Tomando con levemente más fuerza el miembro que acariciaba, comenzando con movimientos más rápidos. Gritaba como si lo estuvieran poseyendo, con esos jadeos que enloquecían, aumentando su estado de querer más.

Aceleró sin pensarlo, apretando los dientes con fuerza. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, en busca aclarar, al menos medianamente su visión.

– grrr... ¡YURI!.. – bramó, pero el pelirrojo no abandonó la tarea sobre su miembro.

– mmm... ahhhhhh... si... ¡Gruñe! Me...ahhhhh... encanta... – Deslizó sus labios por el cuello del pelilavanda, atrapando la piel suavemente con sus dientes para luego succionar. La mano que se sujetaba para no caerse, recorrió fervientemente aquel pecho marcado, pellizcando el pezón nuevamente

– Mmmfff... – El conductor se mordió el labio inferior, respirando agitadamente, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espina, logrando que se retorciera sutilmente de placer.

– ¿Qui...eres que... ahhhhh me detenga? – preguntó el ojiazul. Al escuchar aquello Kuznetzov volteó sólo un poco el rostro, momento que el pelirrojo aprovechó para lamer aquella suave y pálida mejilla.

La máquina sobre la que estaban montados se tambaleó peligrosamente, al instante en que Ivanov comenzó a restregar su muy despierta hombría en sus glúteos, ésta vez con mucha más insistencia. El halcón maniobro exaltado – ...¡.¡DEMONIOS IVANOV, YA DEJA ESO!.!... – Viró violentamente, llevándose CASI por delante a un par de arbustos y árboles – ...¡.¿Quieres matarnos acaso?.!...– Algunos mechones de cabello colorado picaron su mandíbula.

– Hmmm... ahh... si... es por... ahhhhhhhhhh... ir contigo... ohhh... mfff... al infierno... ¡Ahhh!... con... gusto... –

– Hmmf – volvió a gruñir, se notaba lo perdido que Tala estaba, debido al alcohol.

– ¡SIII!... – gritó – ¡GRUÑE!... – decía en éxtasis – como me gusta – susurró más bajamente, apretando un poco más ese pezón que tenía entre sus dedos... – así de grandes – gimoteaba... parecía que la moto le estaba haciendo algo.

– ¡YA CALLATE!... – gritó – ¡SACA TU MANO DE AHÍ!.. – ordenó, podía hacerlo él, pero continuaba conduciendo...

– ¿No te... – mordió ese pálido cuello, soltando el pezón que había estado torturando, dejándolo con el dolor en esa zona, bajó también su mano, aun sosteniéndose firme, para comenzar a acariciar el vientre – gusta?... – completó, respirando donde acababa de morder, arqueó la espalda y gimió – me gustaría... ahhh más... – movió su mano con mayor velocidad – meterlo a mi boca –

En ese instante Kuznetzov agradeció divisar la mansión, eso era un tormento, tener a la criatura más mañosa a su espalda, no poderlo tocar o sentir con su piel. Ese joven diciendo impudicias, masturbándolo y él sin poderse desconcentrar en lo que hacía.

– Y chuparlo – continuaba, cerrando los ojos, imaginando lo que iba diciendo, imaginaba estar entre esas fuertes piernas, deseaba volver a sentirse vulnerable, bajo un poderoso cuerpo, con sus ojos tapados y sus manos atadas sobre su cabeza.

Detuvo el vehículo en donde lo había encontrado, tomando inmediatamente entre sus manos los traviesos brazos de Ivanov, sacando esas mañosas manos de su pantalón y playera. Se levantó rápidamente dispuesto a tomar al pelirrojo y tumbarlo sobre el pasto, donde le arrancaría la ropa, lamería cada centímetro de esa sedosa piel, mientras entraba con fuerza en él.

Se giró para comenzar con todas las ideas que su mente maquilaban, encontrándose traumadamente con la imagen de Yuriy nuevamente dormido en el piso a un lado de la motocicleta.

– ¡Demonios!... – gritó, golpeando con el pie el piso, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó, intentando calmar sus instintos... Apretó sus lavandas ojos, poniendo una mano entre sus piernas, en un vano intento con calmar el dolor que ahí sentía. Cuando los latidos de su corazón se estabilizaron, se acercó al lobo y lo tomó entre sus brazos, entrando a la oscura y aún vacía mansión.

Llego a la sala, pensando en esperar a Hiwatari y Kon, quienes parecieron tener problemas debido a la cantidad de alcohol que el ojidorado había consumido. Lo acomodó en un sillón, donde su cabeza quedó recargada en el brazo del mueble y el resto de su delgado y bien formado cuerpo acomodado a lo largo del sofá.

Se levantó, comenzando a alejarse, pero algunos gimoteos llamaron su atención, volvió a enfocar al ojiazul. Estaba recostado, con una camisa blanca que se notaba quedaba muy grande. El último botón estaba abierto, mostrando esa pálida piel con algo de sudor en ella, dándole un fantasioso brillo.

Lamió sus labios, Tala estaba dormido, muy profundamente, su boca semiabierta respirando con tranquilidad, el alcohol había dejado sus mejillas el más hermoso tono rosado. Se movía entre sueños, probablemente continuaba en ello con lo que había iniciado durante su camino a su hogar.

Desvió la mirada, la cual tenía fuego, continuaba nublada y su miembro palpitante gracias a traviesas manos que solamente se habían aprovechando de la situación – _"No recordará nada"_ – le dijo su mente, volviendo a mirar a su antiguo amante.

– ¿Ivanov?... – llamó, volviéndose a acercar al caído joven, dudoso se hincó a un lado del sillón, mirando esos labios ligeramente separados, carnosos y rojizos... ocasionalmente algunos sonidos salían de ahí... esos jadeos... ponía facciones de placer... de éxtasis – ¿Qué sueñas?.. – preguntó en un susurro, sabiendo que no le responderían.

Su respiración se volvió a acelerar, todo se sumía en absoluta oscuridad, excepto esa pálida piel que se veía donde la camisa estaba abierta...

– ¿Tala?.. – volvió a llamar, acercando lentamente su mano... – Yura – pasó saliva con dificultad, mientras su mano libre se colocaba en sus pantalones, justo sobre su erección – ¿No tienes calor?... – preguntó, comenzando a morder su labio inferior.

Como era de suponerse, no hubo respuesta, ni un solo sonido, solamente sus agitados jadeos, y el sonido de su mano sobre la tela de su pantalón, acariciando su alborotada hombría.

– creo que si – se respondió él mismo – será mejor que abramos esto – tocó con sus mano el cuello de la camisa, delineándola, apenas rozando el suave pecho de Ivanov. Su dedo llegó hasta primer botón de la camisa, el cual ya estaba abierto, miró el segundo...

Bajó su dedo hasta él, dando vueltas alrededor, meditando sus actos... dudando... jaló un poco la camisa y lo abrió, revelando un poco más de ese escultural cuerpo, aumentando el roce que tenia en su pantalón, sintiendo su duro miembro abajo.

– aun hace calor... ¿No crees?... – balbuceó, aun jugando con el segundo botón, mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en el tercero, su boca comenzaba a secarse, con el simple hecho de pensar en abrir el siguiente botón.

Lo desabrochó. El calor de su piel aumentaba, perlas de sudor adornaban su rostro, su mente debatía y peleaba con sus instintos... Sabiendo que el culpable de todo era ese pálido pelirrojo que ahora dormía plácidamente.

El ojiazul se agitó un poco, dejando a Kuznetzov sin aliento, rezando para que él no despertara y viera su patética y extremadamente excitada apariencia. El dormido joven hizo sonidos con la boca, acomodándose más en el sillón, dejando escapar sonoros gemidos de su garganta. Segundos después se vuelve a quedar quieto.

Pasó saliva con dificultad, el mismo Ivanov al moverse había dejado al descubierto su pecho donde la camisa había sido abierta por manos temblorosas. Mostrando a la perfección sus fuertes pectorales, su blanca piel, también cubierta de sudor, que brillaba en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Acerca su mano, colocando apenas la yema de su dedo donde el cuello termina, mirando esos ojos azules cerrados, comienza a deslizarlo hacía abajo, sintiendo esa tan deliciosa humedad, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Para su placer, si la hubo, suaves gemidos y suspiros de aceptación llegaron a su oído. No pudiendo evitarlo más, con su otra mano comenzó a abrirse el pantalón... de una manera suave y lenta, abriendo su boca para dejar salir muy silenciosos gritos.

Muy pronto dejó de ser un dedo el que toca el pecho del lobo, una palma completa hace contacto, comenzando a tocar y acariciar delicadamente, mientras que con la otra un travieso dedo se humedece con su propio lubricante y comienza a bailar en la punta de su miembro, imitando las caricias que había recibido en la motocicleta.

Cerró sus lavandas ojos, comenzando a meter su traviesa mano bajo la camisa del dormido pelirrojo, llegando descaradamente hasta un tierno pezón. Sus dedos lo acariciaban, tomándolo entre dos de sus dedos, lo jaló suavemente. Sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior, y apretó los ojos, pues al mismo tiempo rodeaba completamente la cabeza de su hombría, hasta que una mano se posa sobre su brazo, deteniéndolo, evitando que pudiera continuar manoseando a su anterior pareja.

Abrió los ojos asustado, alguien lo había encontrado, y vería su patético estado, donde él mismo se tocaba, acariciaba, y se aprovechaba de alguien indefenso. Levanta la vista, encontrándose con un par de muy hermosos ojos azules, viéndolo nubladamente por el alcohol.

Yuriy jadeaba, aun sonrojado por la embriagante sustancia, No había sacado la mano de Bryan de su camisa, simplemente lo miraba, según el halcón era una mirada extraña... se sentía algo apenado y su excitación no había bajado.

– ¿Qué haces Bryan?..– susurró el ojiazul, su voz era débil y le costaba trabajo pensar... se mantuvo en silencio, esperando una explicación. El pelilavanda se quedó sin palabras, intentando pensar en una excusa, cualquier cosa para zafarse de esa, pero todo se encontraba en su contra. Ahí estaba él, con el pantalón abierto, la punta de su miembro afuera, y su mano rodeándola; la otra dentro de una camisa ajena, de alguien que ahora pedía una respuesta a sus actos.

– ... – abrió la boca, aun bañado en sudor, la movió tal cual pez, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta... Su corazón se aceleró aún más de lo que ya estaba, la vergüenza aumentó... nunca se imaginó encontrarse en ese tipo de situaciones.

Un extraño peso lo sacó de su estupor, sus ojos se abrieron aún más, al notar como una cabeza con rojizos cabellos se recargó en su hombro, notó como el mismo joven que anteriormente le había hablado de la manera más baja y... extraña había vuelto a caer dormido en sus brazos.

Dejó salir una gran bocanada de aire... sintiéndose aliviado de que volviera a quedar en esas condiciones, y con suerte Tala ni recordaría ese pequeño incidente. Bastante aliviado, pero aun caliente, alejó su mano de su erección y se cerró el pantalón. Volvió a tomar entre sus manos el frágil cuerpo del otro ruso y comenzó a caminar hacía la habitación de éste. Peguntándose que había sido de Hiwatari y Kon.

Entró a la habitación que ya había identificado como la de Yuriy, lo acomodó en la cama y comenzó a quitarle la ropa para que pudiera dormir más cómodo. Sacó sus botas y abrió el pantalón, jalándolo para que abandonara esas piernas... abrió las sábanas, colocándolo en el centro con delicadeza. Lo analizó... Sería incómodo dormir con una camisa, y más aún al recordar que esa camisa no era de Yura. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y comenzó a desabotonarla, sería mejor para el ojiazul sólo dormir en boxers.

Apenas había abierto la prenda, el lobo comenzó a agitarse, evitando que pudiera removerla de su cuerpo...

– no – balbuceaba, moviéndose dentro de su estado de embriagues, alejándose de las preocupadas manos de Kuznetzov. Se alejó, entendiendo lo que sucedía, lo cubrió con las mantas de la cama, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al baño. Antes de entrar, miró hacía atrás, revisando...

Al parecer se había quedado dormido. Sonrió, así se veía lindo, inocente, aun con esas mejillas carmín por el exceso de alcohol en su cuerpo – _"No comiences de nuevo Kuznetzov, no te puedes aprovechar de él ahorita que está borracho"_ – se regañaba mentalmente.

Suspiró, dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto de baño, necesitaba un poco de agua fría en el rostro. Encendió la luz del baño, al hacerlo escuchó algunos gimoteos del pelirrojo, al parecer la luz le molestaba.

Se asomó nuevamente a ver como estaba, si en efecto, se movía intentando blockear la brillante luz; se veía tan gracioso, todos sus movimientos eran torpes, ni siquiera podía taparse el rostro. – _"Juro nunca tomar tanto, como para dejarme tan apendejado" _– pensaba divertido Bryan.

– ¿Apago la luz?... – preguntó el pelilavanda, aunque sabía que su pelirrojo compañero no podría ni responder.

– ¿Gr...ian? – balbuceó un borracho ojiazul yaciendo en la cómoda cama.

– _"Supongo que eso debe significar 'Bryan' en su nuevo idioma"_ – deducía el pelilavanda riéndose discretamente. – ¿Si? – respondió.

– ¿Dón–de est–estas? – intentaba preguntar, destapando su cuerpo de las sábanas, buscando con sus ojos nublados a Bryan.

– aquí... ¿Qué quieres?... – contestó, mirando como tiraba la sábana al piso y movía su rostro buscándolo – hn hablo con un borracho... seguro no entiende ni la mitad de lo que le diga – decía en voz alta con burla.

– ven – gimió Tala, arqueando su espalda, abriendo sus piernas... haciendo la mente de Bryan llenarse de ideas para ciertas cosas que podrían hacer ambos en esa cama.

– ¿Pa.. – se aclaró la garganta viendo a su pelirrojo – ¿Qué... quieres?... – logró preguntar... sin parpadear o perder de vista los sensuales movimientos del ojiazul.

– VEN – pedía el pelirrojo, recostando de nuevo su espalda sobre el colchón, levantando con sus manos la ya arrugada camisa, mostrando su blanco torso – te quiero... – jadeaba – conmigo – gemía, tocando su torso, mientras apretaba esos azules ojos, llamando por Bryan.

– Duérmete – gritó el pelilavanda, usando todo su autocontrol – estas borracho – acotó.

Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en el colchón, despeinando sus rojizos cabellos, esparciéndolos por la cama, lanzó su cabeza hacía atrás, cuando una de sus manos encontró su propio pezón, el cual comenzó a rozar con la punta de sus dedos, jadeando escandalosamente. – Ven – llamaba.

– _"no voy a ir... no voy a ir... no voy a ir" _– gritaba una y otra vez la mente de Bryan, observando como Tala se movía arriba de esa cama, como arqueaba su espalda, como sus manos sentían ese duro y rozado pezón.

Yuriy dejó de tocarse, y se giró, acostándose sobre su estómago, mirando provocadoramente a Bryan con ojos azules nublados, escondiendo medio rostro en el colchón, sonriéndole sensualmente – ven – susurró, mordiéndose su labio inferior.

–_ "Cielos... Cielos... Cielos... Cielos... Cielos" _– se veía tan bien, mordiéndose ese carnoso labio, dejando esas blancas manos viajar por su propio cuerpo – _"Podrían ser mis manos las que lo recorran"_ – se excitaba el pelilavanda.

– veeeeen – chilló, doblando las rodillas para poder levantar sus glúteos, invitando a Bryan a unírsele. Estiró los brazos gimiendo por compañía, dejando que una de sus manos viajara a su miembro, donde comenzó a acariciar arriba del bóxer – ahhh – gritaba.

– y... y... ya no hagas eso y duér–me–te – era fuerte, Tala no le iba a ganar en eso. No, no le iba a brincar encima de nuevo, y menos aún cuando sabía que probablemente el pelirrojo no recordaría nada al día siguiente.

– mhhhf – cerró sus nublados ojos azules, dejando que su mano lo complaciera, haciendo deliciosos movimientos con ella sobre su encerrado miembro, sosteniendo el resto de su cuerpo con la otra, quedando a gatas en la cama, dándole a Kuznetzov una muy buena visión de todo.

– IVANOV... CONTROLATE – gritó... eso era demasiado... La luz del baño era la única que alumbraba la habitación, la piel del pelirrojo estaba cubierta por el sudor, dando un reluciendo... Orbes lavandas analizaban en más mínimo pliegue de esa blanda piel... sus hormonas revoloteando también en su cuerpo... la imagen era casi irresistible.

Se hincó, con las rodillas separadas, aun semi vestido y con calcetines, haciendo la imagen falsamente inocente. La camisa que grande le quedaba resbalaba por uno de sus hombros, su espalda hacía el pelilavanda, y sus manos apoyadas en el colchón de la cama, entre sus piernas. Giró su rostro, para ver a Bryan a los ojos... su mirada perdida, las mejillas daban a conocer el estado... pintadas de un rosado hermoso... el pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, su boca intentaba tomar las más grandes bocanadas de aire... el cual le faltaba.

– ¿No vas a venir?... – preguntó con un hilo de voz el ojiazul... súplica en sus ojos... y dolor entre sus piernas.

– no – contestó firme, cruzando los brazos y recargando su hombro en el marco de la puerta. Sabía que en esos momentos Tala necesitaba que le hicieran caso, pero no era tan débil como para caer en esos juegos...

– pues no vengas – cerró sus ojos, apretándolos, volviendo a tocarse sin pudor alguno frente al otro ruso, metiendo su mano en su bóxer, apoyando la otra en el colchón, pero ésta vez atrás de su cuerpo, mostrándolo más... dejando que la camisa se deslizara completamente de sus hombros y cayera sobre la cama...

– ohh cielos – balbuceó, viendo la espalda, el torso, desnudo... cubierto de hermosas pequeñas gotas que lo recorrían... sus bellas y bien marcadas piernas abiertas y un diminuto bóxer tapando lo que faltaba de revelar...

Cayó de espalda en el lecho, su mano moviéndose con velocidad y fuerza, haciéndolo gritar y retorcerse él solo en su letargo, su espalda se arqueaba, y palabras inteligibles escapaban esos carnosos labios.

– ¡Oh Dios mío!... si existes dame fuerza – pidió el ojilavanda, sintiendo como su miembro estaba demasiado despierto.

– ¡AHH!... – tomó la sábana desacomodada con su mano libre, jalándola, apretándola, estrujándola, abriendo más sus piernas, se daba a si mismo más espacio para complacerse... – adentro... Bryan... – gritaba, pedía... – ¡Adentro!... –

– ¡No!.. no, no, no... ¡NOOOO!... – apretó los puños.

– BRYAN... FOLLAME – suplicaba... sus cabellos perdiendo su forma... despeinándose completamente, mechones rojos caían por su rostro, a los lados, a sus hombros... sus movimientos desesperados y necesitados de atención – ¡FOLLAME!... –

– Dios no existe – murmura, antes de que la luz del baño fuera apagada y su ropa saliera volando junto con su autocontrol, cayendo él a la cama sobre el pelirrojo...

La pequeña prenda que cubría al ojiazul pronto acompañó al resto en el piso, un ojilavanda fue lanzado contra la cama y un cuerpo más delgado, pero igual de fuerte cayó sobre él... apretando fuertemente su cuerpo desnudo contra el de su ex amante, atrapando agresivamente esos labios entre los suyos, ganando quejidos de placer de esa perfecta garganta.

Ivanov se alejó y empujó el otro cuerpo hacía la cama, resistiéndose cuando el pelilavanda intento jalarlo nuevamente. Entendiendo el halcón, acomodó sus codos en el lecho y se recargó, levantándose levemente, mirando fijamente esas perdidas orbes azules.

Un par de manos comenzaron a tocar su torso, dedos presionando sobre su piel... Cerró sus lavandas orbes y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el cómodo colchón, dejándose tocar y acariciar de esa forma tan descuidada pero deliciosa, muy pronto uñas rasgaban su piel. Sus manos sostenían con fuerza las caderas del ojiazul, dejando ahí sus marcas. Su espalda se arqueaba al sentir tan delicioso dolor en su torso.

El lobo se inclinó, comenzando a lamer el estómago. Sus manos sintiendo los glúteos del ojilavanda, acariciando esa sedosa piel... sintiendo los músculos bajo sus dedos, haciendo a Kuznetzov temblar al sentir el cálido aliento chocar contra su miembro, gimotear cuando una lengua probó la punta. El halcón, lanzó la cabeza hacía atrás y llevó su mano a su boca, donde mordió levemente uno de sus dedos.

Yuriy lamió el vientre antes de levantarse, muy lentamente, aun manteniendo su cuerpo pegado al de Bryan. La cabeza del ojilavanda fue lanzada para atrás, sus ojos apretados fuertemente cuando su desnuda piel hizo contacto con la erección del ojiazul; la agresiva fricción los mantenía entre la delgada línea de placer y el dolor. El fornido ruso metió su mano entre ambos cuerpos, sus largos dedos tomando el erecto miembro del pelirrojo, quien dejó salir un grito, sus uñas enterrándose más en la piel del ojivioláceo. Un pelirrojo perdido entre el alcohol y el placer jadeaba escandalosamente, con los ojos entreabiertos, viendo la nada, sintiendo esa mano traviesa trabajarlo.

La alejó, soltando al perdido ojiazul, quien se quejó, haciendo ruidos de insatisfacción al no sentirse complacido... Bajó un poco la cabeza e intentó enfocar al halcón, quien se sentaba y colocaba sus dedos en la espalda, deslizándolos hacía abajo... llegando a los glúteos... colándose entre ellos, hasta comenzar a molestar la entrada... la punta de su dedo entró levemente y la sacó, escuchando los quejidos escandalosos de su acompañante..

Kuznetzov se burló levemente... disfrutando de la desesperación en ese rostro colorado, esos jadeos, sintiendo como el mismo lobo lanzaba sus caderas contra el travieso dedo, intentarlo sentirlo más adentro... Relamió sus labios, teniendo todo el control y poder sobre el pelirrojo, quien no parecía tener pensamiento alguno, al menos no coherente... sólo intentaba saciarse... sonrió satisfecho, tomándolo entre sus labios, besándolo con deseo... sosteniendo con un brazo la cintura de Ivanov... aun jugando con los músculos de esa estrecha entrada con el dedo de su brazo contrario.

La espalda del joven de cabellos rojizos se arqueó, separando ambas bocas, lanzó su cabeza hacía atrás, dándole a su amante el espacio y oportunidad para probar toda la extensión de esa blanca piel... su boca se cerró en uno de los rosados y erectos pezones...

– AHHH... más – tomó al ojilavanda por los hombros, en un muy fuerte agarre, enterrando nuevamente sus uñas, rasgando más piel de manera desesperada...

– ¿Más qué?... – preguntó orgulloso... – ¿Más esto?... – dejó que su dedo volviera a entrar en Ivanov, sintiendo como se volvía a retorcer su acompañante, gimoteando por más... por sentirlo... por complacerse, respirando pesadamente.

El ojiazul se pegó a su cuerpo, torso contra torso, una mano jaló sus cabellos lavandas, causando que lanzara la cabeza hacía atrás... fue un movimiento agresivo y descuidado, causando dolor, una boca mordió fuertemente su cuello, sintiendo con esos labios el pulso del ojilavanda... lastimando la piel y luego recorriéndola con su lengua.

– ¡Si!... – gruñó Kuznetzov, apretando los ojos. Tomó con fuerza el delgado cuerpo que tenía arriba e imitó el movimiento, despejando ese cuello que deseaba devorar..–

– GAAHH – se quejó... sus manos se fueron de nuevo al colchón, sosteniendo su cuerpo para evitar caer de espalda, mientras el halcón hundía ese pálido rostro en su cuello, mordiendo, sangrando... rasgando la piel con sus colmillos.

– ¿Qué quieres?... – susurró Bryan, antes de meter su lengua en el oído, escuchando más gemidos y sintiendo un par de piernas rodear su cintura... – hmmm – comenzó a mover sus caderas, aún sin entrar en él, simplemente frotando su hombría entre los glúteos del pelirrojo.

– a... ah... a... ti – logró articular, tomando enormes bocanadas de aire...

– mmmmhhhhh – negó con la cabeza. Se separó del pelirrojo, tumbándolo.

– ¿Q...qué...?... – Kuznetzov súbitamente se incorporó, arrebatando una sábana para avanzar por la habitación – ¡.¿Br––bryan?.!... ¿Dó–––?... – Un quejido se desprendió de sus labios, su miembro punzaba terriblemente.

– Ya no tienes dignidad, y eso no me gusta... – Apoyó una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, dispuesto a girarla – Pero...– Volteó ligeramente a verlo.

– ¿Pe–ro?... aahhh...– Su espalda nuevamente se había unido en el colchón, su mano otra vez masajeaba y atendía su órgano.

– Afirma que eres mío... – ordenó el halcón. Yuriy se removió en su lugar, frunciendo sus glúteos y alzando la cadera en un gesto desesperado.

– más... noo... ven... regresa... – Bryan suspiró y se recargó sobre la puerta, no podía quedarse... no parado en ese lugar, aunque quisiera no podría dejar de poseer al pelirrojo, pero quería escucharlo, quería oírlo de los propios labios temblorosos, por el placer, de Yuriy. Quería comprobar que esa delicia de espécimen era de él, y Kai era solo un juguete.

– ¿Eres mío?... – Los cabellos alborotados de Ivanov se pegaron a su rostro, sus pupilas azuladas se cegaron: estaba a punto del orgasmo.

– ¡Soy tuyo!... ¡.¡.¡VEN!.!.! Ahhh... ahhhh...– Dejo a su miembro en paz y se hincó en la cama, moviendo sus caderas una vez más, manoseándose los glúteos con su extremidad derecha, mientras su brazo izquierdo lo sostenía en cuatro patas – Te quiero aquí... mmffffffffff... – se penetró con el dedo del medio, mordía su labio inferior. A ésta altura Bryan ya estaba más que satisfecho. Orgulloso de haber logrado lo que quería, regresó al lecho, destapando su cuerpo, volviendo a tomar el delgado cuerpo del ojiazul entre sus brazos...

– mucho mejor – exclamó con voz ronca... besando esa boca que aún sabía a alcohol. Estaba hincado en la cama, con un pelirrojo frente a él, ambas erecciones rozándose. Yuriy ya no soportó más y lo lanzó de nuevo contra las almohadas... Colocándose arriba de él. Tomó la enorme erección del pelilavanda, acomodó sus glúteos sobre el miembro...

– esto... mmm ...va... aquí – murmuró con un tono de inocencia, descendiendo sus caderas sobre la hombría de Kuznetzov... – AHHHHHh – arqueó su espalda al comenzar a sentirlo dentro, un par de brazos sostuvieron sus caderas mientras él se dejaba caer descuidadamente.

– mmhhh... te vas... a – jadeaba... estaba completamente estrecho, sin preparación alguna, los músculos se cerraban alrededor de él... causando un delicioso dolor... – a... lastimar – balbuceó.

– ¡MAS!.. – colocó sus manos a los costados de la cabeza del ojilavanda y levantó sus caderas, volviéndose dejar caer fuertemente, dejando que la sensación lo envolviera. Gritando, roncamente. Sintiendo como sostenían sus caderas, sus piernas a ambos lados del fornido ruso. – ¡Caliente!... – jadeaba sintiéndose lleno, puntos blancos bailando frente sus ojos nublados.

Dos o tres veces se movió lento y muy distraídamente. La siguiente dejó casi todo el miembro de Bryan afuera antes de dejarse caer con fuerza hacía abajo, llenándolos a ambos de una aún más embriagante sensación...

El ojilavanda, soltó con una de sus poderosas manos la cadera... aferrándose fuertemente a las sábanas, mientras Ivanov se movía... haciéndolo suspirar...su espalda se arqueaba... jalando las sábanas... apretándolas. Olvidándose de todo y todos... Difícilmente logró abrir sus ojos... viendo la borrosa forma de un pálido cuerpo subir y bajar sobre él... un delicioso miembro al aire frente a él... toda la hermosa figura del pelirrojo desplegada sin pudor alguno, mientras le ojiazul se sostenía en el colchón, con sus manos a los lados de las piernas de Bryan.

– MMMhhh – comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás del lobo, cuando Yuriy bajaba él las subía... dejando que su piel chocara con los glúteos de Ivanov... entrando aún más en el, con una increíble fuerza... haciéndolos gritar a ambos... deseosos por más.

– SII... BRYAN SIII – sus jadeos aumentaban... sintiendo una mano comenzar a estimular su erecto miembro... calmando el dolor que ahí sentía... el halcón deslizándose con mayor facilidad en su cuerpo al comenzar un sangrado dentro de él... lubricando la zona.

Apoyó su cuerpo sobe su codo, para después, y con mucha dificultad sentarse y rodear con su brazo libre la cintura de Ivanov, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, atrayendo a él ese cuerpo con mayor agresividad, haciendo que las embestidas fueran aún más salvajes... un par de brazos se aferraron a sus hombros, uñas se enterraron en su piel... perdiéndolo aún más.

– AHHH... YAAAA – su fuerza lo abandonó, sus músculos reaccionaron, su cuerpo se arqueó hacía atrás, dejándose sostener por Kuznetzov... sus cabellos absolutamente desarreglados. Perdió la poca visión que tenía, viendo los más candentes destellos de colores frente sus azules ojos. Sus brazos dejaron de aferrarse al pelilavanda quedando en un estado de semi consciencia... manchando sus estómagos de su blanquizca sustancia...

Dejó su cuerpo caer hacía atrás, jalando al joven que aún se encontraba dentro de él... quedando ahora debajo de un fornido y musculoso muchacho, su mente volvió a reaccionar cuando sintió que aún entraban y salían de su interior.

– ¡mmhhmmmfm!... – gimoteó, retorciéndose bajo el halcón. – noooo – intentó alejar ese torso con sus manos.

– ... – suspiraba. Se inclinó y atrapó esos escandalosos labios con los suyos... ahogando sus gemidos... los cuales eran difíciles de sacar... sorprendido sintió los intentos del pelirrojo por alejarlo.

– NOOO... No quieroooo... ¡NOO!... – movía su cabeza de un lado a otro... zafándose del beso... intentando alejar su cuerpo de quien lo estaba tomando.

– Shhhh – intentaba tranquilizarlo, dejándose ir con más fuerza, la cual había perdido al caer.

– NOO AHHH... NO QUIERO – intentaba alejarlo con sus piernas, sintiendo en su hombro un rostro recargarse...

– SHH... ¡Ya casi!... – apretó las sábanas... sintiendo el cosquilleo en sus partes... sintiendo todo comenzar a dar vueltas... – ¡CASI!... – mordió el cuello con fervor... con desesperación...

– NOOOO... – volvió a gritar, sintiendo sus glúteos húmedos a pesar de que su acompañante aun no llegaba... – ¡YA NO!... –

– ¿Bryan?... – llamaron del otro lado de la puerta – compré suero para hidratarlos – abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una habitación sumida en la oscuridad... Lentamente las siluetas en la cama se fueron aclarando... Yuriy desnudo, intentando alejarse de un ojilavanda, con su cabeza a los pies de la cama. Kuznetzov desnudo y arriba del pelirrojo mirando a Kai pasmado...

– ¡No es lo que parece!... – se alejó... saliendo del ojiazul, dejando un poco de más sustancia rojiza salir de la cavidad de Ivanov, quien volvió a quedarse dormido casi al instante... Un bote de suero digerible cayó al piso.

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П ****Continuará…** **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn**


	5. Copas de más

**Noches**

_Advertencia – Yaoi, Shounen–ai, Lemon, Lime, Conversaciones Sucias. _

_Nota: __Bueno, el principio es como un flash back, escenas de la noche de la borrachera, después es un Yuriy despertando de su noche XD y… pues intentando descubrir QUE DEMONIOS LE PASÓ u.u... _

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П**

**Capítulo 5 – Copas de más **

– ¿A este bar suelen venir?... – preguntó señalando el lugar con mueca de desaprobación.

– si… ¿Algún problema?... – retó el peliazul, era un buen lugar, era relativamente barato y casi nadie los reconocía ahí.

– no, no, claro que no – caminó para entrar al lugar. Inmediatamente las luces neón los cegaron y la música llegó a sus oídos.

– ¡Kuznetzov!... ¡Si tienes algo en contra del lugar mejor lárgate!... – se indignó.

– ¡No es contra el lugar!... ¡Tengo hambre y aquí no va a haber comida!... – respondió en el mismo tono.

– Oh – balbuceó, siguiendo a Kuznetzov. – Bien, tu busca hacía la derecha, yo hacía la izquierda – señaló – así será más fácil encontrarlos. – El pelilavanda asintió y dio vuelta, comenzando a caminar – ¡LA OTRA DERECHA!... – gritó Hiwatari cuando ambos chocaron…

– ¡Soy zurdo, carajo!... –

– Pues para ¡ALLÁ!... – señalaba moviendo su mano con su dedo hacía arriba y hacía abajo…

– tírate a un pozo –

– Después de ti – se separaron. El peliazul miraba a los alrededores, buscando ya sea una cabeza roja o una cabeza negra… – más fácil busca el rojo – se decía, ya que en Japón, la mayoría era de cabello oscuro.

El ruido de mesas volteándose y alguien probablemente borracho a más no poder cayendo llegó a sus oídos… ahí no podían estar Kon o Ivanov – _"Rei no toma y Yuriy prefiere lugares más tranquilos"_ – evadió el alboroto.

Era algo difícil encontrar a alguien entre tanta gente, tenía que golpear uno que otro para que se movieran de su camino, los que lo veían simplemente los miraba fríamente y con eso evitaba que se le atravesaran.

Llegó hasta la parte trasera. Kuznetzov probablemente no tardaría en llegar, pues ya había recorrido todo el bar por la izquierda, siempre buscando a los extraviados jóvenes – _"un momento… ¿Y si no están?... ¿Y si están juntos?..."_ – esa idea lo asustó de sobremanera… ¿Yuriy y Rei?... en la cama… – si pero conmigo en el centro – sonrió lascivamente, esa idea era mucho más agradable.

– ¿Contigo en el centro, qué?.. – una voz por atrás lo llamó, girándose se encontró con esos ojos lavandas llenos de… hambre.

– nada… ¿Encontraste algo?.. – preguntó.

– no, solamente esto – jaló de atrás de su espalda una mano, colocando un pequeño cuerpo tambaleante frente a él.

– ¿Rei?... – sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, el chino estaba bastante pasado de copas.

– ¿Dios?.. – preguntó Kon, mirando a Kai.

– ehhh… no – respondió.

– ¿Afrodita?.. – se acercó, meciéndose sensual, rodeando el cuello del ojicarmín con sus brazos.

– Tampoco – contestó frustrándose… sobretodo al escuchar al halcón soltar la carcajada.

– Es que eres muy hermosa – susurró el chino, acercando su boca, junto con su fuerte aliento a alcohol a los labios de Hiwatari.

– jajaja si, bellísima JAJAJAJA – se tuvo que sostener el estómago pues comenzaba a dolerle del pequeño teatro del borracho adolescente.

– ¡Ya sé!... ¡Ya sé!... – pegó todo su cuerpo, sintiendo en su vientre el miembro dormido del millonario, lo frotó provocadoramente – Tala – balbuceó – quiero más – chilló.

– Espérate, eso ya no me gustó – Bryan dejó de reír abruptamente… la simple mención de su ex – pareja, con esa voz sensual… pidiendo por más… _– "¿Más qué?... espero que más alcohol"_ – pedía para sus adentros… – ¿Más qué, Kon?... – lo tomó del hombro y lo giró bruscamente, haciendo que se soltara del fénix.

No recibió respuesta, al menos no con palabras, pues un golpe, con el puño cerrado y muchísima fuerza impactó sorpresivamente con su mejilla, causando que su rostro terminara de lado, sus ojos lavandas enormemente abiertos y un hilito de sangre en su labio escurriendo.

– ¡TE VOY A MATAR!... – reaccionó el pelilavanda, furia en sus ojos, y deseo de muerte en su mente.

– ¡AHHHH!... – salió corriendo, metiéndose a la multitud, siendo seguido por un colérico ruso dispuesto a cometer un Rei–cidio.

– ¡Cálmate, Kuznetzov!... – lo jaló del brazo – está borracho, no sabe lo que hace – le costaba bastante trabajo contener su risa, nunca había visto a alguien levantarle la mano al explosivo pelilavanda, ni siquiera Yuriy en su peor estado.

– ¡Me golpeó!.. –

– ¡Y LO ASUSTASTE Y CORRIO!... – se intentó tranquilizar – además hay que volverlo a encontrar – levantó su vista, encontrándose con que no había ni el más mínimo rastro del chino.

– ¡ME GOLPEÓ!... – repitió, pensando que Hiwatari no lo había escuchado.

Suspiró… esa noche sería larga… – _"Y mañana tengo clases"_ – miró al halcón con reproche – mira, los buscamos, los encontramos, nos los llevamos y allá pedimos una explicación… – intentó negociar.

– y allá lo mato… – siseó.

– si, y allá lo matas… – dijo resignado, por supuesto anotando en su mente, no dejar en ningún momento a Bryan solo con Rei… eso sería poner al pelinegro en peligro de muerte.

– ¡BIEN!... – entró a la multitud, frente la mirada frustrada de un ojicarmín…

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П**

Compartían un delicioso beso apasionado, probando la boca del contrario, las manos del pelirrojo no podían estar quietas; teniendo el hermoso cuerpo de la rubia a su merced, acariciaba con deseo esas bien formadas curvas, teniendo a la jovencita contra la pared en uno de los cubículos del baño de caballeros.

El beso continuaba, las manos de la rubia acariciaban y disfrutaban de los perfectos glúteos de Tala, levantando un poco las manos para meterlas dentro de la camisa del pelirrojo y poder acariciar esa suave piel, al momento de hacer contacto con ella, el cuerpo del joven se retorció un poco al sentir manos frías sobre su espalda, tomando las caricias sobre su piel como un permiso mudo para poder explorar más abiertamente el hermoso cuerpo de la dama.

Bajó sus manos a las piernas de la rubia, levantando sin pudor alguno la falda, mientras su otra mano se colaba por la diminuta playera de la muchacha. Tomando los gemidos ahogados como permiso para poder continuar con sus atrevidas caricias.

Su mano subió por la espalda de la muchacha, llegando hasta el broche de su sostén, el cuál abrió sin complicación alguna, haciendo que cayera al piso, al ser un sostén sin tirantes. Sonrió maliciosamente dentro del beso, se daba cuenta que cada vez las señoritas se vestían con ropa más fácil de sacar.

Las manos traviesas de la rubia no se quedaron quietas en la espalda del ruso, al sentir su sostén caer, sus manos inmediatamente viajaron al cinturón del joven, comenzando a abrirlo con un poco de dificultad. Pero las manos del ruso eran más rápidas, y expertas y en muy poco tiempo sintió una mano demasiado atrevida colarse dentro de su ropa interior, llegando a la parte más sensible de su cuerpo.

– ahh...– Provocando que la rubia rompiera el beso para dar paso a los gemidos.

El pelirrojo aprovechó la oportunidad para recorrer la piel blanca de la chica con sus labios, dejando invadir con uno de sus dedos el interior de la rubia.

– mmmmm ahhhhhh... –provocando más gemidos y gritos escapar de esos labios pintados de carmín, ya que acariciaba el interior de la muchacha con delicadeza, disfrutando de esos dulces sonidos hasta que...

– ¡Yuriy!... – un gritó lo hizo reaccionar, sacó su mano del interior de la muchacha para recargarla en la pared, y con su otra mano le tapo la boca.

– Shhhh – Dijo silenciosamente Tala, ya que reconoció inmediatamente esa voz. Kai.

La muchacha entendió que el pelirrojo no quería ser encontrado en ese momento con ella, así que tranquilamente removió la mano de Tala de su boca, y se acercó al oído del ruso.

– ¿No quieres que te encuentren?... – preguntó seductoramente la rubia, a lo que Tala negó con la cabeza. La muchacha sonrió maliciosamente y siguió murmurando – entonces tendrás que quedarte calladito – dijo antes de terminar de abrir el cinturón y el pantalón, metiendo su mano, aun con esa sonrisa seductora y maliciosa.

Tala tuvo que morder levemente su labio al sentir la mano de la muchacha cerrarse en su erección, aun estando recargado en la pared con una mano y con la otra en el hombro de la joven, pero fue mayor su sorpresa cuando la rubia se hincó frente a él y empezó a lamer su miembro.

Tuvo que utilizar su mano libre para taparse la boca, la muchacha lentamente introdujo el miembro en su boca, haciendo deliciosos movimientos que causaron que el ruso cerrara fuertemente los ojos, y se tapara con más fuerza la boca. Quería gritar, quería poseer a la muchacha, pero los demás estaban afuera, y ningún otro pensamiento racional pasaba por su mente, excepto la deliciosa sensación que la boca de la rubia le brindaba.

Su delicioso acto terminó cuando agua fría les cayó desde la parte de arriba del cubículo. La chica gritó al sentir lo frío del agua chocar con su piel, y Tala sólo se limitó a gruñir; iba a matar al iluso que se atrevió a mojarlo de esa manera tan vil.

La mujer tomó su sostén del piso y se levantó, mientras el pelirrojo cerraba su pantalón y acomodaba su ropa. Abriendo furioso la puerta del cubículo, para encontrarse con ese par de ojos rojos viéndolo con burla, y una cubeta vacía en sus manos.

– ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?... – gritó colérico el pelirrojo.

– Mi cartera – pronunció Kai con el mismo tono agresivo que Tala, lanzando al suelo la cubeta que había encontrado en ese mismo baño.

– Ahh eso – pronunció el pelirrojo no dándole importancia. Sacó de su bolsillo la cartera de Kai, y se la lanzó sin ningún cuidado. En lo que Kai atrapaba y guardaba su cartera notó a Bryan y a un tambaleante Rei cerca de la puerta de entrada observándolo.

La rubia se vestía de nuevo y se acomodaba su ropa húmeda para salir con el ruso, cuando salió se escondió atrás de él al ver varios rostros de hombres en el baño. Después de todo estaba en el baño de caballeros.

Tala al notar que se podía ver TODO a través de la playera mojada de la rubia, se quitó su chamarra y se la dio.

– Quédatela – pronunció, ella la tomó y se la puso, agradeciéndole, para después mirar con más detenimiento a los otros jóvenes, sobretodo al peliazul de ojos rojos.

– Tu eres... – empezó a decir sorprendida reconociéndolo como "Kai Hiwatari" uno de los G–Revolution, pero Kai la interrumpió.

– Hn, si, ahora fuera – dijo ácidamente. Ella caminó a un lado de él y vio a Rei, también reconociéndolo como otro de los del equipo de Kai.

– Rei Kon – dijo feliz, brincando hacia el chino, abrazándolo ya que era más sociable que Kai.

– Desconocida – cantó igual de feliz el pelinegro, correspondiendo el abrazo, muy poco tiempo, ya que de nuevo a cierto ruso peliazul no le agradó esa demostración de afecto con _SU_ Rei. La jaló de la chamarra que una vez fue de Tala y ahora estaba en el cuerpo de la rubia y la sacó del baño, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Regresó su atención a Tala, quien se encontraba lavándose las manos.

Abajo de su chamarra tenía una playera demasiado pegada negra, la cual horas antes había pertenecido al chino, quien la había llevado debajo de su atuendo. Debido a que el chino fue el culpable de que el pelirrojo se quedara sin playera, decidió dársela.

La playera estaba mojada gracias a la mala broma de Kai. Se la quitó para exprimirla y cuando se la iba a poner.

– Así te ves bien – interrumpió la voz de Kai, quien se acercó hacía el ruso ojiazul.

– Eres molesto cuando te lo propones – respondió Tala

– Si me hubieras hecho caso cuando te llamé –

– mínimo hubieras esperado a que terminara – contestó Tala, pero lo que vino después no se lo esperaba, pues Kai lo besó, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Obviamente no se iba a negar al delicioso sabor de Hiwatari, y aun se encontraba bastante excitado, cosa que Kai notó inmediatamente al pasar su mano por la excitación del ojiazul separándose de su boca, para sonreír.

– Puedo darme cuenta que no terminaron – dijo Kai con burla al sentir el bulto de Tala. Para después atacar de nuevo su boca.

Bryan y Rei sólo los observaban. Orbes doradas comenzaban a reaccionar, viendo algo que partía su corazón, la persona que más amaba en el mundo saborear otra boca.

La consciencia comenzó a regresar a su cuerpo, mientras el beso de los otros dos rusos continuaba. Su mente procesaba _– "Por un momento pensé que Kai se había puesto celoso cuando la rubia me abrazó... pero creo que sus celos eran hacía Tala y no hacía mí" _–

Ojos lavanda lo observaban detenidamente. Después de un rato de dolorosos pensamientos, se dio cuenta de esa mirada penetrante dirigía a él y volteó a ver a Bryan.

Quien en ese preciso momento lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo beso agresivamente. Se sintió sorprendido por algunos momentos, aún medio volando entre sensaciones lo que causó que, respondiera al beso.

Sintiéndose un poco inseguro, ya que la forma de besar de Bryan era muy diferente a la que él conocía, y es que en toda su vida sólo besó a Kai. Después de un rato se acostumbró… ¿Y por qué no aceptarlo? le agradó la forma agresiva de Bryan.

Kai al escuchar un gemido de Rei se alejó de la boca de Tala para ver lo que pasaba atrás de él. Se había olvidado completamente de los otros dos, al ver a Yuriy sin playera se olvidó de todo y se fue sobre él, pero ahora que regresaba a la realidad no le gustó nada lo que veía. A Rei, _SU REI_ en los brazos de… ¿Bryan? NUNCA.

Furioso, se alejó del ojiazul para separar a Bryan de _SU_ gatito. Posó su mano en Bryan y lo jaló, separándolo bruscamente y mirándolo de forma asesina.

– _"¿Kai?"_ – se preguntó mentalmente al dejar de sentir al peliazul rodeándolo con sus brazos, o los labios del otro ruso alejándose de los suyos. Vio como Hiwatari salía prácticamente corriendo a separar a Bryan y a Rei... – _"Kon"_ – suspiró, giró su mirada al espejo, notando como su cabello mojado caía sobre sus hombros, gracias a que Kai le lanzó agua.

Deseando no ver la escenita que armaba su "amigo" se puso de nuevo la playera, y sin mirar de nuevo a los otros tres jóvenes en el baño, salió caminando lo más rápido posible.

Confundidos ojos dorados veían a Kai y Bryan mirarse con odio, no entendía lo que pasaba, su mirada se dirigió a otro rumbo, donde vio a un triste pelirrojo salir casi corriendo del lugar y corrió detrás de Ivanov estrellándose en el camino con una puerta.

Carmín y lavanda vieron como salió el chino corriendo del lugar, automáticamente ambos voltearon a donde minutos antes Tala había estado parado, y no vieron a nadie, se voltearon a ver nuevamente, retándose con la mirada, hasta que Bryan habló.

– Hiwatari ya te dije que no te puedes quedar con los dos – dijo molesto Bryan – debes escoger –

– Tú no me dices lo que debo hacer – respondió más molesto el peliazul.

– Si no escoges tú, elegiré yo – amenazó

– Como si te fueran a hacer caso –

– ¿Y a ti si?... –

– Eso me dio una idea – mencionó Kai.

– ¿Cuál, un cuarteto?... – se relamió los labios, imaginándoselo.

– No, baka, en lugar de escoger nosotros, dejemos que ellos elijan –

– me parece... pero si los dos me escogen no es mi problema –

– y pensé que el ególatra era Ivanov –

– de algún lado lo tuvo que aprender –

– Muy gracioso – respondió sarcástico el peliazul

– Entonces que ellos decidan con quien se quedan –

– pero eso no significa que no pueda intentar besarlos –

– O llevarlos a la cama –

– ¿Es lo único que piensas, Kuznetzov?... – siseó molesto Kai.

– ¿Y tu no?... –

– claro que no, yo los... – dudó un poco, anteriormente no estaba muy seguro, pero ahora lo sabía, y lo tenía muy claro... ambos jóvenes eran ahora muy importantes para él

– ¿Los que, Hiwatari?... – cuestionó el pelilavanda

–... los amo –

– ¿A los dos?... –

– ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?... –

– Si, que ¡es imposible!... – se burló Bryan

– mínimo sé que es amar, no que tu... –

– terminas esa frase y te rompo la cara –

– atrévete –

– además, si en verdad los amaras, no les harías lo que les acabas de hacer – retaba Kuznetzov.

– ¿Qué?... – preguntó confundido Kai.

– ¿Cómo que qué?... pues primero ir a manosear a Ivanov, y luego pelearte porque Kon me besara... imagínate lo que ambos sintieron cerebro de pájaro –

– tu eres el cerebro de pájaro – se defendía Hiwatari.

– Oye... – dijo pensativo Bryan, pues una idea desagradable pasó por su mente.

– ¿Qué?... – Kai notó el cambio en el semblante del otro ruso, olvidando su enojo con él.

– ¿Y si deciden quedarse el uno con el otro?... –

Kai guardó silencio, era cierto, Tala y Rei habían pasado todo el día juntos... Se miraron confundidos.

– ¿Crees que?... – preguntó Kai

– puede ser –

Se volvieron a mirar

– NO – dijeron al mismo tiempo, tranquilizándose. Caminaron para salir del baño, pero Bryan se detuvo.

– ¿Hacemos un plan B?... –

– si, un plan b – Kai se frenó y se giró, pues debían planear algo para que Tala y Rei NO terminaran juntos.

– ¿y cuál es el plan B?... –

– no sé, supongo que pensar en un plan C –

– ¿y cuál fue el plan A?... –

– supongo que decidir tener un plan B –

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П**

Lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo, sentía como su cabeza iba a explotar y la luz del sol era más molesta que de costumbre. Se giró sobre la cama, acomodándose de costado, sintiendo el más horrendo dolor entre sus piernas, justamente en… su entrada.

Abrió los ojos enormemente, finalmente reaccionando, se sentó de golpe, volviendo a caer a la cama casi gritando, pues su movimiento brusco aumento sus males. Ahora no sólo era su cabeza y entre los glúteos, sino la mayoría de sus músculos… Apretó los ojos… intentando recordar algo.

Nada… vacío… primero debía relajarse. Se tranquilizó, su respiración se normalizó, y volvió a abrir sus ojos, mirando el techo…

– ¿Dónde estoy?... – pensó en voz alta, analizando los alrededores… – mi habitación – recordó. Al menos estaba en casa de Hiwatari.

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, y rascó un poco su cuero cabelludo, nuevamente deseando hacer memoria… bajó su mano, colocándola sobre su pecho desnudo….

– ¡Desnudo!... – se volvió a levantar de golpe, esta vez gimiendo de dolor, el cual se intensificaba con cada movimiento. Levantó las sábanas, encontrándose aterradamente con su desnudez total. – ¡Ohh cielos!... – balbuceó, había sangre manchando el colchón y las sábanas bajo su cuerpo… Muy lentamente se hizo a un lado y vio enormes manchas – semen – apretó los ojos… – _"¡Cielos… ¿Con quién estuve?..!"_ – se preguntó, apretando sus azules ojos, mientras recargaba su espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna pista. Su ropa estaba esparcida por todo el piso, dándole a entender que había sido lanzada con desesperación, pero no había rastros de que ahí estuvo alguien más…

– genial, abusan de mi y se largan – recargó la cabeza en la cabecera, sus manos temblaban horriblemente.

La más horrible sensación de nauseas llegó a él, cómo pudo salió aun desnudo de su cama dirigiéndose al pequeño baño que le correspondía. Alcanzó a hincarse frente la taza de porcelana, y dejó salir lo poco que llenaba su estómago…

– me muero – balbuceó, volviendo a inclinarse para continuar su difícil tarea. Cuando el ligero alivio regresó a él, se hizo hacía atrás, sentándose en los helados mosaicos, y recargándose nuevamente en la pared, costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse firme por su propia cuenta.

Analizó su cuerpo, podía sentir sus piernas ligeramente pegajosas, al igual que su vientre

– Y más semen – identificó. Justamente entre sus muslos más sangre seca... – salvajes – se inclinó hacía adelante, colocándose de cuatro patas aun desnudo en el suelo.

Juntó fuerza y gateó lento hacía la tina, la cual comenzó a llenar, mientras recargaba su frente en la orilla también de porcelana. Su mente vacía, no sabía lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Lo último que recordaba era…

– Kon, Rei Kon – recordó, él y el chino entrando al bar, él y el chino "aprovechando" el dinero de Hiwatari… – vaya que es salvaje – levantó su vista, viendo el nivel del agua… suspiró, cerrando la llave, tocando la temperatura del agua, la cual era perfecta.

Con aún más dificultad, logró levantarse y entrar a la deliciosa tina, en la cual sus músculos se comenzaron a relajar… volvió a cerrar sus ojos, ahora estaba seguro que era capaz de quedarse dormido…

_"El joven lo atraía más insistentemente, pegando ambos cuerpos lo mayor posible, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, cerró sus azules ojos, y se dejó llevar, estando ese hermoso sujeto sosteniéndolo no se tambaleaba patéticamente y demostraba lo tomado que estaba. _

_Un suspiro escandaloso escapó de sus labios, cuando un segundo cuerpo se pegó a su espalda, sosteniéndolo de las caderas, guiando el ritmo mientras pegaba su hombría lo mayor posible… lanzó hacía atrás su cabeza, recargándola en un musculoso pecho, dejando que esos dos cuerpos lo rodearan. _

_Uno de ellos, el que estaba enfrente, tomó la botella de alcohol de su mesa y la empinó, tomando mientras bailaba, ofreció al pelirrojo, quien simplemente abrió la boca y dejó que el sujeto volteara la botella frente a sus labios, dejando caer el embriagador líquido en su boca. El sujeto aprovechó su oportunidad, soltando la botella de licor, inclinó su cabeza y metió su lengua en la aun abierta cavidad del ojiazul, bebiendo de la misma sustancia que acababa de verter. _

_– acompáñame por más alcohol – pidió el joven, dejando de bailar, volviéndolo a abrazar, pegándolo contra ese musculoso cuerpo. Las manos del desconocido se colocaron en sus glúteos, causando que quien había estado atrás de él se alejara. _

_– ¿A dónde?... – preguntó perdidamente, había sido muy difícil procesar la información, aún más difícil pensar coherentemente. _

_– allá – señaló un punto dentro del lugar… – además en el segundo piso es más cómodo bailar – apretó insistentemente su parte trasera, al parecer no quería perder el más mínimo detalle de su cuerpo. _

_– ¿Esa parte no está cerrada?... – preguntó, mirando al sujeto con ojos nublados. _

_– no para mi – le sonrió de manera lasciva, volviendo a inclinarse para juntar sus bocas, probando más alcohol en esa húmeda cavidad – vamos – susurró cuando se volvió a alejar, pegando insistentemente esos labios a su oído, haciéndolo sentir una deliciosa corriente eléctrica recorrerlo. _

_– vamos – respondió, dejándose guiar… no podía ver mucho, no podía ver hacía dónde se dirigían, y de pronto ni el piso podía sentir, solamente escuchaba voces. Intento moverse un poco, pero algo detenía sus brazos… se agitó levemente deseando retomar el control de sus extremidades. _

**_– se mueve mucho – _**_hablaba una voz. _

**_– sólo sostenlo – _**_le respondió otra. Después de nuevo nada… _

****

**_Dos jóvenes atravesaron el bar, con un adolescente semiconsciente entre sus brazos, cada uno sostenía una de las extremidades superiores del pelirrojo por los hombros, llevándolo a donde nadie pudiera molestarlos. _**

****

**_– cielos, Shot, sabes que no puedo – _**_decía una voz temblorosa. _

**_– pero míralo – _**_volvió a intentar enfocar su mirada, esa era la voz del joven de cabello negro con el que había estado bailando y manoseándose. _

**_– si, lo veo, está borracho – _**_respondió la temblorosa voz. Al parecer su acompañante, Shot, estaba intentando convencer a alguien de algo. _

**_– un poco, creo – _**_dijo cínicamente Shot – **escucha, si también quieres, podemos compartir, pero déjame subir, al menos dame 30 minutos – **suplicaba el pelinegro. _

_– **pero esto está mal – **_

**_– ¿Cuánto quieres?... yo te lo pago y nos dejas subir – _**_negoció su nuevo "amigo". Intentó soltarse, seguían cargándolo... sus párpados pesaban y volvió a perderse, sin saber dónde estaba... o qué pasaba. _

**_Cuatro jóvenes se encontraban al pie de una escalera. Dos aún sostenían un cuerpo, mientras uno de ellos convencía al encargado de prestarles un área cerrada para el público. _**

****

_– despierta – susurraron en su oído, manos acariciaban su torso desnudo, yemas de dedos lo hicieron suspirar mientras abría los ojos, regresando a la realidad. La música aun se escuchaba, pero como si estuviera lejos, su cuerpo descansaba sobre un sillón pegado a la pared y sobre él estaba Shot; sentado en su vientre, inclinado besando su cuello. _

_Se movió un poco, intentando entender lo que pasaba, mientras esas manos descendían más y comenzaban a jugar con el resorte de su pantalón… cerró los ojos, perdido en su mundo, regresando un poco cuando sintió como caía al piso… su cuerpo ahora arriba del pelinegro, perdidamente miró a su alrededor, ambos habían caído del sillón, y yacían en el piso. _

_Su playera negra fue removida, había alguien tocándolo por la espalda, mientras el pelinegro acariciaba su torso ahora desnudo, gimió, arqueando su espalda, moviendo sus caderas las cuales estaban sobre el miembro de Shot, ganando gemidos también de su "amigo". _

_En un parpadeo, su espalda desnuda estaba contra el frió piso, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, su pantalón era jalado, sus caderas se mostraron, el frío cada momento era mayor. _

_– no – logró articular, agitándose, ni siquiera podía ver con quien estaba, pero otro par de manos retuvieron las suyas, mientras su pantalón salía de sus piernas, junto con sus bóxers. Intentó patear, pero no le daba a nada – ¡Alto!... – sólo le quedaba gritar, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para enfocar, logrando ver manchar ir y venir, manchas negras." _

– ohh no – talló su rostro con sus manos mojadas – Shot – recordó, miró sus piernas, las cuales separó un poco. – creo que también recuerdo el final – cerró sus ojos.

_"Dejó su cuerpo caer hacía atrás, jalando al joven que aún se encontraba dentro de él... quedando ahora debajo de un fornido y musculoso muchacho, su mente volvió a reaccionar cuando sintió que aún entraban y salían de su interior." _

– ¡Demonios!... – metió sus manos al agua, sacando un poco para humedecerse el rostro – si me violó el desgraciado – gruñó furioso.

_"– ¡mmhhmmmfm!... – gimoteó, retorciéndose bajo el halcón. – noooo – intentó alejar ese torso con sus manos. _

_– ... – suspiraba. Se inclinó y atrapó esos escandalosos labios con los suyos... ahogando sus gemidos... los cuales eran difíciles de sacar... sorprendido sintió los intentos del pelirrojo por alejarlo. _

_– NOOO... No quieroooo... ¡NOO!... – movía su cabeza de un lado a otro... zafándose del beso... intentando alejar su cuerpo de quien lo estaba tomando. _

_– shhhh – intentaba tranquilizarlo, dejándose ir con más fuerza, la cual había perdido al caer. _

_– NOO AHHH... NO QUIERO – intentaba alejarlo con sus piernas, sintiendo en su hombro un rostro recargarse... _

_– SHH... ¡Ya casi!... – apretó las sábanas... sintiendo el cosquilleo en sus partes... sintiendo todo comenzar a dar vueltas... – ¡CASI!... – mordió el cuello con fervor... con desesperación... _

_– NOOOO... – volvió a gritar, sintiendo sus glúteos húmedos a pesar de que su acompañante aun no llegaba... – ¡YA NO!...–" _

– me lleva – suspiró humillado, negándose a recordar más, sumergió su cuerpo entero en el agua, dejando salir el aire por la boca.

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П**

– Buenas noches, bella durmiente – se burló el pelilavanda, sentado en el sillón más cómo de la sala de T.V. con el control remoto en su mano, cambiando constantemente de canal.

– ¿Y Kai?.. – preguntó Yuriy, dolía bastante moverse.

– fue a la escuela, algo de que por ser lunes debían ir a no sé que tonterías – encogió los hombros, mirando de reojo al ojiazul.

– ¿Por qué no me despertó?... – frunció el ceño – ¿Qué hora es?... –

– si lo hizo, pero la princesa durmiente no reaccionaba, y son las – miró el reloj de su muñeca – 4:55 de la tarde –

Colocó su mano en su cabeza, la cual aún dolía... sin notar la lasciva sonrisa del pelilavanda.

– ¿Te divertiste anoche?... – sonrió de lado.

– ni me lo recuerdes ¿Kon?–

– con Kai en la escuela, va a reemplazarte – cambió el canal.

– ¿Disculpa?.. – ojos azules se abrieron enormemente ante la declaración.

– si, va a tomar tu lugar, así no tendrás falta –

– ahh – suspiró aliviado, con una mano en su pecho – pensé que… –

– ¿Qué?... –

– nada – negó con la cabeza, de cualquier forma era él el que sobraba entre Kai y el chino.

– ahh bueno – apagó el televisor – escucha, no creo que tarden en llegar y creo que hay algo que debes saber – tomó una gran bocanada de aire, en el mismo momento que la puerta de entrada era abierta agresivamente, y un peliazul aun furioso entró, dando zancadas.

Los pasos se escuchaban retumbando por todos lados, ojos carmín llegaron a la sala de T.V. miró a sus 'compañeros–amigos' de forma analítica. Los apresurados pasos de Kon se escucharon también, sus ropas blancas se divisaron.

Los cuatro, en extremo silencio se observaban, Rei y Bryan sabían lo que pasaba, un furioso Hiwatari aun permanecía en silencio, y un confundido pelirrojo no entendía las actitudes...

– ¿Qué sucede?... – se atrevió a preguntar.

– Ivanov… – Kai comenzó, de manera despectiva...

****

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П ****Continuará…** **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn**

**Reviews:**

Reviewa Noches

**Zhena HiK** - ¿Quién podría aguantarse a chico espectáculo? NADIE imposible jaja su hasta yo habría caido.. ¿Yo dije eso? o.O vaya que me afecta pensar en el pelirrojo tan –babea- delicioso jojo

**Xanae** – Creo que tu duda se respondió, y si no, la respondo XD lo que pasa es que el chico briago mezcla las cosas, así que de pronto no sabe con quien está, y regresa en el tiempo, recuerda cuando casi lo violan y se pone así…

**Cloy Kaiba Ivanov Black** – Yo también amo a Yuriy jeje es genial, bien calientote, que hasta encendió a Bryan u.u quien no estaba muy frío que digamos jaja pobre hombre se nota que extrañó a su ex novio.

**Nadryl** – Jaja, un tío, una vez, también borracho, se levantó de la cama – voy al baño – dijo a su esposa, después de ir, hacer y regresar, dijo – mujer, ya no cuelgues tanta ropa en el baño – jajaja y ella O.O – ay dios, ya se hizo en el closet – jajaja u.u que horror, con los borrachos, es muy divertido estar, hacen cada cosa u.u el problema es cuando se ponen calientes o… o…. comienzan a vacíar sus estómagos T.T guacala…por cierto T.T ya van dos personas que mandan insultos ToT que malos, si yo nunca les he hecho algo, u.u si es porque escribo Yaoi, deberían leer que aviso 'ESTO ES YAOI' pero noooo… no leen, y se ofenden T.T e insultan y ofenden y me siento mal. Y bueno, Yura es como le dicen a los Yuriy's.

**Aika**– Bienvenida… bueno ni tanto, porque si ya seguías la historia, significa que no eres nueva XD que babosadas digo o.o es que me emociono como no tienes ¡IDEA! Soy re feliz recibiendo tus comentarios, pero a ver ¿Quién te habló de mi? XD para agradecerle XD ¿De dónde eres? Cuéntame de TI que me encanta conocer gente, y chatear por Messenger jeje por cierto, también amo la pareja KaiYuriy

**Ashayan Anik** – Pues ni Bryan sabe si lo quiere o no u.u bueno si sabe, pero no te digo XD no te creas, lo que pasa es que es más frío para las cosas, como yo, así que lo que piense lo va a decir, pero lo que sienta, ya no… ¿Se entiende?...

**HiO iVaNoT** – Claro que los rusos no dan problemas, hacen mucho ruido, pero no me molesta escuchar sus jadeos XD ¿O.O yo dije eso? ay dios, ya me afecta tanto lemon que escribo JAJA pero me divierto mucho escribiéndolos jaja.

**KaT IvanoV** – Pues ya no estás peque XD ya cumpliste o.o ya me vas a alcanzar XD jajaja no te creas n.n. Las parejas, pues como dije desde que comencé a escribir el fic, es sólo para escribir lemon, las parejas no están definidad y todo puede pasar, de hecho ni historia tiene, sólo 4 chicos guapos calientes encerrados en una casota, con ganas de tocarse los unos a los otros (T.T y no invitan)

**Mystis Spiro** – ADIVINA QUE u.u tendrás que prestarme tu portátil, que la mía ya se esta muriendo o.o ya una vez lo perdí todo (hace poquito) y T.T siento que en cualquier momento se me vuelve a morir, y vuelvo a perder TODO que triste mi caso ToT. ¿Lista para la carnicería? Apenas comenzará XD o.o esperemos que me dejen un poco de mi Yuriy porque sino lloro jaja. AHH lo del ratoncito es por un comercial de no sé que jeje se ve re lindo el ratoncito y como se le mueve la cabeza cuando le "dan clic" a ver si te lo puedo grabar y luego te lo enseño ;)

**Mayari Hiwatari Ivanov** – Callar a un Hiwatari, mmm, Yu es experto en eso ¿Verdad Y…. O.O YURIY SACA ESO DE TU BOCA – se desmaya – vi de más… - hemorragia nasal – vaya visión…

**VK** – Jaja ten, te presto mi diccionario n.n pero tiene menos sinónimos.. momento o.o no tiene sinónimos T.T yo así no juego XD tumba burros burro jajaJAJAJAjajaja cof cof

**Valsed** – Me divertí haciendo los lemon XD pero creo que comienzo a chafear en eso o.o supongo que se me agotan las ideas T.T tendrás que prestarme de tu pasto para recuperar las alucina… err… es decir, la inspiración n.n

**Athena HiwIva** – La inspiración aun no regresa bien, como te podrás dar cuenta T.T creo que comienzo a ser un fiasco para esto de las letras, que triste ToT me deprimo TOT pero MUCHISIMAS gracias por tus hermosas palabras de aliento, creeme que son lo más hermoso que alguien puede leer cuando se siente ponchado n.n (si ni que fuera pelota O.O) ¿Tampoco te gusta el neko? Es que es medio menso ((¿Medio? Es menso Y MEDIO XD)) pues si lo aplica con Kai u.u veamos como le va, porque Kai sólo es complacido con lo bueno, y no hay nadie más bueno que Yuriy JAJAJA

**Ayanai** – Necesito leer algo tuyo para recuperar la INPIRACION que se me está escapando de las manos, y sabes que cuando se me va, se me va T.T que triste. Bueno, ahora ya sabes porque no quiso continuar el pelirrojo u.u tuvo una noche algo difícil XD y un amanecer PEOR jajaja pobre.

**#17** – GRACIAS T.T sin tus palabras de aliento, me quedo sin aliento XD perdón, es que son las 5 de la mañana y creo que los chistes malos me afloran JAJAJa u.u este es como el 4rto chiste malo que cuento mientras contesto los reviews jajaja ya no me van a querer dejar review por eso y entonces si me voy a deprimir jajaja T.T pero bueno n.n cuentame de tu amiga, o preséntala o.o aunque quiero también conocerte a ti ¿Eres chica o chico? XD para saber si soy amiga o amigo JAJAJAJa u.u ya perdón, ese es de otro chiste malo JAJAJA pésimo diría yo... hasta los grillitos se callaron O.O.

Yuriy no quiso por lo que viste en este capítulo n.n pobrecito se volvió loco jajaja u.u lo que hace el exceso de alcohol en la sangre XD. Para tus dudas, comencemos n.n Lime son situaciones calientes, pero implícitas, es decir, nada gráfico, por ejemplo cuando te dicen que los personajes se comenzaron a besar, a acariciar y hasta ahí, ya más adelante te dicen que si lo hicieron, cuando el Lemon es lo explícito, te lo ponen gráfico, te explican cómo lo hacen y QUE TANTO hacen. Slash es lo mismo que el Yaoi o Shounen-ai que es la relación chico chico, pero según tengo entendido (Tal vez no sea la definición oficial) es como cuando ya hablas de personas, por ejemplo en Harry Potter, que es actuada, con personas reales y todo eso, o en el Señor de los Anillos... y no en anime. Shota es la pedofilia, o eso me explicaron n.n también podrías estar hablando de el One-Shot, que son historias de un solo capítulo.

Para registrarte en la página necesitas un mail, lo bueno es que ya tienes uno, así que te espero allá, hay muchas cosas, imágenes, videos, mis dibujos jeje (la que no se hace propaganda sola) y mucho más, sería una opcion para que nos dejes conocerte más. ¿Te gusta Garland?... ¿Con quien te gustaría?... ¿Te llega alguna idea de que podrían hacer ellos? Cualquier cosa, dime, dame ideas, y veamos que se puede escribir ;)

**Anyanka Khushrenada** - ¡ANDALE! Este review si que está largo XD, disfrutaré mucho respondiéndolo, al igual que el anterior XD jajaja… comencemos:

Yo había dicho que no me convencía el capítulo T.T lo veía… pues mediocre, aunque no cambió mucho este, también es mediocre ToT la culpa tiene el tipo que me insultó, se llevó mi inspiración que cruel ¿No crees?.. pero bueno, yo no veo a Yuriy como propiedad de Kai, de hecho, Kai ni bien me cae o.o Yuriy es propiedad del príncipe Jurgen – babea – ese si es un hombre cof cof.. pero eso no es en esta historia XD. Cómo sea, yo me divertí mucho escribiendo el capítulo anterior, donde Bryan de lo hecha jajaja pobre Bryan, sufrió también y le dolía entre las piernas JAJAJA pobre u.u y me río, me va a pegar o.o. Lo que pasa en el bar, si se va a poner, pero no TODO porque resulta aburrido y tedioso, sino lo más importante e interesante (como lo que puse aquí XD) lo más gracioso, que es el neko golpeador y borracho jajaja ¡DESCONOCIDA!.. jajaja aun me río de eso n.n es que me lo imagino RE BIEN. Vayamos a las preguntas:

1.- en este capítulo lo dice, pero lo repito, esto es porque Bryan juró matarlo y Kai no quiere tener que deshacerse de un cuerpo XD (que cruel me escuché)

2.- El alcohol calienta o.o es más, un traguito y ya se me mueven todas las hormonas (O.O hablé de más) después dice que no, porque antes de Bryan tuvo una mala experiencia con Shot. u.u para descargas, LA MANITA XD me encanta escribir cuando solitos se manosean – babea – y a muchas mujeres les da asco imaginar a un homre tocándose u.u

3.- lo golpeó. Aunque después lo besó, pero el golpe sigue ahí XD

4.- Kai fue a comprar el suero digerible, porque el neko vacío su estómago, al beber alcohol, el cuerpo se deshidrata, muchas veces al día siguiente los ves con sus botellas de agua para hidratarse, pero ayuda más si les das suero. ¿Cuál otro? O.O

5.- NAAHH ninguna neurona le funcionaba XD

6.- Según el final que tengo aquí escrito no es un BryanYuriy u.u muchas cosas pueden pasar, muchas personas entrar y otras salir (Neko) pero Yuriy ya superó el cariño que le tenía al pelilavanda.

Ahora si contesté TODO me siento realizada… jeje, por cierto, no estoy enojada contigo, la razón por la cual no ando por aquí es que me fui de vacaciones (QUE RICO) a la playa jeje bien feliz la niña de vacaciones, y mis historias bien gracias T.T por cierto, te recomiendo más fics míos nuevos XD uno que se llama "Nada" creo que ya leíste "Ride Me" mm "La maldición del Falborg" ese también tiene un poco de BryanYuriy, pero sólo un poco, si haz visto la película de "La maldición del perla negra" sabrías que tan POQUITO hay de ellos, y ya…ahhh no, también tengo "Demuéstramelo" n.n te espero ver por allá, por cierto, eso me recuerda que yo también debo ponerme al corriente y dejar los reviews que no he podido por irme de vacaciones XD así que también nos vemos en tus historias n.n Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por tus bellas palabras, me subieron mucho los ánimos, no sabes cuanto, saber que tengo mucho apoyo me anima a seguir escribiendo, cuando recibí mi primer comentario feo, pensé "Pobre tipo" al segundo si sentí un hueco en el estómago, pero al tercero me puse de llorona T.T es que que feo tipo, yo no le hice nada T.T y ya me volvió a pasar, tres comentarios más, en tres historias diferentes de otra persona ToT pero ya no sentí tan feo, porque sé que los tengo a ustedes n.n ¿Quiénes no te quieren? O.o ¿Por qué? Si eres bien re linda T.T ya ves, sólo entre nosotros (escritores) nos entendemos, porque conocemos ambos lados de esto, los pros y los contras… lamentablemente siempre habrá contras y gente que no te va a soportar (gente mala mala PTT XD) por cierto POR FAVOR recuérdame mandarte el dibujo de Lobo de Luna n.n y yo lo mando, pero tengo horrible memoria o.o así que sólo recuérdame y cuando te conectes y te vea te lo doy n.n ((XD tardé media hora contestando tu review jaja que divertido n.n (NO es sarcasmo, enserio me divertí n.n)))

**Skura** – u.u así es la vida… está furioso ¿Quién quiere Yuriy rebanado? XD porque así va a quedar después de que Kai "Hable" con él jajaja pobre… T.T yo también te quiero mucho, peque muchísimas gracias ToT no sé que haría sin personas como tu apoyándome TOT eres de los amigos que valen machismo la pena TOT mi te QUIERE MUCHISIMO

**Hikari Balkov** – CORAZON ya me acordé que este capítulo causó problemas entre nosotras T.T ya recordé lo horrible persona que soy ToT no te merezco como amiga T.T entiendo si no me vuelves a leer, y lloraré mucho (soy bien llorona) y aún así, mi niña hermosa me dejó mi review ¿Qué haría sin amigas como tu? T.T

**Fantasy ** - pues antes que nada ¡Gracias por dejarme tu review! me da gusto saludarte de nuevo, y pues muchas gracias por apoyarme con la ofensa que me dieron, pues yo se que hay mucha gente que me aprecia y por eso sigo adelante por esas lectoras a las q les gusta lo que hago me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo ya que le hecho muchas ganas con cada uno de los que hago ya que me gusta dejar con un buen sentimiento a las lectoras ya que son muy importantes para mi. pues eso del final es sorpresita, ya sabes como soy n.n y si nos tardamos es por que tratamos de cuidar cada detalle de nuestros fics para así tener contentas a las lectoras, pues me despido querida amiga ¡Espero verte luego!

**Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F.** – ah ¡amiga mía! un placer ver noticias de ti! pues yo también tengo problemas con mi computadora, ya sabes que no nos llevamos muy bien con las máquinas, como q no les agradamos, pues gracias! la verdad ese kai se gana a pulso las sorpresotas que le da yuriy, ya sabes como me gusta poner al chico n.n ¿En serio crees que me sale bien?... ¡Pues muchas gracias! aprecias mi trabajo ¡Eso es muy importante para mi! no sabes la gran ayuda que das con tus comentarios, pues bryan va a tener que hacerle cabeza para salir de ese apuro, más aún el pelirrojo XD peor ya me las ingeniaré ( si es que no lo torturo mas XD) pues muchas gracias amiga, nos veremos luego y ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Nyu** - ¿EN SERIO ES TU PRIMER FIC? Ajem… es decir ¡Hola querida nyu! Ahora si XD ¿En serio mi fic fue el primero que leíste? Ah ¡No sabes el enorme halago que es eso para mi! me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado este fic! ya sabes ¡A mi me encanta este fic y pues es muy lindo que las lectoras digan que también les gusta! y lo leíste ¡Todo! y eso que esta relargo me haces ver que en verdad vale la pena XD espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo, estoy llena de sorpresas para ustedes y pues yuriy ya descubrirá su… o.o pequeña aventura con la botella XD. pues muchas gracias por felicitarme ¡Me encanta saber de ti! pues nos vemos luego Nyu espero saber mas de ti n.n

**Eride** - ¡Hola querida Eride! pues lo bueno es que ya pudiste leer este capitulo, si ¡Yo concuerdo contigo! talita nos hace explotar de la risa, es que es tan lindo! n/n pero XD me da más risa el nekito jajaja :P oh, pues espero que me siguas leyendo, me gustaría saber más de ti, en verdad me encanta conocer personas mas a fondo, ojala me escribas de nuevo, yo espero tu comentario con muchas ansias, pues nos vemos querida ¡Hasta luego!

**DarkZuba** - hola darkzuba-chan, me da gusto saludarte de nuevo n.n no importa lo que haya pasado con el otro review, lo que en verdad importa es que si llego este y puedo comunicarme contigo de nuevo n.n pues verás, espero que este capítulo sea como los otros que te gustaron mas, es bueno que me des tu opinión sincera por que así puedo ver que puedo mejorar con cada cap. Pues con eso de la religión ya es con cada persona, pero si.. ¿Bryancito1 q tal si te cachan? jajaja te van a dar un escarmiento, y pues no sabes como te lo agradezco amiga, en serio que me importa mucho el apoyo que me brindas, a muchas chicas les pasa lo que a mi, peor yo estoy segura de que no estoy sola por que muchas lectoras tan bellas como tu me respaldan y me demuestran que yo tengo mucho que ofrecer, y tu, Bryancito déjala en paz, jojojo, o yo seré la que te escarmiente XD pensándolo bien ¿Por qué no? jajaja... cof, cfo, como decía, pues me alegra mucho que me des tu hombro y ayuda en momentos cuando me siento así, pues yo también me despido, espero saber pronto de ti, hasta luego amiga!

**Mara** – hola ¿Cómo andas? espero que bien porque yo ando rete contenta porque me ¡Mandaste tu review! si, yo te apoyo definitivamente, Tala y Kai hacen una pareja adorable que en lo personal es mi favorita y ¡Me encanta! pues la verdad siendo ellos tan lindos y perfectos, pues no se podían quedar solos o de buenos amigos ¿Verdad que no? jeje pues gracias por tu review, en verdad espero saber mas noticias de ti ya que me animan a escribir con mas y ¡Más energía, pues nos vemos, luego, hasta pronto n.n

**Windy** - ¡Wolasss amiga windy! para mi fue todo un placer dedicarles el capitulo ¡Es que en verdad se lo merecen! ya saben que son muy lindas y por eso se los dedico XD. Pues yo tampoco estaría muy contenta si viera que me están volando a mi querido Talita, y menos si es ¡A la fuerza! pues el neko ya saldrá por ahí, esta escondidito. Ah, querida amiga, de nuevo quiero agradecerte por tus palabras de consuelo, en verdad son muy significativas ya que me haces sentir mucho mejor, yo me doy cuenta de que escuchar a personas así solo es una perdida de tiempo, prefiero saber de ti y de las otras lectoras que me apoyan tanto. Pues yo no voy a permitir que comentarios tan ofensivos como esos me afecten, yo se que puedo superarlo ya que te tengo a ti y a las demás para que me apoyen. Pues aquí tuviste el capítulo nuevo XD me da mucho gusto que te gusten mis fics ¿En serio soy tu autora favorita?... ¡Aaaaahhh! no sabes lo bien que me haces sentir, estoy requete contenta ¡De saberlo! pues espero pronto poder actualizar mis fics, no creas que voy a dejar a mis lectoras esperando mucho tiempo mas, para que veas le voy a echar todas las gansas del mundo, pues nos vemos luego querida amiga y gracias por todo.

**BelleHiwatari** - ¡Querida hermanita! ah, en serio que me siento contenta de que te guste mi fic n.n pues ya vez que lo actualice ya, espero que mi web siempre sea de tu agrado, ya sabes que ¡Eres bienvenida! oh, mi fic ya se volvió una adicción para ti, jo, eso me gusta ya que me das a entender que me vas a seguir acompañando a lo largo de todo este, pues mira ya actualice y espero que sea de tu agrado, lamento

haberte dejado con las ganas por tanto tiempo, jeje, pues muchas gracias por decir que soy una gran escritora, en verdad que me encanta satisfacer a las lectoras, es mi mas grande orgullo, yo también ¡Te quiero mucho querida belle! ojala ese cariño no se termine nunca, nos vemos n.n

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari** - ¡Querida Naru! pues eso de que llegaras al capitulo cuatro me da muchísimo gusto ya que se nota que te gusta como escribo :D sobre que eres una hentai, pues muchas ¡Ya deberíamos admitirlo! jajaja... y mas con ese par de rusos hermosos pues ¿Quién no? y luego Bryancito ayudándonos con la temperatura en aumento ¡Ni quien se la acabe! eso de que son unos dioses ni quien lo niegue XD Talita se nos pasa con el termómetro pero te apoyo jaja a mi también me encanta cuando se pone así o.o ¿Crees que las hago sufrir mucho? yo creo que los que mas sufren son los chicos por que les dejo las cosas a media jajaja pues este fic esta en su cumbre, espero que te guste hasta el final, ah, y una vez mas, no sabes como te agradezco que pienses así n.n estoy segura de que la persona que me agredió ya no va a poder hacerme sentir mal de nuevo por que se que te tengo a ti y también se que la gente aprecia mis fics y me doy cuenta de que lo que hago esta agradando a las lectoras, ya que como tu me están apoyando y dando ánimos, y si, siempre pongo mis peticiones por que me importan los lectores y quiero que se sientan cómodos conmigo siempre, tienes razón, no voy a dedicarme a entristecerme, ya que prefiero ponerme a hacer mis fics para todas ustedes, pues ya me voy a animar mas en mis fics ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

pd: no me molesta que te guste Rei, todos tenemos nuestros gustos y todos debemos respetarlos por que somos diferentes ¡Así que no te preocupes! n.n – pd de la pd: XD a mi tampoco me gusta Rei JAJAJAJA XD

**Saku-chan** - wolas saku.chan ¿Cómo andas? pues me da mucho gusto que te agradne mis fics, y no te preocupes, ya me escribiste y eso me pone ¡Recontenta! Ah ¿En serio te gusta tanto así mi escritura? pues me gusta mucho el lemon, ya vez que eso le da mas sabor a los fics y pues a mi me gusta sazonarlos con mi toque personal para que así la lectora pueda disfrutarlos a gusto, pues me da mucho gusto que a pesar de que eres exigente con lo que es el yaoi, mi escrito llene todas tus expectativas, en serio que me siento muy feliz por ello, pues mira, ya estoy continuando mis fics, yo quiero que sean de tu agrado, en verdad me gustaría que me acompañaras en ellos, si, es cierto, a veces las personas se medio atoran con los fics pero siempre se puede salir adelante, pues ya me estoy "desenredando" con mis fics y pues espero que pueda saber mas de ti, esta bien que seas seria n.n a mi me gusta que las personas sean sinceras con lo que opinan y me agrada esa actitud, y no te preocupes por la ortografía, a vece si se pasa, pues espero saber mas noticias de tu parte, nos veremos luego y ¡Cuídate! n.n

**Star** - querida star: antes que nada ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! pues ya me di cuenta de que no vale la pena escuchar a la gente que critica, por que se que lo hacen por que no pueden superar ese coraje de que alguien hace bien lo que le gusta. Pues me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, lamento haberme tardado en actualizar pero ya vez que a veces surgen pequeños problemas ¡Pero no algo que no pueda solucionarse! pues ya esta actualizado este fic, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado y prometo que mis otros fics ¡También tendrán buenas nuevas! nos vemos luego y espero que me escribas de nuevo ya que es muy importante para mi ¡Nos vemos!

**Sacristhia I. Surukagi** – ¡Matrassen! O.o sigo sin saber que es XD ya me lo dijiste XD pero tengo memoria de teflón jajaja nada se le pega u.u triste, pero cierto o.o tendrás que volverme a explicar jajajajajaja – zape por mensa – XD bueno, primero que nada estoy platicando contigo por el Messenger y me estás dando ¡LA AYUDADOTA DE MI VIDA! Mujer ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? No sabes lo feliz que estoy, con esto de los Reviews n.n tu me entiendes ¿No? O.o es que si lo digo, podría causar…. Pues que se sintieran algunas personas :S y no queremos eso, no, no… pero aún así GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS, no te lo digo en otro idioma o.O porque no me lo sé XD ajaja que baka me vi n.n bueno... la verdad el próximo capitulo no sé para cuando lo tenga ToT ya que esta historia sólo actualizo cuando me inspiro u.u y eso se fue junto con…con… el pelo del perro – está pelón XD – jajaja bueno, el nekito la verdad pensé en sacarlo y meter a algún otro personaje, aun lo considero, pero probablemente las fans me maten XD ¿Crees que Kai se meta a golpes con Bryan? NOOO saldría hecho pedacitos XD en otra de mis historias si se pelean, y… ya no recuerdo quien gana o.o AHH ya recordé XD ¡GANA KAI!... bueno, el caso es que a quien Kai se le va a lanzar o.o así como lo veo, es al pelirrojito hermoso ToT espero que no le lastime esa nariz perfecta que tiene XD por cierto, tu despedida, es alemán… ¿Sabes hablar aleman? O.O pues tendrás que enseñarme XD seguiré en contacto contigo MI TE ADORA XD ¡Nos vemos!...

**Kairi Hikari** - hola querida kairi.chan ¡No!... ¡Espera!... ¡No te suicides!... ¡No puedes hacerlo! no mientras yo siga escribiendo fics para ti y para las lectoras¡Mira!... ¡Ya esta aquí la actualización! pues no te suicides por que no tardaré mucho en tener el siguiente capitulo y para que así me digas que te parece, a mi me gusta mucho tu compañía y en serio que deseo seguir leyendo de ti durante el transcurso de mi fic, pues en serio que me gusta que me acompañes, pues en verdad me halaga el saber que te gusta como es mi estilo de hacer fics ¡De verdad que me pongo recontenta! pues yo también amo el TalaXBryan ,es una pareja preciosa sin duda alguna, son muy bellos ese par de rusos ¡Sipis! espero verte luego y seguir sabiendo de ti ¡Nos veremos después!

**Phoenix y Nejikojin Hiwatari** - ¡Hola querida amiga! si, Bryan ya le traía ganas a Talita pero ¿Quién no? con semejante lindura quien no va a querer aprovecharse de el jajaja, si, yo también siento la pena de Kai, pero ya sabes, en el amor siempre se sufre, pues yo creo que se lleva un tremendo susto con esto, ah, pobre Tala, Tai lo va a querer castigar por andar de caliente con Bryan, se le subieron las copitas, pero bueno, aquí tuviste el siguiente capitulo, espero que sea de tu agrado, en serio que me gusta que me digas como te parece mi fic, esperemos que Tala no se las vea tan negras con Kai n.nU, pues tu también cuídate y espero verte de nuevo, hasta pronto!

**Rosazul** **- **Hola amiga ( esta muy lindo tu seudonimo n.n)..¿En serio?... ¿Tanto así te gusto mi fic?... ¡Wee! me siento super feliz! ah, no te apures, ya te echaremos el balde de agua. De veras que me siento halagada de que te guste mi fic y mas sobre mi forma de escribir, es muy lindo que una persona piense así de tu trabajo. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y tienes mucha razón! nunca se sabe que esperar de este ruso, ya sabes como es Kai de lindo y mas con Talita, pues saludos a ti también, me encajaría que me leyeras durante todo el fic, ojala reciba mas de ti y nos veremos después!

**Spark00666** - ¡Spark!... ¡Querida amiga!... ¡Que gusto que me sigas leyendo! en serio que me alegra que te haya gustado este capitulo, lo hice con mucho entusiasmo, en verdad que me encanta que pienses así, intento hacer todo lo mejor que puedo para así seguir recibiendo tus mensajes tan indos, pues Bryan ya debe de sentirse un poquiton avergonzado en su posición, en cambio nosotras nos deleitamos con el en esa forma, jo, pues no hay que dudar que Kai se va a poner muy agresivo, pues como no después de lo que se encontró en el cuarto! ah, ya sabes como soy, me encanta el suspenso, pues espero no haberte torturado demasiado pues como vez ya estoy aquí con este nuevo capitulo! pues ya le estoy echando todas las ganas para que así el fic quede mejor cada vez, pues amiga mía espero que me acompañes en el transcurso de este fic ya que me encantaría tenerte aquí todo el tiempo! jojojo, pues me despido y espero verte luego! adiós y hasta pronto!


	6. Comienzan los Tríos

**Noches**

_Advertencia – Yaoi (relación chico–chico), Lemon. Aproximadamente calcúlenles unos 19 años. _

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

_Creo que fue algo confuso el capítulo anterior XD lo siento o.o no sé de cual me fumé, pero les explico un poco n.n Yuriy estuvo con alguien, quien CASI lo obliga, no lo obligaron porque lo salvan XD pero luego Bryan termina el trabajo sucio _

_Bryan: .¡Pero él me obligó! _

_Si, si, pero parece que Bryan lo obliga, y Yuriy 'PIENSA' que Shot fue quien lo obligó u.u listo… ¿Claro? XD sino, o.o brincaré por la ventana jajaja no se crean, perdón por la tardanza, pero como 'ya sabe quien' me lo pidió nOn aquí está ¡NOCHES! Aunque sea de día o.o ahora me iré a hacer mi tarea XD. _

_Cualquier Horror ortográfico o gramatical, no duden en mencionarlo n.n si no me doy cuenta, jamás podré corregirlo ¡Feliz Año Nuevo atrasado! Ohh si y lean el fic Navideño 'Medusa' XD o.o ¿Qué? Si no me hago publicidad XD nadie más lo hará jajaja. _

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П**

**Capitulo 6 – Comienzan los Tríos**

Los pasos se escuchaban retumbando por todos lados, ojos carmín llegaron a la sala de T.V. miró a sus 'compañeros–amigos' de forma analítica. Los apresurados pasos de Kon se escucharon también, sus ropas blancas se divisaron.

Los cuatro, en extremo silencio se observaban, Rei y Bryan sabían lo que pasaba, un furioso Hiwatari aun permanecía en silencio, y un confundido pelirrojo no entendía las actitudes...

– ¿Qué sucede?... – se atrevió a preguntar.

– Ivanov… – Kai comenzó, de manera despectiva...

– debo hacer una llamada – Kuznetzov se apresuró a salir de ahí – _"Lástima que no alcancé a decirle porque Kai está enojado"_ – pensó, dando enormes pasos fuera de la sala.

– iré a cocinar algo – el chino lo siguió – _"Ya me regañaron a mi, no quiero volver a escuchar el porque es malo beber"_ – suspiró – Bryan – le dio alcance, volteando un poco hacía atrás, donde el peliazul se veía con una expresión sombría, sus ojos cubiertos por los flequillos del cabello, y un pelirrojo con una expresión de dolor y confusión.

– Baja la voz – colocó la mano sobre su cabeza, sintiendo como retumbaba con cada sonido por más mínimo que este fuese.

– ¿Qué baje la voz?... ¿QUE BAJE LA VOZ?... – finalmente explotó, tomando al pelirrojo del brazo, prácticamente arrastrándolo de regreso a la habitación, donde lo lanzó contra la cama.

– ¿Cuál es tu problema?... – se quejó, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, las nauseas volviendo por el jaloneo.

– ¡MIRA!... – señaló la sucia cama – ¡MIRATE!... – señaló al pelirrojo que se dejaba caer sobre el piso para apaciguar todas esas horribles sensaciones.

– ¿Y qué?... Es mi vida, es mi problema – reclamó, mirando fulminantemente a Kai.

– uy si, para comenzar ¡ERA MI DINERO!... – apretó los puños – ES… ES… TODO... – señaló a su alrededor.

– ¿ES POR EL MALDITO DINERO?... – se levantó – ¡PENSE QUE TENIAS SUFICIENTE COMO PARA AHOGARTE EN EL!... –

– NO ME GRITES, IVANOV – dio un paso hacía adelante.

– TU TAMPOCO – el ojiazul hizo lo mismo – NO POR SER UN MALDITO MILLONARIO ERES EL DUEÑO DE TODO Y DE TODOS, NO SÉ COMO EL IMBECIL DE ALLÁ AFUERA TE SOPORTÓ POR TANTO TIEMPO, SIEMPRE INTENTAS CONTROLARME, SOY TU AMIGO NO TU OBJETO, HIWATARI –

– RETRÁCTATE – tomó a Tala por el cuello de la playera – REI NO ES NINGÚN IMBÉCIL –

– CLARO QUE SI, Y TE CONSTA– cerró el puño, impactándolo contra la mejilla del bicolor, viendo complacido como éste hizo una mueca de sorpresa, así como su rostro terminó volteado, mirando una fría pared.

No lo soltó, al contrario, su agarre en el cuello de la playera de Yuriy aumentó de fuerza, regresó la mirada, el orgullo un poco herido, pero con más fuego que nunca, sus ojos rojizos estrechándose, de la comisura de sus labios un pequeño hilo de sangre brotando.

– retráctate – susurró peligrosamente, agitando al crudo ojiazul – ¡RETRACTATE!... – lo lanzó hacía atrás, lo más fuerte y lejos que pudo. La cabeza del chico se impactó contra las puertas del armario, su cuerpo cayó pesadamente en el piso, ahora el dolor era insoportable, y apenas podía enfocar a Hiwatari.

– nunca – respondió más suavemente, llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza, sobándose, parpadeaba rápidamente, buscando enfocar, dejar de ver tantas manchas a su alrededor, manchas de colores... comenzó a desesperarse de nuevo.

– Rei no es un imbécil, él es lo que tu nunca serás – siseó con odio – tiene valores, respeto por los demás, no como tú, estúpido bastardo, que te dejas hacer cualquier cosa POR CUALQUIERA –

– ¡Eso no es verdad!... –

– ¿No?... Y DEJA DE INFLUIR EN REI, NO QUIERO QUE SE VUELVA TAN POCA COSA COMO TU –

– ¡CALLATE!... – cerró los ojos, apretándolos al igual que sus puños – ¿POCA COSA?... SI BIEN QUE HAZ ESTADO CON ESTA POCA COSA, HIPOCRITA –

Mientras tanto en la cocina… 

Gritos llegaban hasta la cocina, no se entendían muy bien, pero preocuparon a un chino que sacaba una pequeña, caliente charola del horno, colocándola en la mesa, justo enfrente del pelilavanda.

– ¿N…no crees que… deberíamos separarlos?... – preguntó afligido, ya que poco tiempo después se comenzaban a escuchar ruidos, cosas golpeando y más gritos.

– adelante – invitó, encogiendo los hombros – ponte en el centro y regresarás sin cabeza – tomó otro panecillo, de los recién salidos del horno – eso si es que regresas – lo mordió descuidadamente, antes de escupir el trozo – ahhh caliente – sopló.

– Bryan, me preocupan… – pasó saliva con algo de dificultad.

– nahhh… desde que recuerdo, se dan sus momentos de golpes, además, siempre me toca cuidar a uno – sonrió lascivamente, relamiendo sus labios.

– ¿Eso que significa?... –

– no, nada... – fingió inocencia – ¿Vas a hacer más galletitas?... –

– son 'Panes' y no, ya no voy a hacer más – miró la mesa, la cual estaba repleta de charolas con panecillos recién horneados – ya hice muchos –

De regreso a la habitación… 

– ¡CALLATE!... – cerró los ojos, apretándolos al igual que sus puños – ¿POCA COSA?... SI BIEN QUE HAZ ESTADO CON ESTA POCA COSA, HIPOCRITA –

– je, y no entiendo ni porqué... que desagradable de tan sólo pensarlo –

– si, claro – se levantó con lentitud, aún sin ver bien, pero podía distinguir a Kai entre todas las manchas – te voy a decir porque – sonrió burlescamente – porque no pudiste resistirte, porque sabías que estaba triste, y ¡TE APROECHASTE!.. – lo señaló con furia – ¡MALDITO APROVECHADO!... –

– ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!... – vio a Ivanov comenzar a tronarse los dedos, haciéndole ver que prevenir los golpes ahora era imposible.

– ¡CLARO QUE SI!... HASTA COMPRASTE TUS MALDITOS JUGUETES ¡CERDO!...

– YA CALLATE – avanzó rápidamente hasta el ojiazul, volviendo a darle un certero golpe en el estómago, Ivanov sostuvo con fuerza la rodilla de Kai, llevándoselo con él al piso.

Hiwatari aprovechó caer sobre el pelirrojo, repartiendo golpes al rostro, llenándose sus nudillos con sangre del aturdido joven. Yuriy se negaba a darse por vencido, crudo o no, logró dar un rodillazo en respuesta, desequilibrando al ojicarmín, quien tomó sus cabellos rojizos entre esos delgados dedos y lanzó su cabeza contra el piso, azotando fuerte, dolorosamente.

Más furioso que cuando comenzaron, detuvo la mano de Kai, regresando uno de los golpes a puño cerrado, tirándolo de espalda, subiendo ahora él sobre el ruso–japonés, imitando la golpiza que le acababan de dar, la ceja del bicolor se reventó en uno de los densos golpes, los cuales muchos eran fallidos, ya que la vista del ojiazul cada momento era peor.

Yuriy agotado, jadeando, se levantó, mirando hacía abajo, donde su contrincante ahogaba sus quejidos, pateó las costillas con cólera.

– ¡Estúpido Hiwatari!... – gritó, volviendo a patear. El susodicho, al tercer intento atrapó la pierna, jalándola, volviendo a llevar al piso a ese agresivo, loco pelirrojo, quien al golpearse de nueva cuenta en la cabeza se quedó quieto, respirando agitado.

– Estúpido Ivanov – permaneció observándolo desde el mismo punto en el suelo.

– ya no puedo... mantenerme... Kai – perdió el conocimiento.

– ¿Qué?... – hizo silencio, esperando que le respondieran la pregunta, pero sólo había más y más silencio – ¿Yuriy?... – se sentó, mirándolo curioso, esperando aún respuesta – ¿Ivanov?... – y fue cuando lo notó, el ojiazul ya estaba completamente fuera de combate – ay no... –

Nuevamente en la cocina… 

– ¿Escuchas algo?... – Kon miró hacía la entrada de la cocina, intentando agudizar el oído.

– no –

– ese es el problema, ya no escucho nada – se preocupó, removiendo de sus manos los guantes de cocina.

– ya habrán terminado – encogió los hombros.

– pero... pero... ¿Y si se lastimaron?... –

– Kon, te preocupas por todo, si se lastiman se curan, son animales, es su instinto – devoraba los deliciosos 'panes' que el chino le había hecho.

– no son animales – reclamó.

– a ver… ¿Qué hace un animal?... come, duerme, folla… ¿Qué hacen ellos?... comen, duermen, y follan, aunque a veces las mezclen, follan comiendo o comen ¿Durmiendo?.. no eso sería extraño, a menos que fuesen sonámbulos –

– Bryan… ¿Habías notado que estás balbuceando incoherencias?... –

En la habitación, y así continuará hasta que se cansen… 

– diablos, diablos – balbuceaba, molesto, acomodando con cuidado al inconsciente pelirrojo en la cama, apresurándose al baño para mojar una pequeña toalla y colocarla con cuidado en la frente del caído joven – débil – balbuceó, preocupado.

– débil tu – respondió Ivanov suavemente, son una pícara sonrisa en su boca y los ojos cerrados, antes de que en cuestión de segundos, Hiwatari sintiera que todo le había dado vueltas.

Cuando todo movimiento cesó, lentamente abrió sus carmines ojos, sintiendo la suavidad de la almohada en su mejilla, su pecho sobre el colchón, sus brazos estirados hacía los barrotes de la cama, Yuriy sentado en su espalda, teniéndolo recostado, boca abajo en la cama.

– ¡Eso es jugar sucio!.. – reclamó, intentándose quitar al chico, pero sus movimientos viéndose inutilizados por un par de esposas, una en cada muñeca, manteniéndoselas separadas y pegadas a los barrotes de la cama – ¡Además eres un maldito copión!... –

– soy inteligente, Hiwatari, y no soy tan copión, pensé que podríamos darle un buen uso a estas cosas, ya que tu no las supiste explotar al máximo – pasaba sus manos por los costados del cuerpo del bicolor, sus dedos, cosquilleando un poco a su presa, su miembro justo a la altura de los glúteos que se revolvían para alejarse.

– si no me sueltas, gritaré que me estás violando – advirtió.

– hazlo, Bryan es capaz de llegar a ayudarme – se burló – ¡Oye!... que gran idea… – su sonrisa orgullosa se amplió.

Por último, en la cocina… 

– y... ¿Qué tal es Hiwatari en la cama?... – mordió otro poco, mirando fijamente al chino, quien se sonrojó ante el comentario.

– bu… bueno… eso es... personal – bajó la mirada, sus cabellos azabache cubriendo parte de su colorado rostro.

– ¿Personal?... personal son las cuentas, y los votos para escoger líder, el sexo es publico – rió.

– no lo es, el que ustedes sean unos pervertidos, y perviertan a mi Kai, no significa que sea público – se ofendió, y levantó de su silla, mirando retadoramente a Kuznetzov.

– ¿Tan malo es?... – preguntó incrédulo – si yo recuerdo que era muy bueno, aunque los años suelen oxidar a la gente – encogió los hombros.

– ¡.¿ HAS ESTADO CON KAAAAAI?.!... – señaló al pelilavanda, con mirada incrédula.

– duuuh, crecí con ese par ¿Quién no se acostaría con ellos?... – hizo una mueca burlona.

– ay, no, tu no me estás diciendo esto, yo no estoy escuchando – cerró sus ojos, y tapó sus oídos – no, Kai no es así, no – negó, y sin darse cuenta, entraba en una seria etapa de negación, aunque los nuevos gritos que llegaban desde las habitaciones de arriba llegaron a la perfección a sus oídos.

– ¿No sabes muchas cosas, verdad?... – no le tomó importancia a los gemidos que ciertamente comenzaban a inundarlo todo.

– no me importa saber más de lo que ya sé y de lo que me importa – se daba cuenta que sus manos le temblaban – jamás pensé que el irme unos meses me harían perderlo – confesó suavemente.

– hey, el vaso medio lleno, nunca medio vacío – tomó otro bocadillo – si pensáramos como tu, ya nos habríamos suicidado – dijo masticando, dejando algunas migajas salir volando de su boca.

– supongo que… tienes algo de… razón –

_– ¡AHHHHH SIIIIII! – la inconfundible voz de Kai gritó. _

– aunque eso me tortura – cerró los ojos y volvió a tapar sus oídos.

– jaja – comenzó a reír – eres gracioso jaja – continuó riendo, hasta que migajas secas se pegaron a su garganta debido a sus carcajadas con comida en su boca, causando que se comenzara a ahogar.

– ¿No te duele?... – preguntó suavemente, después de cerrar la puerta de la cocina y tapar un poco los gemidos, mientras Bryan se empinaba el cartón de leche – ¿Que tu chico esté con alguien más? – preguntó suavemente.

– naah, me molesta que no inviten, pero ya verán más tarde – dijo malicioso – mañana despertarán y no se podrán mover – una sombra parecía caer sobre sus facciones, causando un escalofrío en el moreno.

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **

Algunas horas después de una larga charla, la puerta de la cocina fue abierta, por la cual, un pelirrojo con una sonrisa satisfecha, una cruda olvidada y el cabello medio peinado, entraba a paso firme, siendo guiado por los gruñidos de su estómago.

Detrás de él, se vio un Hiwatari, Kai, a paso más lento, suave, y con el cabello mucho más desarreglado, así como una expresión entre hambre y cansancio.

– ¿Qué?.. – preguntó Ivanov, sintiendo las perforadoras miradas de Bryan y Rei.

– no, nada – Kuznetzov fingió que no había escuchado nada, así nadie sospecharía que algo planeaba, y se estiró en el sillón que había en la cocina, pegado a la pared.

– hm – Kai encogió los hombros, y notó los miles y miles de panes que habían sobre las mesas de la cocina, tomó algunos y se fue a frente al pelilavanda a un lado de Rei, quien tenía un vaso a su lado y un platito de aceitunas frente a él.

– ¿Qué es eso?... – el pelirrojo los miró dudoso, con una ceja levantada.

– panecillos, los hace Rei – explicó tranquilamente el peliazul, con los ojos cerrados, comenzando a masticar.

– ohh – tomó uno, dudoso, y se iba a sentar junto a Hiwatari, pero él estaba justo en la orilla del asiento, y Kon estaba del otro lado. Suspiró y se sentó junto a Kuznetzov, causando que se recorriera un poco en el sillón que tenía forma de semicírculo, quedando justo al otro lado del chino. Llevaba en sus manos un vaso de lo primero que se encontró en el refrigerador, se sentía muy sediento.

– ¿Sediento?... – Bryan curioseó – deshidratado, te trajeron suero para evitar eso, pero se nos olvidó dártelo – recordó – ¿Qué bebes, cachorro?... – susurró Bryan sensualmente al oído del pelirrojo, poniendo sutilmente su mano en la rodilla del ojiazul.

– No te importa – respondió amenazante, intentando alejarse de las manos del pelilavanda, pero encontrándolo imposible, ya que la una de sus manos lo detenía por los hombros, quitándole la posibilidad de recorrerse en el sillón,

– ¿Sigues molesto conmigo?... – preguntó fingiendo tristeza, levantando un poco la mano que tenía en esa delgada rodilla, colocándola peligrosamente en la entrepierna.

– Bryan, suéltame – pidió enojado.

– arriba las manos, Kuznetzov – gritó Kai, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

– No te metas Hiwatari – replicó Bryan, para regresar su atención a su antigua pareja – ¿Qué sucede, lobito?... – preguntó, subiendo más su mano, casi llegando al miembro del pelirrojo, aumentando su furia.

– ¿Qué no escuchaste?... suéltame Kuznetzov… no quiero sentir tus manos cerca – siseó colérico.

– Nunca antes te negaste – replicó el ojilavanda.

– ¿Alguna vez te detuviste para preguntar si quería o no?... – dijo casi gritando.

– ¿Siempre son así?... – preguntó el Neko a Kai, viendo a los otros dos rusos peleando.

– hn... no lo culpo, Kuznetzov es un bestia – replicó el bicolor, cruzando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

– ahh, bueno – tomó su bebida y le dio otro trago.

– pues nunca escuché que te quejaras... de hecho no gritabas otra cosa que no fuera 'MAS' 'OHH SI BRYAN' –

– hn claro, cada quien escucha lo que quiere... – respondía el pelirrojo.

– ¿Acaso es tan bueno Hiwatari como para... – no terminó la frase, algo más llamó su atención.

Kon tenía los ojos cerrados, en su mano un palillo con una aceituna enterrada. Remojaba la verde fruta en el contenido de la copa, dejándola brillosa, levantaba su brazo y la dirigía a su boca.

Frotaba la aceituna en sus labios, dándoles una sensación brillosa, haciendo ver esos carnosos labios aún más llamativos. La fruta recorría sus labios, donde después una rosada lengua se paseaba, lenta, sensualmente limpiando la bebida de sus labios, recogiendo el sabor en ellos. Dejándolos completamente húmedos y con un tono más rojizo.

Manteniendo sus doradas orbes ocultas, volvió a remojar la aceituna en la bebida, que nadie lo vió tomar, debido a que lo hizo mientras peleaban, y nuevamente acercándola a su boca, donde dejó salir lentamente su lengua, y con la punta, apenas rozó la fruta. Kai gimió, deseando ver más contacto entre esa lengua y la aceituna.

La actividad tenía un efecto hipnotizante en la mente de los 'icebergs', al ver como después, esos ahora rojizos labios se enroscaban delicadamente alrededor de la pequeña aceituna y succionaba levemente la punta, quedándose con el delicioso y alcohólico sabor en la boca.

Bryan podía ver claramente los pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban en las hermosas y apiñonadas mejillas del chino al succionar, ronroneos salían de la garganta del ojidorado.

– ¡Bryan!... – alguien llamaba, pero no lograba ningún tipo de atención. Solamente veían como ese hermoso joven se despegaba ruidosamente la aceituna de la boca, dejando un brillo en la aceituna debido a la saliva de la cálida boca.

Todo tan seductor, lamiendo nuevamente esos labios, limpiando cualquier tipo de residuo de la bebida.

Una mano se posó en la suya, evitando que pudiera sumergir otra vez la aceituna en su bebida, abrió sus inocentes y dorados ojos, girando, para ver los carmín de Hiwatari mirándolo extrañamente.

La misma mano lanzó lejos el palillo junto con el vaso, estaba a punto de reclamar, cuando un cuerpo le cayó encima. Besándolo agresivamente, colocando fuertes brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura, haciendo que cayera sobre su espalda en el sillón.

Se sintió desorientado, no pudo hacer ningún tipo de movimiento en defensa, solamente sentir como su cabeza no golpeaba el sillón, sino las piernas de alguien. Gimiendo en el beso con los ojos dorados aun abiertos, pudo notar que yacía acostado en el sillón. Kai arriba de su cuerpo y su cabeza recargada en Bryan, quien lo miraba fijamente y con la respiración acelerada.

Como pudo, logró empujar el caliente cuerpo del peliazul, intentando recuperar la compostura, haciendo un intento de sentarse nuevamente, no era el lugar, ni las condiciones para actividades tan directas…

– ¿Qué sucede?... – preguntó el fénix, decepcionado de que el neko lo alejara.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Kai?.. – Preguntó – tú no eres así… – reclamó, peinando su cabello.

– ¿Yo?... – gruñó – cállate que tu comenzaste – reclamó, sentándose más cerca del pelinegro.

– Si yo no hice na… – su boca volvió a ser atrapada por otra, Kai siempre fue delicioso, gimió con vehemencia, correspondiendo el contacto, después de todo el ojicarmín era su ex – pareja, nada malo podría salir de volverlo a besar…

Pegó su cuerpo al fénix, rodeando ese pálido cuello con sus brazos, sacando la lengua para introducirla en la cálida cavidad de Hiwatari, deseando probar más ese sabor, algo que a pesar de ser tan conocido, sabía diferente... Eso no importaba para Rei, el beso era muy especial, siempre había sido la forma del ruso–japonés para pedir perdón o decir que perdonaba – _"Espero que aun sea igual"_ – hincó su cuerpo a un lado de Kai, deseando sentarse en su regazo.

Entendió lo que el Chino intentaba hacer, y no lo impediría, jaló las piernas del ojidorado, acomodándolas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, él aun estando sentado con una rodilla sobre el sillón y la otra abajo. Quedando frente a frente con el pelinegro... Sonrió en el beso rodeando la cintura del pequeño cuerpo, manteniéndolo en su lugar, mientras comenzaba con movimientos de cadera, sabía que Kuznetzov observaba, eso lo excitaba más, sobretodo sabiendo que al pelilavanda le gustaba Rei y lo quería para él – _"Lástima que eso no va a pasar"_ – pensaba orgulloso, ganando tímidos sonidos del pelinegro debido a la fricción que ejercía entre sus cuerpos.

Soltó esa boca, para comenzar a repartir candentes mordidas al apiñonado cuello de Kon, estrechándolo cada vez más contra su cuerpo, lo había extrañado tanto, y no le importaba estar en público, con el caliente pelirrojo había aprendido a disfrutar de las miradas ajenas puestas en ellos. Aprendió que a pesar de ser dos hombres, desagrado para muchos, las personas no podían evitar mirarlos, e incluso sentir sus propias hormonas alborotarse…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir otro par de manos tocando a su neko, abrió su rojiza y sorprendida mirada, encontrándose nuevamente con que compartía amante con Kuznetzov, gruñó, deseando marcar territorio. Bryan acariciaba descaradamente el pecho del Chino, colando sin preguntar sus manos entre los dos cálidos cuerpos que se acariciaban, el pelinegro no se quejó, probablemente aun no se daba cuenta debido a su propia calentura, pero Hiwatari lo retaba con la mirada, la contestó con la misma fiereza, sacando su lengua frente los carmines ojos de Kai, acercándola al cuello del chino por atrás.

Lentamente la punta tocó esa apiñonada y tersa piel, viendo satisfecho como los ojos del peliazul se encendían de furia, cerró sus lavandas orbes, y comenzó a deslizar su lengua, lamiendo, dejando su húmedo rastro.

El ojidorado jadeaba, con sus ojos apretados, lanzó su rostro al lado contrario de donde lo tocaban, dando más espacio a esa caricia. Gimió un poco más escandaloso, Kai nunca había hecho eso, y se sentía muy bien, apretó con más fuerza el cuello de su anterior y única pareja.

Su corazón saltó cuando otra boca atrapó sus labios. Abrió sus doradas orbes sorprendido, pues sentía aun esa húmeda lengua lamiéndolo deliciosamente. Notó que Kai continuaba rodeándolo por la cintura, y otro par de brazos tocando su torso por sobre la ropa.

– Esperen – pidió asustado, soltando a Hiwatari e incluso empujándolo levemente.

– ¿Por qué?... – jadearon en su oído sensualmente, Bryan tenía una muy sexy voz. Hiwatari no hizo caso, comenzó a esparcir su saliva del lado contrario al cual el pelilavanda había estado disfrutando.

– No me gusta – se quejó, comenzando a enojarse, pues Kai no le hacía caso.

– Hay algo aquí – el ojilavanda bajó sus manos, acariciando el muy despierto miembro de Rei sobre el pantalón de tela – que dice lo contrario – apretó levemente, gimiendo él también al sentir el nada pequeño tamaño del chino.

– ¡Ohh por Dios!... – jadeó, sus más bajos instintos le pedían que siguiera, que esa mano continuara acariciando ahí… así…

– Lo ves – dijo tranquilo el pelilavanda, tomando con su otra mano el cabello, comenzando a acariciar el cuero cabelludo del pelinegro, causando una extraña sensación de calma en el pequeño y asustado cuerpo.

Su cuerpo temblaba, estaba nervioso, pero lo disfrutaba, Kuznetzov sabía lo que hacía con sus manos, y Kai comenzaba a colar una de las suyas dentro del pantalón, acariciando sus glúteos, la otra aun lo sostenía firmemente por la cintura. No había forma de escapar de él.

Sentía algo cálido y húmedo deslizarse por su cuello, seguramente era la lengua del peliazul que desde hacía unos minutos había estado demasiado mañoso... más de lo que solía ser...

El pelilavanda sorpresivamente lo jaló hacía él, sentándolo ahora sobre su regazo, pensó que talvez Kai lo sacaría de esa, reclamándole al ruso… pero eso no sucedió, inmediatamente el peliazul se volvió a acercar, empujándolo más hacía el excitado ojilavanda, comenzando a meter sus manos por la parte frontal de su playera, subiendo por su vientre hasta su pecho, pegando también su cuerpo hincando al de Kon para besarlo con pasión nuevamente.

Respiró profundamente al sentir esas manos tocarlo, acariciar sus tetillas, mientras el ojilavanda le sonreía lascivamente. Los dorados ojos del pelinegro se abrieron enormemente cuando sintió el inflamado miembro del pelilavanda rozar bajo sus glúteos, lo habían sentado en esa enorme excitación y comenzaba a frotarse con él. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos, agradeciendo aún tener sus ropas, de lo contrario ya se veía, subiendo y bajando sobre el órgano del ruso en una constante, gimió, pero deliciosa penetración.

Tragó fuertemente, recordando a Yuriy, y que estaba manoseándose… o, siendo manoseado por los dos rusos... el pelirrojo se enojaría. Miró a los lados, intentando encontrarlo en vano... después sólo buscaba algo, alguien…. Con quien auxiliarse para salir de entre esos dos candentes cuerpos…. No quería ser presa de esos dos salvajes… al menos no a la vez. Seguramente lo destrozarían… literalmente.

Sintió el aliento de Kai chocar con su rostro, notó que él intentaba llamar su atención. Lo enfocó nerviosamente. Unos labios frente a sus ojos se humedecieron lentamente, secándole la boca. Esos bellos y carnosos labios comenzaron un tour por su rostro, más tiernamente que las anteriores caricias. Cerró sus ojos, entregándose a Hiwatari, mientras sus manos acariciaban los redondos glúteos del ojicarmín. La boca finalmente encontró la suya, una lengua invadió su cavidad, comenzando a sobarse con la suya, haciéndolo jadear.

Los dientes del bicolor también entraron en el beso, la lengua se retiró, mientras pequeños mordiscos pellizcaban los rozados y húmedos labios de Kon. Se separó deseando volver atacar el suculento cuello, se acercó peligrosamente, sintiendo como el chino lo pegaba más a su cuerpo, buscando también frotarse con Kuznetzov lo hacía con él. Su vista se levantó un poco, y enfocó a un jadeante ojilavanda. Sus orbes cerrados y su boca entreabierta... dando a entender a Kai cuanto estaba disfrutando él de los glúteos del pelinegro al hacer fricción contra ellos.

El peliazul lo miró de forma maliciosa, lamiéndose los labios. Olvidó momentáneamente el cuello apiñonado del ojidorado, para atacar algo que no conocía. Lamió los labios del pelilavanda, haciéndolo abrir los nublados ojos. Se unieron entonces, el bicolor y el halcón en un delicioso beso, aún atrapando a Rei con sus cuerpos. El ojicarmín logró encontrar apoyo sobre las piernas del chino, y allí, comenzó a frotar sobre la ropa el miembro de Rei, quien apretaba los dientes con fuerza intentando no gemir.

Al mismo tiempo, las manos del ruso soltaron la cintura de Kon y se colocaron en los glúteos de Hiwatari, sujetándolo, y a la vez, disfrutando el contacto de ese firme trasero, haciendo a un lado las caricias que anteriormente el chino regalaba a la misma área.

– mmmm – gimió Kai, rompiendo el beso, apretó los ojos, pues el chino como ya no pudo continuar su recorrido en su parte trasera había comenzado a sobarlo por delante… – Yuriy – susurró en su momento de perdición, causando que Rei se detuviera y abriera sus doradas orbes.

– ¡ALTO!... –

**П **Noches **П **Noches **П ****Continuará…** **П **Noches **П **Noches **П **

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn**

**Reviews: **

**Sacristhia I. Surukagi** – MI PRECIOSA SECRETARIA, no sabes el peso que me ayudas a cargar XD si me gusta esto de contestar, pero a veces son TANTOS que uff... me canso u.u jijijiji pero lo hago con gusto n.n para que sigan en contacto conmigo XD... como sea :P ten por seguro que te volveré a llamar jajajaja mi gritara "SACRIS HEEEELP" y llegara SUPER SACRIS AL RESCATE o.o o será la SACRIS COLORADA XD con el super chipote chillón jajajaja – no más chapulín colorado para GabZ O.O – bueno creo que Kai comenzará a repartir carnitas de Tala XD jajaja –babea – eso no se oye tan mal XD que rico XD jajaja – Scris: u.u que tonta – y muchísimas muchísimas muchísimas gracias pro ayudarme con tu ayuda XD sino, créeme aun no habría actualizado o.o ¿De los mejores? – se sonroja – jijiji no es para tanto, en realidad no tiene historia, solo 4 chicos guapos en una casa… jeje bueno, si lo pongo así no se escucha tan mal XD pero me faltó decir "calientes", 4 chicos calientes en una casa… uhhh si…. Que rico XD y muchas gracias por tu apoyo peque, sigo sin creer como fue que no te conocí desde antes, si eres GENIAL! Y ajem… igual de loca que GabZ XD 

**Cloy Kaiba Ivanov Black** – Hola mi hermanita preciosa n.n ¿Cómo estás? Yo muy feliz por tu review XD así que contesto tus preguntitas¿Quién es Shot? Bueno debes ver Megaman, es un chico muy lindo de cabello negro con blanco y unos OJOTES que DIOS MIO! - babea – jajaja ¿Violó a Yuriy? Bueno eso no se sabe, ya que si te das cuenta, en el recuerdo de Yuriy, confunde cuando estuvo con Bryan y cuando estuvo con Shot, con Bryan si lo hizo y de pronto comenzó a gritar que no, él pensaba que estaba con él otro… u.u ¿Qué le va a reclamar Kai? n.n eso ya lo viste, le reclama de todo ToT hasta de lo que se va a morir… bueno, exageré, exageré XD jaja, bueno mi niña preciosa, me despito, te cuidas y espero seguir leyendo de ti n.n.

**KaT IvanoV** – Pues me divierto escribiendo los capítulos XD a veces… otras me presionan tanto que sólo quiero actualizar para que no presionen T.T que malitos son ToT yo que quiero escribirlo con ganas TOT y que me apresuran TOT malos malos… ¿Alguna vez haz viso el principe del tennis?... **Xanae** – GRACIAS POR BETEAR TOT te extraño, mucho mucho TOT que bueno que vas a venir, porque te extraño TOT – Kai: O.O eso ya lo dijiste – o.o no puedo evitarlo, la extraño XD, no sé porque te sigo contestando si sé que no los lees o.o pero lo hago porque quiero XDD nimodos, por cierto O.O TIENES QUE LEER SINNERS! TIENES QUE! Pasa algo que nunca me imaginé o.o y como te dije, si amenaza Kai con matar a Bryan si sólo así lo puede alejar DE SU PELIRROJO! XD ****

**Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F.** – Yuriy estaba con unos chicos, bien calientote, pero luego lo comienzan a forzar y Kai y la banda lo salvan pero después Bryan termina el trabajo sucio muajajajajajaja jajajajajajaja XD ****

**Mystis Spiro** – Pobre ratón – Ratón: ya dejenme en paz o.ó – XD que bueno que sigas a historia, hasta yo me perdí por un momento O.OU pero ya recuperé mi camino muajajajaja actualizaré más y más seguido, lo juro, me siento revivida, renacida y lista para gobernar al mundo, narf, ME ENCANTARIA PLATICAR CONTIGO mira, mi super mail es 'gabz-' en Hotmail XD ta facilito, lo abrí así para que pudiera pasarlo sin problemas XD espero mi agregues ToT sino me deprimiré XDD. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capi, yo si,.. bueno algo o.o no disfruté que Rei disfrutara XDD pero ¿qué se le puede hacer? XD ****

**Valsed** – a GabZ le gusta la gasolina – cantando- O.O no, eso no era lo que quería decir XD lo que quería decir es que a GabZ le gusta Hyde, quiere video TOT y no llega! Que trauma! ****

**Rhuw** – Luego me ponen en aprietos cuando cambian sus nombres XD pero bueno, intentaré recordad los nuevos ¬ yo soy GabZ XD no me cambié el mio jajaja pero estoy pensando seriamente en hacerlo O.O algo como… mi nombre de Star Wars 'Prega God' ¬ se oye chido… god… como a dios XD aunque le borré unas letras para que sonara así jajaja sino es 'godis' y eso me suena a gordis O.O y no quiero ser gordis XD prefiero ser flaquis JAJAJAJa u.u estoy de simple, lo sé, no puedo evitarlo, es la coca-cola XD bueno, nos vemos en el proximo capi nOn beshitosh ****

**Windy** – WOLAAAAS nOn como taz? Yo bien, aquí actualizando finalmente este remedo de fic que no tiene ni patas, ni cabeza, ni cuerpo ni historia XD pero aquí sigue O.O bola de pervers XD les encanta el lemon jajaja mientras que lo sigan leyendo, supongo que se los seguiré escribiendo muajajajaja jajaja cof cof jajajajaja gracias por apoyarme, sabes que siempre seremos amiguis XD

Soy virgo, nací en Septiembre, el 17 para ser más precisos XD los virgos somos unos desgraciados perfeccionistas O.O creo que por eso tardo en actualizar, escribo, corrijo, reescribo, borro, escribo de cero O.O y así XD

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari** – NARU, ya te dejé mensajes, en el foro y eso TOT es que quiero saber como estas TOT y no me contestas aún XD porque supongo que aún no lo has leido XDD pero te estraño, no sé onde te metisteSSS ni como te fue en el fin de año O.O que yo creo que fue igual de malo que el mio XD por ahí habías comentado algo así T.T y quiero platicar TOT ahh y ya leí tu nuevo fic nOn me encantó, ese donde Bryan mata a Kai y a Rei muajajajja jajajajaa yo haría lo mismo o.o bueno lee ahí mi review para que sepas mejor que haría EXACTAMENTE XD Y me encanta tu frase, así que citándote XD te la digo: "PORTATE COMO PUEDAS Y RECUERDA, NO HAGAS NADA QUE NO HAYA HECHO YO." – Naru. XD dije que te citaría O.O no me vayan a acusar de plagio XD ****

**Anyanka Khushrenada** – Yo no siento este fic de lujo, ni para que me feliciten, en realidad no tiene ni pies, ni cabeza ni patas XD sólo son 4 tipos, brincándose entre si, sin un buen dialogo y aún así les gusta O.O me asustan y sorprenden XD te has desaparecido O.O donde te metiste? Muchos volaron TOT no se vayan y me dejen TTOTT pero bueno, hablemos de Kaikai, ese chico que no me gusta XD el que no me guste, no significa que esté como quiere el maldito XD hasta disfrazado de colegiala – chica – se ve bien sexy XD luego te paso la imagen, tiene falta y botas de prostituta y una cara de 'COMEME' que me encanto! Jajaja Garland y Brooklyn tampoco me simpatizan porque lastiman a los rusos – Kai incluido - ¿Qué se creen? TOT malos malotes XD sólo cuidado con las palabras que diriges a Bryan, recuerda, nadie insulta a tus personajes, y esperamos no recibir tan agresivos comentarios por los nuestros TOT changos O.O había olvidado la maldición del falborg nOn ahí Kai tiene mucho Yuriy por manosear uhhhh OoO ahorita mismo… o cuando termine mi tarea XD comenzaré a escribir de ese jajaja

**Ashayan Anik** – OHH creeme que se puede amar a más de una persona a la vez O.O aunque no es agradable XDD ni para ti, ni para ellos oOo me gustó el nombre de Shot O.O JAJAJa el siguiente se llamará Cain XD no sé si será malo o bueno XD pero habrá por ahí un Cain O.O estoy debrayando, lo notaste? Balbuceo como Bryan XDD puras incoherencias u.u Kai llegó enfadado porque Yuriy le abrió sus lindas y hermosas piernitas a Bryan XD

**Rika no miko** – No te preocupes nOn con saber que lo lees, me basta o.o aunque a veces no sé si lo lees o no XD pero bueno n.n espero este también te haya gustado, a mi se me hizo gracioso en algunos lados y no tan divertido cuando se manosean a Rei Xd pero bueno y habrá muchas conspiraciones – Kai: O.O uhhhh – siii… uhhhh OoO ****

**DarkZuba** – Hola amiguis (O.O de donde saqué esa palabra? XD me asusta O.OU) espero que este también te haya hecho reir o.o aunque no tenía nada gracioso… pero hubo más lime XD y esas personas groseras n.n ya no me han molestado, era un chavo que su amiga leyó, dejó la pagina abierta, él la vio y ps no le gustó lo que encontró oOo lástima XD se traumará de por vida JAJAJAJA bueno, cuando yo leí yaoi me traumé nOn y ahora no puedo vivir sin él jajaja XD y creo que no soy la única u.uU ****

**Tala Valkov** – n.n espero que ahora si te haya avisado o.o sino me traumaré TOT mucho mucho y me sentiré olvidadita TOT jaja pero bueno, si yo veo a Tala en el baño, con una chavita O.O le tiro agua y luego la cubeta en la cabezota u.u por infiel XD espero que te hayan dejado leer este capitulo, y que te lo hayan dejado leer bien n.n sino mi llorará contigo n.n TOT ok? XD nomas me avisas o.o sino no sabré XD la página ha pasado por varios percances O.O uno fue que la borraron Xd pero ahora está mejor que nunca nOn eso creo, ya que son ustedes los que la mantienen con vida nOn GRACIAS POR ESO, para eso la creé n.n para podernos divertir y platicar de lo que nos guste y lo que no nos guste, sin que nos juzguen por cierto, no me dejó ver tu página de msn TOT Kai no le hizo mucho a Bryan, bueno si, lo odia más y más XD pero en realidad no lo odia O.O sólo que habían hecho un trato y luego luego Bryan lo rompe u.u y TIENEs que actualizar, a mi me gusta, sé lo que se siente no tener inspiración, pero me gusta mucho Sunshine nOn ESPERO LEER MAS PRONTO XD ****

**Ayanai** – como ta mi aya? nOn siento que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para platicar TOT mi está distante de su Aya TOT que triste TOT pero eso cambiará nOn lo prometo n.n

**Aika** – Creo que es muy complicado mi estilo n/n lo siento, comenzaré a escribir menos complicado y más tranquilo o.o como que luego ni yo sé de cuales me fumo XD pero te explico, Yuriy casi es violado, y lo salvan pero luego Bryan se lo… hace como quiere XD y entonces Yuriy piensa que si se lo violaron o.o curioso… aunque prefirió regesárselo a Kai XD No odio a Kai (a quien odio es a Rei) pero no es de mis favoritos O.OU sin embargo, hay que aceptar que los dos (Kai y Rei) están como quieren XDD por cierto DE TODO LO QUE ESCRIBAS MANDAME la dirección, estaré más que feliz de leer nOn me encanta leyer así como escribidir XD (u.uU mis palabras inventadas XD)

**Ziliath** - CLARO QUE ME INTERESA, por supuesto, sería un honor leer tu novela, si es que me dejas nOn y claro que conozco a SAcris nOn es mi hermanita XD del fanfiction XDD y espero que esta continuación sea de tu agrado, juro que estaré más al pendiente de mis fics nOn lo prometo! ****

**Minoru Ivanov** – No te preocupes mi hija n.n sé lo que es no tener NADITA de tiempo xD pero intentaré, yo también, estar más al pendiente de todo esto n.n y sip, el que.. se hechó a Yuriy fue Bryan, pero no lo violó XD el otro bien que le abrió las piernitas, aunque parecía otra cosa O.OU y a Rei también lo odio, por eso no me gustó mucho este capi, porque le fue muuuy bien XD pero nimodos u.u así va la historia TOT GRACIAS POR MI REGALO ME ENCANTA TODO LO QUE ME DAS nOn

**Ishtar Von Diego** – O.O bueno, ya actualicé XD perdona la demora, perdón, perdón, perdón ToT culpemos a la escuela XD y a los examenes, y a las materias tronadas O.OU que fueron como 3 (nomas no le digas a mis papas XDD) y tendré muuuy pronto el siguiente capitulo n.n lo prometo. ****

**#17** – JAJAJA es taan fácil odiar a Rei XD taaaan fácil O.O lo difícil es escribir lime con él JAJAJAJa pero creo que quedó bien O.O aunque ni lo leí, sólo lo escribí y lo borré de mi memoria x.x JAJAJ que cruel soy JAJAJA así que si ves un HORROR me avisas O.OU es probable que aparezcan XD yo soy como Kai O.O quiero TODO XD y me quedo sin nada -.- nimodos, como el perro de las dos tortas XD se queda sin UNA SOLA u.u bueno, como puedes ver, esto de los tríos ya comienzan y aunque no hicieron la GRAN COSA XD ya andan pensándolo, y Bryan comienza su complot XD quiere trío, lero lero, quiere a Kai y a Tala y a Rei en su cama XD y luego cuarteto, lero lero XD él uniéndoseles JAJAJA y si, lemon es lemon también en las parejas hetero, muchos llaman a yaoi 'Slash' es un error, porque el Slash no es en el anime, pero no importa XD así lo usan muchos, por cierto en www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn hay GarlandBryan XD ****

**O-Rhin-San** – HOLA nOn gracias por tus reviews, sabes que me hicieron muuuy feliz nOn que linda n.n jaja a mi tampoco me gustó el YuriyNeko ni esto de BryanNekoKai O.OU pero nimodos XD así va la historia O.O creo… espero que a pesar de ello XD te haya gustado el capítulo XDD lo escribí con mucha paciencia y pues o.o… más paciencia? XD ajajaja nos vemos princesa nOn.


End file.
